Yume
by Neko-Graphic
Summary: Plagued by sudden and terrifying dreams, Sakura finds herself hurled 400 years in the past. Surrounded by enemies Sakura struggles to adapt and find her way home with the reluctant help of the dark and frightening ninja, Uchiha Sasuke. SasuSaku. AU.
1. First Dream

~Yume~

_When I dream, I see a million stars in a sea of night. I'm falling and they fly by. I want to reach out and catch one but someone is holding my hand and I can't. They dance around me like fireflies and a gentle breeze embraces me like a lover. I'm falling but I'm not afraid. Because I know that when I land, I will find him. That man. The one who has always been there…waiting for me._

_First Dream_

Dim sunlight shines weakly through the sheer curtains in Sakura's room. The sun was just over the horizon and the birds outside were just beginning to sing. Sakura was still trapped in the grip of the half world we call dreams. Shadows danced behind her closed eyelids as a familiar tale of fire and blood was created in her mind and like always, when Sakura's alarm went off to interrupt her slumber, Sakura could not remember anything.

Bright emerald eyes snapped open at the sound of the first harsh cry that was Sakuras alarm. She sat up in bed and rubbed her forehead with a sigh. Since she was a child Sakura could never remember her dreams. Not one, not the nightmares, not the fantasy dreams of flying over the clouds like a bird that everyone had at least once in their life, none. Mechanically she reached over and hit the snooze button on her alarm to halt the noise it made.

Shoving back her blankets Sakura stretched with a large yawn getting the kinks out of her back. She swung herself out of bed and made her way through the daily process she had of getting ready for school. Scrubbing her face with ice-cold water completed the waking up process and she gasped at the shock of the chill it left behind. Patting her skin dry Sakura peered at her reflection in the mirror. Pale skin with green eyes off set by pastel pink hair made her unique if not exotic among the natives of Japan.

Fairy blood her grandmother would say with a chuckle whenever Sakura came home after school in tears as a young child. It was an explanation that would sooth a small girls heart, even make her smile with the romance of the idea but as she grew up it became a bit of an off the cuff explanation whenever someone would ask about her hair. Nothing to be taken seriously, just a shrug and a smile and they would forget they even asked.

She wasn't a beauty, not by a long shot, but Sakura supposed she was pretty enough. She didn't really care to be honest. Years of ruthless teasing by her peers cured her of any vanity she might have developed growing into adolescence then into young adulthood. She preferred sports to shopping and dressed comfortably rather than trendy.

Sakura pulled on a pair of simple dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue tank top with a sheer blouse left unbuttoned over that before heading down to the kitchen. Her parents had already left for work, both being doctors they worked odd shifts.

"Hey grandma," Sakura greeted the framed picture on the table by the phone. Her grandmother died some years ago and Sakura still felt the loss, especially when she was feeling down about school, her lack a social life etc.

"I had dream Gran," She said with a smile as she pulled out a bowl from the windowed cupboards and then went to find the cereal. "Of course I have no idea what it was about but for the first time I remember the general feeling. Weird huh? For seventeen years nadda and now I get feelings?" She paused as if she almost expected her grandmother to answer. She poured the milk and put it away in the fridge and began to eat. Between bites she continued, "It wasn't exactly a happy experience either to be honest. It wasn't a nice dream, kind of scary now that I think about it. I wonder if there was fighting?" she thought for a while, exploring this new aspect to her life then shrugged, deciding it didn't matter. Without context, the exploration of half remembered feelings were useless.

Sakura finished the cereal and turned to rinse it in the sink, she continued chatting to her deceased grandmothers photo as she got the bowl clean and began rinsing the dishes her parents had left behind from their early morning breakfasts. She went on about her school and her friend's latest exploits. Hinata still too shy to talk to her crush or even be in the same room as the noisy blond, Temaris' new boyfriend Shikamaru.

"I don't know how those two got together in the first place." She said with a grin and she began putting the clean dishes away in the cupboard, "Temari's so loud and Shikamaru loves silence, I can't see how they could possibly-" Sakura cut herself of as she closed the cupboard door and gasped. The silhouette of a man hunched over and in obvious pain was leaning against the kitchen doorframe. Sakura spun around, to face the intruder; a scream stuck in her throat and saw no one there.

"What?" She whispered, looking around wildly. She looked back into the glass in the cupboard and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Again she looked over to the doorway and slowly walked through into the hallway. She looked both ways and still saw nothing. Slowly Sakura walked through the house searching for the injured man but couldn't find any evidence that she wasn't alone.

"What in the world?" She asked herself resting a hand on her forehead. She glanced at the clock back in the kitchen and cursed. She was going to be late for school. She ran back up into her room grabbed her backpack and raced out of the house, slipping flats on before she left.

"See ya Gran, watch the house for me!" She called to the still picture and locked the door; she began running the six blocks to school.

Back in the house, in the kitchen by the phone, a shadow flitted across the glass covering the grandmothers smiling face. When it faded away the grandmothers' eyes looked the slightest bit sad.

Sakura sat at her desk, placing her head on the linoleum surface and let out heavy sigh. She had just made it and the bell yet to ring. Beside her sat her best friend Temari, the blond was grinning at her. Sakura looked over and questioned with her eyes.

"This is rare," Temari said with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "Haruno Sakura late for class."  
>"I'm hardly late Temari," Sakura replied lifting her head up as the bell rang.<p>

"By this skin of your teeth my dear." The girl told her with a sniff, "It's still rare. You're usually here at least twenty minutes before class. What held you up?"

"My parents didn't clean the dishes." Sakura said as she pulled out her books for the first class. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Like that takes five minutes," she said sarcastically. Sakura shrugged and the teacher came into the classroom cutting their conversation short much to her relief. She wasn't sure how to it explain to Temari, that what had made her late was a mystery shadow she couldn't find? Temari would think that the pressure of so many advanced classes was finally getting to Sakura and she was losing her marbles.

"Okay class, open your books to page 147 and begin with problems two through ten." The teacher began and Sakura shook her head to clear it and began working on the problems assigned.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Hinatas' quiet voice broke through Sakuras contemplative mood.

"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of the trance she had been in during free period that afternoon.

"I asked if you were alright." Hinata repeated patiently. The violet haired girl eyed her friends' unusually inattentive mood. Sakura had been staring off into space rather than reading the text book laid out in front of her and her pen remained laying unused on her pad of paper, free of notes.

"Oh, yeah." Sakura replied blinking suddenly, "I was just thinking about something."

"A boy?" Temari teased from across the table the trio was studying at. Sakura glared at her in mock annoyance and shook her head.

"No, just…thinking." Sakura said slowly not sure what to say.

"What about?" Hinata asked turning a page in her English novel she was to read for language class.

"Nothing really," Sakura shrugged, "just things."

"That doesn't tell me anything." Temari retorted placing her head in her hand with the elbow resting on the table.

"It wasn't supposed to." Sakura replied sweetly. Temari huffed in indignation and Hinata giggled at her friends' antics.

The wind picked up and cooled the trio as the studied at the table under a tree in the schools courtyard. It was late September but the weather was still quite warm with the leaves on the large ancient tree still bright green with the faintest hint of turning orange and gold with the coming fall. Around them groups of students loitered around enjoying the last of summers' warmth. Some girls were lying there soaking up the rays and off on the other side of the courtyard some boys were horsing around. But even on this lovely day Sakura's mind kept drifting back to that shadow in the reflection. She couldn't write it off as a figment of her imagination, no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise. The timing was a little strange as well. It happened just after she had spoken of her residual feelings from her dream. Sure she had moved on to another subject but she couldn't help but feel that the two were connected. She shivered suddenly and did her best to focus on her math homework hoping that her friends didn't notice.

"Hey Hinata," Temari said a few minutes later as the boys got louder, or more specifically, one of the boys voices got louder, "isn't that Naruto over there?" she asked her neck craning as she peered over Sakuras head. Hinata turned beet red as she flushed. Hesitantly Hinata checked over her shoulder towards the boys and Sakura gave up on studying and merely placed her head in her hand and watched her friend flinch a little when her eyes met the cerulean blues of her crush. Hinata whipped around and placed her hands over her flaming cheeks to either cool them down or hide them. Maybe both, Sakura figured with a raised brow. Temari cackled evilly at Hinata's reaction.

"Still can't talk to him?" Sakura asked Hinata kindly. Silently the girl shook her head no and Temari laughed even more. Sakura shot Temari a look as if to say 'shut up' and Temari fought to compose her face into a serious, concerned look and barley succeeded.

"I-I don't know how," Hinata whispered with a small stutter, "when ever I get near him I just get tongue tied and my mind goes blank. I have no idea what to say."

"Better than fainting on the spot like you used to." Temari remarked with a grin. Hinata flushed again and Sakura shot Temari another look.

"Well I suggest you think fast cause here comes lover boy now." Temari continued. Hinata looked mortified and Sakura turned around and sure enough Naruto was making his way over to the three of them, his sun bleached hair gleaming.

"You'll be fine." Sakura murmured to her friend. Hinata nodded her face pale and she turned as well as Naruto called out in greeting.

"Hello girls," He said with his signature grin.

"Hey brat." Temari replied lazily. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed as Hinata tensed up beside her. Sometimes she really wanted to strangle her best friend. Thankfully Naruto decided to ignore Temaris' jibe.

"Hey Sakura, Hinata." He said instead.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura greeted and Hinata merely nodded her head, avoiding eye contact.

"Ew studying?" Naruto made a face, "Come on girls, the school year has barley started!"

"And yet I believe you're already behind in Language class?" Sakura said with a sudden idea popping in her head. Naruto shrugged.

"I just don't get English." He said with a huff, "My dad is really riding me about it though, 'You can't get by in this world with out English kid,' or something like that."

"Well," Sakura continued, pausing for effect as if she was thinking. Temari shot her a suspicious look, "Hinata here is practically fluent in English. It's her best subject." Hinata flushed and refused to meet anyone's eyes as Naruto looked at her surprise.

"Really?" He asked a light in his eyes. Hinata couldn't speak but nodded her head. A smile broke out on the blonds face, "Can you help me?" He asked Hinata. Hinata looked up in surprise, she looked at Sakura then at Temari who was grinning now that he got Sakura's plan.

"She'd love to." Sakura replied for her friend. Hinata looked back at Sakura in alarm.

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered, "Thanks Hinata I owe you a bunch!" The bell rang. "Ah! Gotta go. I'll talk to you later Hinata!" he said as he began running off towards the building.

"Bye," Hinata whispered then turned to glare at Sakura who just smiled back. Temari was grinning again. "What were you thinking Sakura?" She exclaimed. Sakura chuckled as she began placing her books back in her bag to get ready for her next class.

"I wasn't thinking anything Hinata." Sakura replied, "I was just giving you a little push."

"But you know I can't say anything to him!" Hinata said, her voice slightly panicked.

"That's the point!" Sakura replied as they stood to leave. "He will ask you questions about a subject you know back to front. You won't have to think about anything to say conversation wise. Just share you're knowledge and use this opportunity to get used to being around him and get comfortable." She smiled at her friend.

"Besides," Temari added as the approached the building, "Naruto talks enough for three people, and you won't have to say much if anything at all." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Think of it as practice for when you become a teacher." Sakura finished to cinch the deal. Hinata nodded and finally a small shaky smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks guys." She said at last.

"No problem," Temari said slinging her arm over Hinata's shoulder, "Now we just got to work on that first date!" Hinata sputtered in surprise and Sakura laughed. Her attention was drawn to the reflection of the big tree in the window of a ground floor classroom and her laughter died, her smile slipping from her face. A man was standing next to the tree, a non-existent wind lifting a cloak high into the air. He wasn't looking at her but rather out towards the emptying courtyard. Fire orange and black smoke blanketed the sky in place of the sunny blue that soared above the girls. Sakura blinked and the image was gone. She felt the blood drain from her face.

"Sakura come on!" Temari called over her shoulder when she noticed their pink haired friend wasn't with them. "I know you hate history class but we're going to get yelled at all the same if we're late!"

"Yeah," Sakura called back not taking her eyes off the window, "I'll be right there." Reluctantly she tore her eyes away and ran to catch up with her friends.

That night at home Sakura sat in her room going over that weeks notes. Thank goodness tomorrow was Friday, history class had been murder. They had begun a new unit about the feudal warring states. Sakura would have nodded off in class if she hadn't had Temari sitting behind her to give her a discrete poke in the back whenever she noticed her pink haired friends head begin to droop.

'Why would I ever need to know this stuff?' Sakura asked herself for the hundredth time. 'This happened so long ago it has nothing to do with me.'

Sakura could practically hear her history teachers favorite cure for a complaining student, 'Those who don't study history are doomed to repeat it.'

"Right," Sakura muttered and closed the large history textbook she had barley cracked open not ten minutes ago. An essay due in two weeks lay unwritten on her desk as she yawned. Sakura glanced at the clock made a noise of surprise. It was nearing one in the morning. No wonder she was tired. She had to get up early the next morning again and as it was she was going to be in no shape for gym class. Sakura groaned as she stood from her desk and crawled under the blankets. The reached over, made sure her alarm was set and turned off the light, settling down into nights embrace.

End of Chapter

AN:

Welcome new readers and old to my next series. I seem to only write SasuSaku stories don't I? meh.

I'll explain the title. **Yume **is the Japanese word for Dream. That's all there really is to say about it for now without giving to much away but I will say that the title is very relevant to the story so think about that and let your imaginations run wild.

Thanks a bunch people for reading this far and thanks for reading the first chapter of Yume.


	2. Second Dream

~Yume~

_Sometimes I dream of the life I could have had. The life I had planned out. It seems so bland compared to the life I have with him. This life of adventure. I often dream of the friends I left behind I will cry afterword's, away from everyone where no one would see me. But he would always know and hold me when I was done. I don't regret my choice; I just wish I could tell them I'm okay. _

_Second Dream_

Sakura sat against the wall waiting her turn to run and join the game of indoor soccer her class was currently playing. Normally she would be itching to go onto the court and play to her best ability, she loved sports, but today she just couldn't get into the spirit of it all. She was tired from not sleeping well last night. She woke up constantly from dreams that left her panting and in a cold sweat. It was made worse by not being able to remember what she had seen. With nothing to focus on and rationalize, she was unable to deal with the feelings of fear and anxiety left behind. It was almost a relief when Sakura's alarm went off, telling her it was time to get up to start a brand new day of school. Her parents didn't have work that day after working double shifts. Sakura was silent as a mouse going through her routine so as to not wake them. They deserved a lie in.

Sakura's parents had met when Sakura's mother was going through her student residency at Tokyo hospital. Sakura's father was a surgeon there and they had fallen in love, getting married after her mother finished her residency and became a full time doctor at the hospital.

All Sakura's life she had been raised in and around the hospital and medicine. It was no question in anyone's mind, even Sakura's, that she would follow in her parents' footsteps. Sakura had begun reading her parents many books on medicine at home to pass the time over the summer when her friends had gone off on vacations. She had her certification in first aid and knew exactly what to do when someone broke a bone or had a heart attack.

But nothing she had read helped her in steadying her nerves after a sleepless night filled with nightmares she couldn't even remember. A sharp whistle brought her back to reality as the coach announced a change of players. Sakura stood and took her place on the court. Across the court on the other team Amy gave her a nasty look. The two girls had once been friends in elementary school but had grown apart when Sakura realized what a bitch Amy was in junior high.

Sakura mentally sighed and prepared herself for the inevitable. The whistle blew and the ball immediately came her way. She caught it and held it as Amy charged her. Sakura waited until the last moment and passed at the last second, side stepping Amy and jogging down the court. For the most part Sakura kept out of the main action. She was tired both physically and mentally and was in no shape to participate fully. She did her part when the ball came her way but passed it quickly to the person who was in the best position to score the goal.

"What's wrong Sakura," Amy called to her in a mocking tone, trying to rile Sakura, "Is the level of play not exciting enough?" Sakura decided not to answer and ignored the girl. Amy gritted her teeth in annoyance at being ignored and kicked the ball ferociously at Sakura's head. Sakura ducked and the ball sailed over her head right into the wall.

The coach's whistle blew to signal out of bounds and Sakura, being the closest, collected the ball and stood in position to throw the ball back in play. She feigned a throw and dropped the ball at the feet of a player right in front of her who passed it back to Sakura immediately. She began dribbling it down the court passing and side stepping other players all the while looking for an opening to pass to another player or make a shot on goal. She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings when Amy came up behind her and stuck her foot deliberately between Sakuras to make her trip. She then fell against the pink haired girl and shoved her into the wall.

Sakura hit her head with a sharp crack against the wall as she fell. Stars danced before her eyes and red and black lights blanketed her vision for a moment. She struggled to push herself up but eventually made her way to her knees as classmates crowded around her. People crowded her space making it a little difficult for Sakura to breath asking if she was okay. She blinked, as the world spun, not quite sure what was going on. Sakura felt something in her mind slide into place, as if a piece of her had been out of alignment all her life without her noticing. Suddenly a sharp pain sliced through her head the deep throbbing behind her eyes causing a sudden rise of nausea. She dry heaved and doubled over clutching at her head.

"Sakura! Hey Sakura!" someone was shaking her, trying to gain her attention. She looked up and slowly a blurry face began to sharpen. Naruto stared at her as Sakuras eyes slid into focus. "You alright? That was a nasty fall, do you need to see the nurse?" As suddenly as the pain came it began to disappear leaving behind the slight throbbing behind her eyes, and with it the nausea began to subside.

"I'm fine," She replied, "Just a headache, it's almost gone." Naruto didn't look convinced and looked over his shoulder to where the coach was yelling at Amy.

"Either way I'm taking you to the nurse." He said with a definite tone, "I noticed you weren't playing like your usual self today anyways."

"I said I'm fine." Sakura protested trying to pull her arm from Naruto's grip as he lifted her from the floor where she had knelt.

"And I'm ignoring you." He replied. "Yo teach." He yelled causing Sakura to flinch. The coach looked up from her yelling. "I'm taking Sakura to the nurse." The coach nodded then returned to yelling at the red faced Amy.

"Come on red." Naruto told her hauling her out of the gym and down the hall to the nurses. Sakura huffed and gave up trying to pull her arm free. The boy had a grip like iron.

The nurse was in and after a moment of explaining what happened Sakura found herself in bed with a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Get some sleep now," The nurse told her sharply, "You look exhausted. I'll wake you up at class change to check up on you.

"She'll be alright, right?" Naruto asked worriedly, "She hit her head pretty hard."

"I'm fine Naruto." Sakura gritted out, she could feel her headache coming back. The nurse hummed and pulled out a flashlight pulling back Sakura's eyes to check her pupils. She switched eyes and straightened up.

"She'll be fine Uzamaki, I don't see any signs of concussion. She's a Haruno, she may be smart but her head is as hard as rock going by her parents."

"Thanks I think," Sakura muttered lying back down in the bed after placing her now empty glass on the side table. She heard Naruto speak a little more to the nurse as she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. Finally the nurse had to threaten him in order to get him to go back to class. After some hasty goodbyes and a promise to tell Hinata and Temari where she was the blond made a quick retreat.

"Annoying kid," The nurse said to herself, pulling the curtains around Sakuras bed closed for privacy. Sakura sighed and prepared herself to catch up on some needed sleep.

_The sky was red but not with the setting sun. Fire raged across the horizon and screams filled the air. A village was burning, its inhabitants fleeing the hungry flamed. Sakura stood on a hill over looking the horrible scene. She covered her mouth with her hand in horror. An army, dressed in ancient armor weaved through the villagers, killing as they may. Laughing as they dragged young girls and children from their parents clutches as some of the villagers who were unable to escape the burning village were rounded up._

_Beside her Sakura heard someone curse. She jumped three feet into the air and whipped around to look at the figure cloaked in shadow, who was also staring down at the village. Not in horror as she was but in anger and disgust. Sakura shivered and backed into the shadow of a tree hoping the shadow man hadn't seen her. Then she noticed that he didn't even look her way. Surely if he was standing this close to her he would have seen her._

_Hesitantly Sakura stepped away from her tree, she glanced nervously at the burning village then approached the man. He didn't even look at her. Suddenly he took off down the hill towards the village. Sakura felt herself follow, completely independent of her own will. She blinked and she found herself in the middle of the action. Flames surrounded her and she felt the heat of the fire scorch her face. Crying caught her attention. A young child clutched at his parents clothes. They were dead, lying face down in the blood soaked dirt. Tears streaked clean tracks in soil encrusted face; Sakura walked over to the child and watched him. She felt as if she should pick him up, take him away from the hell that surrounded them, but couldn't move her arms to do so._

_A man yelled a war cry right behind her, Sakura spun and saw an armored samurai lift his katana to the heavens and brought it down in a clean ach to cut through the child. Sakura smothered a scream as blood fountained from the child's wound and the boy fell to his knees, black eyes staring straight through Sakura, as if accusing her for his death. Not saving him in time. Sakura felt such a strong wrongness with the scene. As if the child's death just wasn't right. Which was odd, as she didn't feel that about anyone else's death. Just the child's… the samurai ran off leaving Sakura with the dead. The boy now face down like his parents, joining them in death, his blood flowing out towards her._

_A strange sensation made her turn around. It was the soldiers who were yelling now. Sakura watched on fall as she turned, his head detached from his body, landing in the dirt some feet away. The soldiers beside him were hastily trying to draw their swords as a blade flashed from the shadows. A man fell, his throat cut, hand falling from his swords hilt. The shadow man was there, dancing among the flames his sword appearing from under his long black cloak as he cut down another soldier. Every time his blade flashed another man until they all lay dead. Sakura couldn't feel sorry for their deaths. They were murderers, killing helpless children who could no more defend themselves then a baby animal._

_The shadow man ran off when all of his prey was dead. Again Sakura followed, keeping pace with his impossible speed. He was following the villagers, cutting down any enemy soldier he saw, keeping the people safe. Sakura peered at him, trying to make out his features but they were strangely blurred, as if she were seeing him through fogged glass. Suddenly she looked past him and saw the danger before he did._

"_Look out!" She screamed rushing in front of him as a stray solider jumped out off the brush a dagger in his hand aimed directly for the shadow mans heart. The shadow man couldn't defend in time. Then Sakura was there, arms outstretched in-between him and danger. The dagger slid neatly between her ribs. Sakura coughed-_

-and opened her eyes, startling the nurse with the sudden movement. The nurse took a step back and them smiled.

"Time for class change." She told the slightly bewildered girl. "Your friends are here with your clothes." Sakura sat up slowly and looked towards the door. Hinata and Temari stood there.

"Wake up sleepy head," Temari said with her usual grin. "Naruto told us you were here."

"I brought you your clothes," Hinata said holding up a paper bag.

"Uh, Yeah thanks." Sakura replied still confused. She looked out the window into the sunlight streaming through the glass to break upon her bed. It was a stark contrast to the fire-ravaged village. Hinata and Temari looked at one another when Sakura began to stare off into nothing.

"Anyhow," Temari started to catch Sakuras attention, "Naruto told us what Amy did. Man what a bitch." She flopped down on the bed as Hinata handed Sakura her clothes. Sakura rolled her eyes and began to change.

"We already knew that." Sakura said, "It's nothing new."

"Yeah but she's never actually tried something like this before." Temari replied. Hinata nodded.

"It is strange." The quiet girl added, "Naruto also mentioned you seemed a bit out of it today Sakura. You alright?" Sakura pulled her shirt on and began straightening it before answering.

"That's the second time today someone asked me that." She said with a hint of annoyance. Her parents had asked her the exact same thing last night too. What was with everybody lately?

"Well you have been a bit out of character lately," Temari began slowly, "If there's anything bothering you-"

"I'm fine." Sakura snapped a bit more harshly then she had meant to. She pulled on her white half jacket and picked up her bag, ignoring her friends look of alarm. "Come on. We'll be late for Geography."

She was quiet for the rest of the day. Ignoring her friends looks of worry they sent her all day. She instead spent her time pondering what she had seen. 'Was that a dream? My very first dream?' she thought over and over again. She wasn't sure she liked the experience. It unsettled her. She shivered whenever she remembered the boy dying in front of her, the feel of the heat from the fire against her skin, the smell of blood getting stronger as it flowed towards her with smoke stinging her eyes. It felt all too real to be a dream from what Sakura had read or heard.

But it's not as if she had anything to compare it too. It was her first dream after all. Maybe she was just a bit sensitive to the sensation. Whatever the answer was, it left her in a bad mood all day long. Her friends wrote it off as her having a headache or lack of sleep. Not that Sakura blamed them. She felt like hell so she probably looked it too.

"Studying finally caught up to her," Choji commented, a round friend of hers from junior high who was never without his bag of chips. "Just leave her alone and she'll be fine tomorrow." Sakura hoped so, if this is what dreams were like all the time, she wasn't sure if she would ever get a full night of sleep again.

When the final bell rang and the typical cheer went up through the school to signal the start of the weekend, Sakura was beyond relieved. She packed her books away and said farewell to her friends being sure to smile at them in an apologetic way for her behavior. Her friends took it and wished her good weekend.

"Don't forget we're all going shopping tomorrow." Temari called after her as Sakura left the building. Sakura waved over her shoulder to let them know she had heard and began to walk home.

It was a gorgeous day and Sakura let the sunshine soak into her skin. She lived close to her high school, which was unusual for a Japanese student living in and around Tokyo, mainly because her parents could afford it. They weren't in the city proper but close enough that it was a simple twenty-minute train ride from downtown. The streets were quiet around this time of day and Sakura was alone on her walk. She let the silence sooth her and tried to erase the feelings of unease that had welled up inside her since this mornings event.

She was tired. That nap in the nurse's office did little to energize Sakura for the rest of the school day. She hadn't even had the energy to write down notes for an upcoming test in biology. She supposed she would have to borrow Sai's since the artistic genius always aced everything whether he took notes or not. Sakura was lucky that biology was one of the few classes he did take notes in.

The wind was gentle that day, a constant companion that brought with it a touch of chill, a hint of the coming autumn and the winter close on its heels. Autumn was Sakura's favorite time of year in spite of what people would think because of her name. The crisp air the leaves changing from normal green to an explosion of red, green, brown and gold. To her it was a constant fireworks display that lasted two months long.

Her shoulder blade length hair pulled free of the tight braid she had pulled it into that morning, caught up in the fingers of the slight wind. Sakura passed a tall oak tree. She smiled as childhood memories finally washed away the last lingering sensations of unease. She remembered playing under that tree, re-enacting scenes from their favorite anime. Sakura had always played the damsel in distress, as was her fancy at the time, while Naruto was the brave young hero sent to rescue her. Eventually that all changed when the pair reached junior high and such actions became childish and embarrassing.

Sakura smiled and turned to walk away. A flash of movement out of the corner of her eye stopped her and made her glance back. She raised her hand to brush away lingering hair and tuck it securely behind her ear. She saw nothing but branched swaying in the breeze and heard nothing but the rustling of leaves. Maybe the dream affected her more than she originally thought? She shrugged and continued her walk home; she was late as it is.

Unseen by Sakura, hidden in the shadow of the large trunk of the tree, a knife was buried deeply into the root with a snake pinned expertly to the bark.

End of Chapter


	3. Third Dream

~Yume~

_It happed so suddenly. I was just standing there with my friends laughing about the coming week. I don't think I will ever remember exactly how or why. Only that it did and there was nothing I or anyone could have done to change that. Fate is strange that I way. I know that now._

_Third Dream_

'What's going on?' Sakura thought in a panic. Her breathing was becoming heavy. The underbrush snapped and crashed beneath her as she ran. She was so confused, one minute she was with her friends laughing and having a good time at the mall and the next thing she knew…

'Where am I?' She stopped and placed her hands on her knees, bent over Sakura coughed violently, her body shaking in effort to breath. Her lungs burned with every breath. 'Everyone…' she thought, tears brimmed in her eyes and threatened to fall but Sakura brushed them away quickly. She would not cry.

To gather her thoughts Sakura looked around. She had to get her baring's, not dwell on the impossible, on the man in the mask bending over her, his head cocked in puzzlement. Sakura shook her head ridding herself of the image and tried harder to look around, she paused and saw only the trees of the dark forest she had awoken up in.

'Who was that?' Sakura shivered as she recalled the shadow cast visage of the man in the mask. She was terrified when she had woken up in strange surroundings with him staring at her in eerie silence. When he moved towards her, reaching out with his hand, her already high strung nerves had snapped and her fight or flight response kicked in and she had taken off without a backwards glance. She thought she heard him yell something after her but frankly all Sakura cared was getting away. Not that she was thinking clearly at that moment, instincts have a way with taking over when your mind was shut down in shock.

Sakura turned in a full circle, not knowing which way she had come and which way to go. She was scared; her nerves on end and her breaths were shallow. A stich had seized up in her side; there was no way she could run anymore. Sweat from pained muscles and exertion covered her face in a shiny coat. She turned north and felt a sudden sense of déjà vu wash over her. The sky, which had been as black as spilt ink since she had arrived, was dyed a fierce burnt orange.

Sakura swallowed, bile rising in her throat as dread built in her stomach making her nauseated. An in escapable pull had been drawing her in that direction for a while and now that she aware of it, that gentle pull became more intense and it forced her to take a step, and then another towards the scorched sky.

She started in a walk, avoiding ferns and above ground roots as she made her way north. A few moments later she passed a large oak tree and stared up into the leafy foliage, a gentle wind passed through its branches sending whispers of sound, punctuated with the cracking and groans of the giants' limbs. To Sakura, it was an ominous sound.

To her left was an embankment that blocked her view of whatever created that orange sky. She began to climb and in the back of her mind awareness came, in parallel with the growing dread in her.

"Impossible," she whispered as a spark of an idea, one quickly brushed aside in denial flew through her head. Higher she climbed, her head down in the effort to keep her burning leg muscles moving. Shakily she reached the top and when she arrived Sakura felt an ice-cold stab in her gut as she looked up and surveyed the valley.

Sakura felt her face pale, her sweat became cold and her shaky legs gave out. She fell to her knees and fire was reflected in her wide disbelieving eyes as she stared directly into her nightmare.

Earlier that day

It was noisy like always at the mall on Saturday. Sakura was sitting by herself in front of a café, waiting for her friends to find her. She sipped a coffee and had a notebook she always carried with her out and a pen, jotting down her thoughts and of her past experiences.

Currently she was filling in what had happened to her yesterday and her strange dream. She had another last night but it had faded when she awoke, a single image of a truck bearing down on her stuck in her mind. Her hand paused at that but continued to glide smoothly over the paper swiftly and surely making the strokes that made up the kanji as she wrote. She was in a much better mood now that she had a full nights rest and she was writing everything out on paper. Writing had always soothed her and allowed her to work out problems and think rationally.

Sakura wasn't paying much attention to the world around her other then the quick glances every now and then to look for her approaching friends. She lifted her I-pod and changed the song to something that better suited her mood and took another sip of her scalding hot drink. Taking another look she finally saw Temari and Hinata approaching. What surprised her was that Naruto was with them, chatting cheerfully to the pair. Hinata was bright red as the blond walked next to her, his hands tucked away in his baggy shorts pockets.

"Sakura!" Temari called out cheerfully waving her hand to catch Sakura's attention. Sakura waved back with a smile and she carefully put her book and pen away in her shoulder bag.

"Hey guys." She greeted, "Naruto what are you doing here?" she asked the boy. Naruto grinned.

"I just happened to see them when I was walking to the ramen shop." He answered. "And I thought I'd ask them to join but they said they were coming to meet you."

"Uh huh," Sakura said with a grin as she slung her bag over her head and had it rest across her chest. "That still doesn't explain why you're here now."

"Well Temari had this idea of me coming along and have Hinata help me with my English by quizzing me on what I see." Naruto said with a grin.

"Not to mention Ichiraku ramen has a booth here so you're not really missing out on anything." Sakura said with a twitch of a brow.

"Well, it doesn't hurt." The blond agreed.

"Come on," Temari begged, grabbing Sakura's arm and began dragging her into the mall proper, "We're missing the sales!" Hinata giggled and Sakura rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at Naruto.

"Prepare to hold bags my friend." She warned him as Temari all but pulled her arm out of her socket getting her into a fashionable clothing store. Naruto sweat dropped and looked at Hinata.

"That was Temari's real purpose in bringing me huh?" he asked the quiet girl. Hinata coughed delicately into her hand and looked away, refusing to meet Naruto's eyes. "I knew it." He moaned.

"Hey, hey," Temari came up to Sakura as the pink haired girl shifted through a rack of cute graphic t-shirts. The blond shoved the pair of capris into Sakuras face. "Aren't these cute! They'll look fabulous on you!" Sakura took the pants and looked them over. They were in the skinny style and ended about what would be half way up her calf with delicate embroidery of flowers and vines going up the side of the leg.

"And what would I wear these with?" Sakura asked her friend with a look, not letting on that she really did like the jeans, if they were comfy.

"Hmmmm," Temari tapped her chin, closing one eye to gaze around the sparsely populated store. "Ah!" She said suddenly her hand darting forward like a knife. "With this, this, this and this!" in a blur she had the items she picked out and were shoving them and Sakura into a changing room.

"Now put them on and show me!" Temari demanded after taking Sakuras bag and closing the curtain over the cupboard that served as the stores dressing room. She stood to the side acting as sentry while Sakura changed. Guarding against any unwanted intruders. Not that Sakura thought she would get any in an all women's clothing store. She sighed and began to change. To be honest Temari's selection weren't bad, they just weren't anything Sakura would have chosen for herself. She pulled on the jeans and the rest of the ensemble before looking at herself in the mirror. She blinked in surprise.

'Huh, who knew?' she thought in wonder. Temari had dressed her in a soft pink tank top that was covered by a loose thin white cotton, short-sleeved tunic that was fitted at the waist. Like she had estimated the jeans were fitted and ended below the knees but was surprisingly comfortable, her hair was pulled back by a simple white scarf tied just below her head at the nape of her neck and instead of her usual sneakers she wore flats with a T- strap that bucked around her ankles.

'So this is what I would look like if I cared?' Sakura thought sarcastically, not wanting to admit to herself that she looked good. In spite of that she twisted this way and that, trying to see herself from all different angles. Deciding she looked good enough to present herself in public Sakura took one last look in the mirror before preparing to leave the dressing room.

She looked up and stopped. Over her shoulder stood the shadow man. Far back as if he stood further away than possible then the length the dressing room allowed.

He turned towards her and for the first time Sakura saw the Shadow man head on, she still couldn't see his face but his eyes were pinpoints of glowing red. Sakura gulped, refusing to blink, refusing to turn away. Was he faded? Compared to the last time she had seen him in that bazar dream she had yesterday or even in the reflection of the windows at school, he seemed a lot less corporeal. She stared at the shadow man and realized something. He wasn't looking at her. He didn't see her. He was looking past her…at what?

Unable to keep her eyes open any longer Sakura blinked and he was gone. Sakura stood there for a time, just staring at that spot over her shoulder as if she could will him to come back. Will him to be as solid as before because she just had this feeling. A horrible feeling that he was slipping away, that he would no longer exist soon and for some inexplicable reason, that terrified her.

The hangings were wrenched aside and Temari's face popped up exactly where the man had been standing.

"Geez Sak," She asked her face slightly annoyed, "What's taking you so long?"

Sakura tensed up in surprise and forced herself to relax, plastering a smile on her face. "Nothing Temari, I was just trying to get used to this new look your forcing on me." Temari rolled her eyes.

"I'm not _forcing_ you. You're to stubborn to be forced into anything." She said then her face brightened, "But I was right! You look awesome!" she gushed pulling her out of the room to take a better look at her. She smiled widely in her signature smile that flashed her teeth. "I'm so glad I bought you these!"

"Wait bought?" Sakura started the smile slipping off immediately, replaced by confusion, when Hinata walked out of the changing room, 'when had she gone in?' with Sakura's old clothes put away in bags.

"Yep!" Temari chirped obviously pleased with herself. "While you were admiring your self. Think of it as an early birthday present!" she added the last part when it looked like Sakura was going to protest. "They're from both of us!" Temari continued dragging Hinata in under her arm, "Even Naruto pitched in for the necklace." She said handing over a small black box. Sakura looked peeved for a moment before giving up. When Temari got like this, nothing could stop her.

"Thanks." She said at last with a small blush. Naruto waited outside the store and took the bags with Sakura's old clothes.

"Did she see the necklace yet?" He asked the two girls. They shook their heads and leaned over Sakuras shoulder to peer at the box. Sakura glanced at the two then at the blond boy grinning and caved. She opened the box and smiled. It was a locket made out of sterling silver with a Sakura blossom engraved into the face. Se took it out and popped open the locket. Inside, as she half expected, was a snap shot of the four of them at last weeks school dance. Naruto grinning brightly over a blushing Hinata and Temari hanging off Sakura's neck all of them facing the camera.

"You guys are the best." Sakura muttered quietly and put the necklace on.

"Awe we love you too hun." Temari cooed making Sakura laugh.

From them they had a great time, buying lunch at Ichiraku for Naruto who was as happy as a clam, slurping down his six bowls of noodles while Temari looked on in disgust. Sakura and Hinata laughing. Going to the game store to brows the latest games and more shopping before leaving at sunset.

"What a day!" Temari sighed as they waited for the lights to turn so they could walk across the busy intersection just outside the mall. Sakura nodded in agreement and she brushed some stray hairs away from her face as a sudden wind picked up.

"Now I know why you girls are so thin," Naruto remarked glumly, placing his hand to his forehead, "Shopping with you guys is a marathon!"

"It's not that bad," Hinata told him shyly.

"Easy for you to say," Naruto replied, "You do this all the time."

"Awe is the baby face blondie getting tiwerd?" Temari mocked him in a baby voice.

"This baby-face is about to smack you." He muttered. Sakura laughed as far behind her in the crowd a child tripped over a rock, falling sideways into a man. That man stumbled into the woman in front of him, who tripped over her shopping bags she had just placed down to rest her arms. The woman fell into Naruto, who fell into Hinata who bumped Sakura, who took the one fatal step off the curb and stumbled into the intersection. Missing Temari's steadying hand.

A horn blared.

"Sakura look out!" Temari screamed.

Sakura looked up as breaks screeched, Hinata shrieked, Naruto yelled, and the truck barreled down on her.

Red-hot pain, people screaming faded into darkness and all went silent.

End of Chapter


	4. Fourth Dream

~Yume~

_It happed so suddenly, I don't think I will ever remember exactly how it happened or why. Only that it did and there was nothing I, nor anyone could have done to change that. Fate is strange that I way. I know that now._

_Fourth Dream_

Pain came first. Every bone aching and every inch of muscle screaming. Suffocation was momentary then Sakura forced her lungs to accept air hastily sucked in. Her head was splitting with agony and images too fast to comprehend sped hastily through her mind. There were screams. Distant noises, as if they were a half forgotten memory. Then, on the heels of memory, came awareness. Everything stopped in that single moment when Sakura was aware that something was different.

She was cold. A wind gusted, faintly rustling her hair in its gentle grip, cooling her body. A sharp contrast to the leftover summer heat from a second ago. The light was gone, sunset? She heard a faint rustling beside her, cloth rubbing up against itself as someone moved.

'Am I dead?' Sakura thought, 'No, if I was dead I wouldn't hurt so much.' Where were her friends? Why was it so quiet? The ache deep in her bones was slowly fading away and the sharp bite in her head had receded. A fog came then, a mist building in her minds eye.

_The scared face of a boy, kneeling beside his parents' dead bodies strewn on the bloody dirt. He stared up as an armoured man loomed above him with a raised, bloody sword. Sakura choked on a scream, to tell the boy to run. She couldn't move, someone was holding her down; she thrashed against the hands pressing down on her arms. Ignored the urgent voice, strangely muffled, telling her to calm down. She had to get to get to the boy, to save him from the murderous samurai. It was so important that the boy lived. He had to live! The scene in front of her eyes grew dim and narrowed, rapidly falling away from her. The sword fell._

"No!" she screamed, her eyes snapping open. Her attempt to sit up was halted by a pair of large warm hands on her arms as well as the sudden appearance of a face above her. Sakura screamed again. A porcelain mask of a snake, strangely painted with bright red designs, was deeply hooded and frightening. The shadows fell in sharp contrast on the white mask, giving it a sinister look. Sakura swallowed as she stared into those deep pits that served as the masks eyes. Its head was tilted to the side as if the person behind the mask was regarding her with and air of slightly hostile curiosity.

Sakura glanced down at the hands restraining her, as if to reassure herself they were human. They were gloved in black cotton, with metal plates sewn into the knuckles and the back of the hand. More metal guarded the person's muscular arms and the glove itself ended just below the shoulder before being covered by the dark folds of the person's cloak. Sakura returned her gaze to the person above her and was startled to see his eyes, for she was sure now that the person holding her was a man, behind the mask. His hood had fallen back as the breeze sprung up, revealing midnight black hair that stuck up in the back as if he had just risen from bed, and he allowed her to rise into a sitting position. He quickly let go and stepped back quickly, his hand going to the small of his back, his other hand raised as if to ward off any sudden movements she might make. Startled by this, made jumpy by his overbearing presence, Sakura decided to look around, anything to not have to look back into that foreboding gaze. Even if it was somewhat familiar, she couldn't even speak she was so frightened by the man.

Trees she saw, she was surrounded by trees. It was grass she was lying on, she suddenly realized, not asphalt. She began to shiver and a feeling of dread fell over her. This wasn't Tokyo. There were no tall buildings above her, reflecting the sun into her eyes. The sounds of cars roaring past or thousands of people's conversations were missing, replaced by the whispers of trees as wind blew through its branches. It was an empty, open, starry sky above her, not the light polluted haze she had grown up knowing. A feeling of a vast emptiness came over Sakura then and she found it hard to breath.

'Where am I?' she thought, not wanting to startle her silent observer. Her heart rate picked up to an alarming pace. 'Where's Temari? Hinata? Naruto?' The man had sensed this, had seen her tense up and her eyes dilate in fear, his grip on his weapon behind his back tightened slightly. He gestured as if to grip Sakura's arm again. She flinched back, away from his reach and looked at him once more. Sakura's world zeroed in on his masked face and she felt all the air in her lungs whoosh out. His eyes were bright red.

Pain forgotten, Sakura struggled to breath as her lungs froze in his gaze, she couldn't move, her muscles locked. She fought against the compulsion her mind screaming at her to get away. Panic had taken over her mind effectively stalling any attempts of rationalizing what she was seeing. She had taken him by surprise by her sudden movement, He blinked and she broke free of his gaze. As fast as she could, Sakura was on her feet and without think was sprinting away. His startled shout fell on deaf ears. It was too much, the truck barrelling down on her, waking up to a strange place, and now a man with glowing red eyes? What the hell was going on?

When the pink haired girl had broken from his gaze a yell had escaped involuntarily from Sasukes mouth. He hadn't realized he had hypnotized her and he cursed under his breath at his laps of control, but she had startled him, in more ways than one.

His day had started off normally. Or at least as normal as his life could get. Sasuke was on his way home from an assassination, the day was clear and he was up wind from his targets location so no enemy shinobi could track him by his sent. Sasuke was in no hurry, exhausted by traveling day and night to reach his target before he moved on to another town as merchants did. Only this merchant was no normal merchant, he sold opium.

Opium was banned. Its addictive qualities had the ability to destroy not only the users lives but also an entire city. The drug, distributed effectively, could bring down the current empire if one wasn't careful. Sasukes employers didn't want that to happen, the current shoganate provided plenty of war for the Shinobi to profit from by offering their services for hire. The fall of the shoganate meant the death to business. In this era of war, business was very good.

To good to be brought down by a petty man too greedy to know what he was doing. The merchant was but a pawn in the game of politics. Sasukes employers were more interested in man behind the scenes, the man supplying the drug and ordering its distribution. It was a question for another time; Sasuke was too tiered to care at the moment. He had done his job and that was that. However, exhaustion was no excuse for letting a little girl, even one as strange as she, to get away from his watch. Sasuke stood, pulled his hood back up to cover his unique hair and began to run after her. She was fast, he conceded, for a civilian. When he reached the tree line Sasuke jumped and began to follow her from the treetops. As he observed her panic fuelled run, he thought back to when he found her.

Sasuke had been half way through the two day hike home, the sun was setting to the west, dyeing the land in it's fire red hues when he had heard a sound he had never heard before. It was a squeal, a sound of something trying to stop quickly, he assumed. He stopped and looked around; he was in familiar territory by this point and felt safe to stop. Screams from a hundred people, strangely echoed and faded, coupled with a bright flash of light drew his attention to the clearing not far to his left. He had gone running without a conscious thought, pulling his katana as he did in case it was a demon trying to trick him. What he had found, bursting through the tree line, was something he wasn't to sure was far off the mark.

A woman, a girl really, not much younger than him, dressed in odd clothes lay sprawled on the ground, as if she had been thrown back by a great force.

Ever cautious, Sasuke had approached her slowly, his sword raised and pointed at the girl, ready to strike at a moments notice. As he had grown closer, he saw her sift and moan out in pain. He had felt his heart stop in panic when he caught sight of her hair. The soft pink of the cherry blossom. A tree spirit maybe? The girl tossed and turned as if having a nightmare. Sasuke quickly sheathed the sword and knelt by the girl's side. She was covered by a thin film of sweat and was muttering something under her breath. He placed his hands on her arms to keep her still. She was obviously delirious.

He tried calling out to her, trying to wake her from her dream, but it gripped her tightly, until she suddenly opened her eyes and yelled out. Sasuke was shocked. He had never seen green eyes before. He stared deeply in curiosity, not aware he was making the girl uncomfortable.

She was scared; he had noted then, he did so again now as the girl stopped to catch her breath looking around to observe her surroundings.

'Scared but calming down.' He thought as he crouched on a branch just above her, his arms resting on his knees. She looked around and stopped. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and saw the blood drain from her face. He looked over his shoulder and saw the sky scorched by the haze of fire. This wasn't new in this day and age but the village just over the ridge was peaceful and under the protection of his village, Konoha. He frowned in indecision but the girl was already running again. In the direction of the village he saw with slight surprise. He leapt down from his vantage point and followed, his decision made for him. When he caught up, the girl was on her knees staring down at the brutality before her. Sasuke glanced at her briefly before looking down as well. The carnage before him was nothing new, but the flag the army marched under made his blood boil.

"Son of a bitch," He hissed, startling the girl beside him and with another brief glance at her in hesitation, he shook his head and took off for the village. There was nothing to save, he knew. The buildings were destroyed but any survivors must be protected.

Sakura watched the man run down the hill for a second her eyes still not believing what she was seeing, what she was hearing, what she was smelling. Fear gripped her, she couldn't move her legs to stand up and run away. She couldn't even find the energy to cry when it had hit her that she was somewhere strange and dangerous and had no way of knowing if she could go back home. Then another thought hit her.

This was her dream, her dream come to life. The man who she had jumped in front of the knife to save was running down the hill as she looked, on to help the people of that doomed village. A cold chill set over her, as if an ice cube had dropped into her stomach as a sudden thought hit her.

"Oh no, the boy," she whispered and was on her feet and running once more in a second.

It was so much worse than she had imagined. The smell of cooked flesh made her gag as the smoke stung her eyes and made them water. People fleeing were brushing up against her. Pushing her this way and that. Sakura fought against the tide to where she knew the boy would be. She covered her moth with her arm to stop the smoke from choking her.

A house collapsed as she ran past, the fire had eaten it' way through the support beams and it was now a pile of burning embers. The wave of scorching heat and burning sparks made her stumble and almost fall. She could feel her arms burn from the force of the incredible heat and she turned her head away to breath the relatively cooler air.

Sakura stopped, her head whipping around, looking for the boy. He was close, she could feel it. Around her people were screaming. People were dying but she couldn't help them, she had to find the boy, it was the most important thing, the only thing she could think of. Her eyes passed over blackened bodies and screaming men and women being chased by men with swords, rounded up like cattle to be carried off and sold into slavery. And then, through the chaos, she found him. There, kneeling by his parent's bodies, and the samurai was there, his sword drenched in blood was already raised.

"Stop!" Sakura screamed and rushed at the samurai. That boy was not allowed to die. She pushed herself to the limit, her legs muscles screaming in exertion the pain from earlier came back ten fold threatening to seize up and despair washed over her when she saw she wouldn't make it. That she couldn't save the boy.

To her left Sasuke danced, his blade flashed of silver and red in the firelight. He had heard her scream, was surprised to see that she had even followed him into the chaos. He turned in the brief lull and saw where she was running. Saw the samurai turn at her scream as well, saw the sword falter and saw her run into the armoured man. She pushed him with all her strength into the burning house behind the boy. 'How dare he attack an unarmed boy?' She thought fiercely. The samurai fell into the flames where he screamed in agony and writhed as the fire licked at his flesh and died.

Sakura stood by the boy and stared wide-eyed suddenly aware of what she had done. She had killed somebody, to save another. Walling off her horror for another time, she could not break down now, not in the midst of a battle, Sakura bent to look at the boy, his eyes wide and full of unshed tears. His face caked in blood and soot and he stared at her. She smiled as warmly as she could, considering the circumstances, she felt she had to comfort him and felt not a tremor in her lips. She took his hand.

"Come on," She told him, gently "We have to go." The boy nodded and Sakura stood, looked around for the masked man and saw him watching her intently. She flinched under his stare, not wanting to meet his gaze once again then turned with the boy in hand and began to run.

The flow of people had lessened and Sakura found she could run easier now that she was going with the tide and not rushing against it. She passed clusters of people who, instead of in her dream acting docile and scared, were fighting against their attackers who were attempting to round them up with anything they could get their hands on, rocks, farming tools, even barehanded.

These were fierce people, she realized as she took the boy out of danger. These people were not at all like in her dream. What had changed?

Coolness enveloped her as she and the boy left the burning village behind. They slowed when they entered the trees. Sakura stopped and looked around, making sure they couldn't be seen from the village before turning to the boy. He was sitting with his legs drawn up, his tears now spilling out as his body shook with silent sobs. Sakura knelt beside him and drew him into a hug. She flinched as she accidently rubbed her burnt arms and grimaced, sucking it up. It was all she could do for now because she had to get back to the village. She had to get back to the masked man now. His red eyes had scared her earlier but now Sakura wasn't afraid, well not _as_ afraid. She knew he wouldn't harm her. How she knew that she didn't have a clue. But it was a feeling so profound Sakura couldn't help but acknowledge it.

Sakura drew back from the boy and he looked up at her, it struck Sakura then how these people must see her. Dressed in modern clothes compared to their kimonos and yukatas from ancient times, as it seemed to her, Sakura realized that where ever she was, it was way behind her own time. Plus her hair, lets not forget her unusual hair colour.

"I have to go now." She told the boy, who nodded, "Stay here." She said, "And don't let anyone see you." She stood and began to run back to the village. Sakura was getting that stitch back in her side but forced her to ignore it. She had to find the masked man.

It wasn't as hard as finding the boy. The man struck on heck of an image, helping people get out of the doomed village and into the woods. He had lost his cloak somewhere and Sakura saw his armour for the first time. A black shirt cut off at the arms under a white canvas like chest piece and long cotton black pants over sandals of a design Sakura had never seen before.

A blood red scarf to match his eyes was wrapped around his neck and fluttered almost delicate behind him as the man dipped and swerved to escape enemy attacks. He broke free after cutting two men down and began sprinting. Sakura once more felt the world narrow and slow. She was running again, being a track athlete had really paying off today she concluded.

There, she saw it, the unseen foe rose up from the bushes, Sakura was almost there and the man had turned to see her. His free arm rose to reach for her and he missed noticing the danger.

"Look out!" Sakura yelled just as she reached him, her eyes locked on the enemies' knife. She slid in front of the man shielding him with her own body, surprising him as the assassins knife was about to plunge into her chest in a killing blow.

The masked man grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back away from the deadly blade. The knife missed Sakura by and inch but caught her shirt and tore it. The masked mans blade flashed faster than Sakura could see and the enemy fell, his eyes wide behind a cloth mask tied around his face. His neck yawned as his lifeblood pumped out and splattered on Sakuras face. The man fell and was still.

Sakura shook, her legs gave out and found that she couldn't look away from the dead man in front of her. All the death she had seen today caught up in her in that moment. The masked man knelt beside her. Sasuke resisted the impulse to place his arms around her shoulders.

"Hey," he prompted tying to gain her attention, trying to see if she was hurt. Slowly Sakura raised her hand to her face and felt the tacky wetness of blood. She brought her hand away and stared at her shaking hand that was dyed red, as red as a crimson rose.

"It's so warm." She whispered and fainted.

Sasuke caught the girl when she fell. She was so light; he looked around and saw that the village had burned itself to the ground. The attacking samurai had retreated and the people had long hidden themselves in the woods, waiting for the sun to rise and begin a day of starting over. A boy was walking towards the pair. The same boy, he realized, that the girl had saved.

"Is she all right?" the boy asked indicating the girl. His voice was cracked from inhaling smoke and supressed emotion. Sasuke nodded, not speaking. The boy accepted his silence for that was the shinobi custom.

"When she wakes up." The boy continued, "Could you tell her I said thank you? My moms sister's family were killed but she said she and her husband will take me in so I'll be alright." Sasuke nodded. The boy bowed to him and ran off to the waiting woman and man who were standing nervously at the forests edge. They two bowed to him in respect and gathered the boy in their arms and walked into the woods. Sasuke watched them for a moment before looking down at the girl in his arms and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" He muttered. He supposed he could just leave her here, but she had saved his life he grudgingly admitted it. He was tired and hadn't sensed the enemy until it was too late.

Sasuke sat and pondered for a moment before rising to his feet. He adjusted his hold on the girl and began to walk back through the smoldering village.

The boy and his aunt and uncle watched the retreating forms of the shinobi and that strange who had saved their lives until they were swallowed up by the thick black smoke as the cresting moon rose blood red over the ridge.

Unknown to the odd pair, rumours would soon spread about a girl with strange pink hair with clothes from another world. These rumours would reach the far corners of this land, and draw the attention of an enemy best left undisturbed.

End of Chapter.


	5. Fifth Dream

~Yume~

_When I think back to that first day, I can't help but remember the chaos of the night before. I was scared. I had seen people die for the first time in my life, and I would see many more in the coming days. But I didn't feel afraid then, that first day, watching his back as he walked in front of me, taking me to his home, taking me to safety. I think it was then, seeing his strength in spite of his pain, I first fell in love with him. I didn't even know what he looked like, he didn't really seem to like me, but I was fine with that, as long as I could stay by his side…._

Fifth Dream

Sakura could smell the smoke before she awoke a few hours later so sharp in contrast to the crisp clean morning air back in the clearing she first woke up in. The sun was barley cresting the horizon over the dense forest. It was small and warm, banishing the chill of early dawn. She slowly opened her eyes to the world then closed them quickly, counting to ten before opening them once more. She was covered in dirt; soot stained the once perfectly white shirt her friends had give her. Sakura didn't even want to think of the state of her hair and face, cover in god knows what.

'It wasn't a dream this time,' she thought. 'That actually happened.' Slowly she sat up, her muscles still sore from the running the night before and the unaccustomed sleeping on the uneven ground.

'I need a shower,' Sakura thought absently before a heavy black blanket fell off her form and gathered around her waist. Surprised Sakura picked it up and examined the wool fabric before looking around the clearing, running her hand through her matted hair, 'and a brush.'

Across from the fire sat the masked man. He regarded her with an unwavering gaze. His arms rested on his knees and his sword lay by his side as a menacing reminder to Sakura just who this man was.

She supressed a shiver but her hands shook with a slight tremor when she remembered that blade free of its sheath and dyed red. It was only the night before and he had killed so many so easily.

Sasuke watched the girl all through the night. After he had left the wreckage of what had once been a village he had made the long trek back to where he had dropped his pack. It annoyed him a slightly, it had been slow going and he was tired. The wound on his side didn't help the matter. It prevented him from tree hopping. Plus he wasn't sure if the girl could handle it. He had placed her down on the ground and made sure his cloak was blood free before using it as a blanket.

After that he had made a fire and prepared to spend the night on watch. There was a chance of those samurai who had attacked the village weren't far off and looking for an easy target. As much as Sasuke didn't want to admit it, he wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight in the condition he was in. Already tired from his mission and then not stopping to rest for almost 72 hours with a runaway strange, spirit girl and then the village and being wounded and the walk back carrying said girl…it had been a long, long, long day and it wasn't over yet.

When he had settled down, Sasuke removed his mask and begun to work on his wound. He hissed as he peeled the sweat and blood drenched armour and shirt off. The blood had dried on the walk and had stuck his clothes to his skin. Once his clothes were removed he checked he skin. He prodded the flesh around the wound, checking for early signs of infection and inflammation. He was lucky, the wound was a clean cut and not the jagged rips that always left scars and were bothersome to heal. He opened his pack and pulled out the medic pack carried by all shinobi who weren't medics.

To be honest, he wasn't that proficient at treating his own wounds. It wasn't often he was hit and he had let this particular skill slacken. He was paying for that now, he thought grimly. Glancing back at the girl to make sure she was still asleep and couldn't see his face, Sasuke began to work.

To be honest, he was hit because he had been distracted. Once he had seen her in the village, running towards the boy and the samurai who would have killed him, she had been at the forefront of his mind. Joining him in a burning village to fight against a hoard of blood thirsty, armed, men was not what he had expected when he had found her. She had looked delicate to him. Frail, like the dolls he had seen children of nobles play with.

He had lost sight of her as the battle swiftly caught him in its burning grip. He was worried when he couldn't find her, was looking for her when he didn't dodge a stab to his side he would have normally side stepped easily. When he had seen her running towards him at the end, he had reached for her unconsciously.

Sasuke bit his lip as he doused the wound in sake, it burned the wound but the alcohol cleaned it of any dirt that would make him sick before he wrapped it in clean cotton bandages.

When he was done he sat back with a sigh of relief and took a swig of the sake from a travel flask he had brought with him. It wasn't the best, but it would do. Sasuke would get the wound looked at when he got back to Konoha. He lowered the bottled and sighed.

Once more he felt his attention drawn to the girl. She was a mystery and he hated mysteries. He liked knowing where everything in his world belonged; it helped him live his life in relative comfort. It made missions easier. But this girl was an enigma; she didn't fit in this world, that much was obvious. He couldn't place her in any of the boxes he used in his mind to categorize what and who he knew. It was… frustrating.

Now she was staring at him, her big green eyes were like windows to her soul, showing him every emotion in her eyes. Behind his mask once more and clothed Sasuke resisted the urge to shift under her shameless staring. He saw her eyes glance at his katana; he had placed it strategically by his side to gauge her reaction. He noted her eyes widen, a sudden flash of fear and then she turned quickly away and was sick.

Sakura coughed and bile burned her throat, she hadn't eaten in so long there was nothing in her stomach but acid. Her eyes began to tear and the torrent of images of burned bodies and the stench of blood, smoke and god knew what else crashed together in her mind. Echoes of the screams of the dying resounded endlessly, they drowned out the sound of her heartbeat. They wouldn't stop and with each memory she retched once more.

When Sakura looked at the sheathed sword, she could only see the faces of the dead in the reflection of its polished wood. It had taken all of her concentration to turn away and bend over away from the man and to make sure she wasn't sick on the cloak he had lent her.

It was minutes later, or longer, Sakura couldn't tell, when she felt him crouch beside her. He didn't touch her, he didn't do anything but kneel there, and somehow that was enough for her to calm down. Why would he calm her down? Common sense told her if anything she should be terrified of this armed and dangerous man. But some how common sense didn't seem to apply to her at the moment.

"I've never seen anyone die before," Sakura told him quietly. Her face was burning with embarrassment, "Never mind…k-kill s-someone…" Sakura felt her face burn hotter with horror at her stuttering, she refused to look up at the masked man. He remained silent for a moment before he spoke. It was the first time Sakura had heard his voice.

"Why?" The man spoke, his voice muffled from his mask, "Why save the boy?"

"He's important," Sakura whispered, aware completely of how vague this sounded. "He will be important."

The man didn't say anything but Sakura knew what he was thinking. 'He must think I'm crazy…' she thought embarrassed. She didn't know how she knew, but Sakura was certain that boy was not meant to die, not then, he had to live.

"What are you?" he asked her. Sakura froze and finally looked up, confused.

"What are you?" she countered. The man's head tilted to the side but he refused to rise to her barb. Maybe she was insane? Sakura bit her tongue and looked down. Once more she wished she could keep her temper in check.

"I'm human." Sakura told him, subdued. "My name is Haruno Sakura." The man didn't respond he just sat there silently, observing her. Sakura shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

The mask unnerved her, it was strange and frightening, and she had almost asked him this but stopped herself in time. He must have a reason for wearing it and instead asked, "Do you have water?" the man handed her a leather flask unstopped. Sakura took it from him with a small thank you and poured some into her mouth, swishing it around to rinse her mouth before spitting it out. Then she drank.

Sasuke was confused; the girl really did seem to be just another human. She finished drinking and handed him back the water. He placed it away and continued to study her, oblivious to her discomfort.

'How does she have pink hair?' he wondered vaguely before deciding he didn't care.

"Ummm," her quiet voice drew him back from his silent reverie. He looked back at her and she blushed, embarrassed, "I'm sorry to ask you, but I don't know where I am, could you tell me?"

'What the hell?' Sasuke thought. 'Is she stupid?' he sighed to release his frustration and to hide his surprised reaction to her question. He pointed to the East. "Three days walk towards the sun and you will come to Edo," he told her then pointed southwest, "that way lays Nagoya, my destination is in that direction as well." He stopped talking when he noticed she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were wide and unseeing in shock. Her face had paled so alarmingly fast he wondered if she were about to faint.

"E-Edo…" she whispered. Sakura couldn't believe her ears she felt the blood drain from her face and her hands went cold and clammy. If this man was telling her the truth, then she was still in Japan, and theoretically she was still in Tokyo…only she was at _least_ three hundred years in the past! But that's impossible! There was buzzing in her head and the world began to spin. Oh god she was going to faint again!

Sakura pitched forward but caught herself in time, head bowed and arms shakily holding herself up. Sakura's mind was whirling around, attempting to process all this. A cold sweat broke out on her skin and tears that had threatened her earlier now fell freely.

'Edo…not Tokyo…Edo oh my god.' Sakura's body shook in fear, 'I thought that maybe, I would be able to go home…but I am home…in a way.'

"Impossible," Sakura whispered, catching the masked man's attention. "That's impossible…" She looked back up startling the man who hid it quickly.

"This is a dream, it has to be," she told him. "It's impossible, and I can't be here in Edo. Edo doesn't exist anymore!" she took a shaky breath, "It's impossible to go backwards in time!"

Sasuke stared at the girl as if she were insane. 'Time Travel?' what the hell was that? Edo no longer exists? Who cares, it's a nobody town with a single castle, it would mean something if she had said Kyoto, the capital, but why would Edo be important?

However, Sasuke was inclined to believe her. Her fear was real, her desperate ravings sounded genuine, then there was the matter of her clothes and the way she spoke was odd. He shook his head. No, she was just insane.

"Where are you from?" he asked her, his voice serious.

"Tokyo," she replied softly. It seemed reality was now sinking in and she had taken on a dazed look, her eyes glassed over and tears fell unimpeded from them. Sasuke frowned.

"Never heard of the place," he grumbled, damn. He had been hoping to take her home and dump her there. Let her family take care of the crazy girl, but since he had no idea where 'Tokyo' was… Sasuke sighed; he had to take her with her. He couldn't kill her, he owed her his life from the night before, nor could he just leave her somewhere, what if she spoke of him? He was going to get one hell of a ribbing from the idiots…

Sasuke stood, wincing as his wound stretched, "get up." He ordered. The girl, Sakura that was her name, just looked up at him. He sighed again, shock he guessed. He reached down and gripped her upper arm lifting her from the ground. He flinched as once more his wound reminded him it existed.

"You're hurt." Sakura muttered her eyes at last refocusing to the world and zeroing in on his side.

Sasuke ignored her and indicated for Sakura to get her bag. "It's a long walk to my village, girl." He told her, "We best start now." Sakura picked up her bag and nodded as the masked man flung his cloak back on and walked over to bank the fire. Sakura watched him for a second when he picked up his pack then looked up the dawning sky. To the west was the village that had been destroyed. She felt sad for the dead but had to put it behind her. For now she had to adapt to life here, or she would die. That much was apparent to her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the masked man toss something at her. Reflexively she turned and caught it clumsily, almost dropping it in the process. In her hand she held an apple.

'They had apples back then?' she wondered, now that she was over the initial shock of being thrown back in time Sakura was getting excited, this was a chance to learn. She never passed up a chance to learn new things. But at the same time she was nervous, what if she couldn't go home? Time travel was impossible, but she was here right? Did that mean there might be a way to send her home?

"Eat that," the man told her as he shouldered his pack and began to walk. Sakura stared after him for moment then shrugged and bit into the apple. It was sweet and juicy and went very far to ease her hunger pangs. She followed the masked man, knowing deep in her heart that she was stepping out on a journey that would change her life.

The sun was high when Sasuke called for a break. He could still go on but the girl was exhausted. He was impressed, he had to grudgingly admit, and through out the long trek through rough terrain, the girl hadn't complained once. In fact she seemed to be enjoying herself, a complete change from the shaking and crying figure of that morning. Sasuke sat down against the tree, taking care to sip from his canteen in a way where she couldn't see his face.

'Maybe she's become fatalistic?' he thought as Sakura flopped to the ground where she had stood. She lay there on her back for a few moments staring up at the clouds before sitting up and taking off her ridiculous shoes.

Sakura grimaced at the state of her feet after hours of hard walking in new unbroken shoes. 'Damn you Temari.' She thought half-heartedly to her friend. The thought of Temari led to her other friends and then to her parents. Sakura felt herself slipping back into depression before she forcefully yanked herself out. Mentally slapping herself she thought fiercely, 'Stop it Sakura! Being depressed won't help anything!' the cool air of early fall soothed her tender feet and eased the pressure on her blisters.

She was proud of herself for keeping up with the highly athletic man. He didn't even seem out of breath! Bastard. She lay back down and rested her arm against her forehead. It was so quiet; Sakura could only hear the birds singing in the woods behind them again where they had fallen silent as the pair passed. Though now that she thought about it, it might have just been her. The masked man was so cautions going through the woods he had made no sound. It struck her as odd, that even completely alone in a forest he was so careful, he always paused now and then, his head tilted as if he was listening for something. For a while Sakura had tried it too but she could only her the rustling of trees. It unnerved her.

She breathed deeply, enjoying the clean, pollution free air. It was quiet on the tall hill the man had decided for them to rest on.

They were at the edge of the forest they had been hiking in since leaving the clearing. Below Sakura spread a wide expanse of untouched land, Mount Fuji was far in the distance to the south and the sky was bright blue with little cloud to block the warm sunlight. Sakura closed her eyes feeling the stirring of the breeze through her hair and the brushing of the tall grass on her arms and bare legs.

A shadow blocked the sunlight, Sakura opened her eyes and the masked man was standing over her, she hadn't even heard him approach, the water canteen in his hand. He held it out to her and Sakura took it, pondering how he could have moved so quietly, now and then in the woods. She had to remind herself once more that this man was a killer; he had shown her so proficiently last night, executing the enemy who had almost killed her.

He then walked off. Sakura sighed; it was time to move again. She stood and picked up her shoes, placing them in her bag. The grass was soft and covered the rocks and dirt quite well so she should be fine. She would put them back on if they came to woods again.

Silently Sakura took a drink from the canteen and began to follow her silent guide. He hadn't talked to her since leaving the clearing in spite of Sakura's attempts to find more about her current situation. He had answered her questions with a stony silence that had Sakura dumbfounded.

'Maybe he thinks it annoying?' she wondered, not knowing just how close to the mark she was. Instead Sakura now just looked around, studying her surroundings as she drank the water, trying to see what it was she did recognize and filing what she didn't know for later.

It wasn't until the odd pair had reached the bottom of the hill that Sakura realized something was wrong. The world got a little hazy and began to spin, her footsteps became uncertain and she couldn't see straight. The masked man had turned around and was watching her with his disinterested air that was becoming his trademark.

"Bastard." Sakura told him, her words slurring, a tone of surprise lacing her voice "You drugged me." But that was all she could get out before she fell and sleep took her once more.

Sasuke caught the girl before she could hit her head and picked up the canister that had held the drugged water. 'Stupid girl, couldn't see the different markings on the canister that marked it as drugged.' Sasuke thought as he lifted her into his arms.

Still, she had guts, calling him a bastard wasn't something anyone could do and live. But then she really didn't seem that afraid of him.

'Stupid,' he thought again with a shrug of his head, she really should be scared of him. Anyone else would be in her situation. The long restful walk had allowed Sasuke to recover sufficient chakra to quickstep the rest of the way home. Under his custody or not, Sasuke couldn't allow the girl to see the way to Konoha. So, he had drugged her to keep her from seeing the secret way to Konoha and thus saving her life. The elders would have demanded she die if she knew the location of their hidden village.

"Now we're even." He told her before making a sign with his free hand and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

End of Chapter


	6. Sixth Dream

Yume

_I guess it hit me that morning. I mean really hit me that I wasn't in Tokyo anymore. It was like being in a different world, and in a way I guess I was. Chances were, I could never go back. Waking up in a strange wooden house, alone and scared. I wanted more than anything to see my mother smile and tell me it was all a dream. The thing is, it wasn't, and I couldn't escape. Which left me with a question. What or who had brought me here? And how could I go home?_

_Sixth Dream_

"My Lord." A dark figure shrouded in shadows knelt before a sliding rice paper door in a darkened hallway. His hands trembled as he stifled the urge to run. He had not come all this way, sneaking into this heavily fortified castle and carefully avoiding all those guards to run now. The information he had to deliver was vital for his master's plans and no one could see him, no one could know he was here, save the unfortunate boy who had decided on a poor moment to go check on his father's livestock. But that was in the past now, one boy, a commoner at that, would not be missed in the village at the foot of this castle. It was necessity after all, if he was found here, it would start a war that would rip this empire apart.

The man bit his lip and forced his hands to be still and for his voice to remain calm. His master would not be happy with his tidings and he had no wish to leave this world. Any sign of weakness would only agitate his master and decrease his chances of survival.

Inside the room, a man sat in front of a desk writing a letter or a report of some sort, his back straight in the posture befitting his social status. His brush paused in one pale hand, unbound midnight black hair hung down until it reached the polished teak of the desk. A half melted candle guttered in a sudden chill, its flickering flame playing games with the shadows on the wooden walls.

"What is it?" the master asked of his servant. The man flinched at his master's tone. It did not promise anything good for him.

"We have done what was ordered," he replied. "Everything went according to plan."

"And the girl?" the cold voice asked.

"Unfortunately she is not with us, My Lord." The man began to shake, his nerves getting the better of him. "Some thing interfered before she reached us, but we do know that she has arrived in this world."

"That is…unfortunate indeed," the Master replied after a pause that made the kneeling man break out in sweat. "Do we know the location of the girl?"

"No, My Lord." The kneeling maid rushed out, "but I have my best men looking for her. She can't have appeared far from here and it shall only be a matter of time before she will be in our grasp."

"I know you have your best men working on this," the Master commented, his hand moving smoothly once more as he continued writing. "I also know," he paused for effect, making the man outside his room swallow hard, "You will not fail me."

"Yes my lord," the man vowed, dipping his head in submission, and then got the hell out of there. Inside the room, the Master lowered his brush and turned to look out the window at the rising full moon.

"Soon," he murmured, licking his lips in anticipation, "soon I shall have you, and everything will be mine."

"Uchiha!" Sasuke turned away from the doorway where he had been watching the spirit girl sleep. Kiba of the Inuzuka clan walked up to him and peered around him to look into the room.

"I was thinking that it was just a rumour but you really did bring a girl back." He turned to look at the stoic man. "What were you thinking?"

Sasuke shrugged, " I owed her." He replied. It was true after all.

"Riiiiiiight," Kiba said with a roll of his eyes. "Shikamaru, talk some sense into this guy." He asked the yawning ninja who came up next to them.

"Not my problem," Shikamaru said, scratching his head and he took glanced into the room then back to the others. "She was asleep when you brought her in right?"

Uchiha nodded, "I made sure of it."

"Then you shouldn't have too much of a problem, maybe."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Sasuke muttered and he pushed himself off the wall and began to walk. The other two ninja fell instep with him after closing the wooden sliding door separating the girl from the rest of the village and its prying eyes.

"You shouldn't have to much trouble with the elders," Kiba told his friend placing his hands behind his head as the trip walked.

"I'm not worried about the elders," Sasuke replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry about her either," Shikamaru said, "Ino will see to her in the morning."

"I'm not worried about her either," Sasuke told them. "I owed her, she saved a village, even if it was by accident." Also, what she said afterwards… _'He's important.'_' Sasuke wouldn't tell anyone but when when she had spoken, her voice had sent shivers down his spine. Her tone of voice had shifted to that of one who knew precisely what she was talking about, an empty sound with emotion stripped away as if she had been talking from a dream. It had left no doubt in Sasuke's mind that she had spoken true. But how would she know? Why was that boy important? And why did Sasuke so readily believe her when he had survived this long by being wary of others and opening himself only to the few he trust and considered friends?

He tsked and looked away from his companions who were too busy talking and too used to the Uchiha's quiet nature to notice his contemplative mood. 'More importantly,' he thought ruefully, 'where the hell did she come from?'

"Did you see her hair?" Kiba commented, "Got to be akayashi blood if not yokai."

"If it is it would be pretty thin," Shikamaru replied. "She's human."

"How can you tell?" Kiba asked.

"If she was yokai or akayashi then a simple anaesthetic wouldn't knock her out." Shikamaru replied glancing at Sasuke. "Unless you used enough to take out a horse?"

"No," Sasuke shook his head remembering how the girl had fainted and then later been sick after the incident at the village. A demon wouldn't have reacted like that to death. "She's human."

"If you guys say so…" Kiba said at last, still not convinced. The trio continued walking together in silence until they were in front of Sasuke's home, a small wooden house set away from the rest of the residential area of the village.

"Good night Sasuke," Kiba said with a wave and Shikamaru nodded his good bye. Sasuke didn't look back but did give them a wave before walking into his home.

Sasuke didn't bother lighting a candle. He could see fine without the added light. Besides, no amount of candlelight would prevent what was about to happen anyways. The darkness and the shadows born from the full moon's light wrapped themselves around him. Voices entered his head, dark voices that whispered temptations to him, offers of power that resonated with his blood. His eyes flashed red and the shadows retreated, reluctant to let him go but they did and Sasuke stalked off to his room where the open windows allowed the room to be bathed in moonlight, banishing the shadows. He breathed in deeply, held it for a couple of seconds and then released his breath slowly, his blood quietened, his eyes faded back to black. His back hit the wall and he slid to the floor, took off his mask and turned his face up to the celestial body hanging there, it own light dying the sky from it's normal black to the swash of white and deep blue he knew so well, letting the silver light bathe his face. He would have no sleep tonight he knew, it wasn't a premonition that told him this, he knew because it happened every full moon night, the whispers, and the empty promises that were his birthright.

_Yokai. _ The word coursed through his head on repeat, a never-ending mantra. Yokai…demon.

He threw his mask to the side; it crashed into the wall and fell to the floor, still whole, unbroken. The snake face glared back at him mockingly. In a silent plea he placed his head in his hands and was still. It was still a long while until morning.

_Yokai…_

It was dark when Sakura awoke once again. She was annoyed to say the least. How dare that jerk drug her! Her! After she saved his life? That bastard! She opened her eyes, the green as hard as the jewel they resembled, only to see complete black, no shades of grey to tell her where she was or what was with her. She blinked, only being conscious of the action telling her she was in fact awake. She couldn't see anything. Sakura sat up quickly and looked around trying to see something, anything!

Sakura began to shiver. She had never liked the dark ever since she was a kid, and the thought of being trapped, surrounded in absolute shadow terrified her. As long as she could see something she was fine but now Sakura couldn't even see her own hand!

In the dark, nothing could stop the flow of repressed memories she had so carefully pushed to the back of her mind over the past day. Flames, the screams of the dying descended upon her like before. This time though, Sakura saw the faces, faces of the dying and the dead, horribly distorted by her fear. The people of that village, yes, she had saved one boy, but so many more had died.

"I killed someone," Sakura whispered to the dark, her eyes wide in horror. "I killed a person." The face of the Samurai she killed came to her mind. How his eyes had locked on hers, shocked at the sight of her, disbelief that she had shoved him, horror in realization as he felt the sudden heat of the flames on his skin and then he screamed. Oh, his screams! Sakura covered her ears in an attempt to shield herself from the memory of his agony when the fire ate at his flesh. The stench and the sound were as real to her at that moment as it was when she was in the village.

Sakura couldn't stop shivering. A, cold sweat broke out all over her body. She huddled over and grit her teeth. Sounds and smells assaulted her senses driving her back down onto her side She curled up into the fetal position in a psychological attempt to protect herself.

Just when Sakura thought she would shriek out in terror the sounds changed. The screams of the people around her were no longer those of fear and pain but now of surprise.

'_Sakura-chan!'_ That was Hinata's voice… Sakura quickly attempted to sit up once more searching for her friend. Instead she felt some one push her, knew she was falling, her hands splayed out to catch herself, to grip anything to break her fall and then saw the large truck barrelling into her. The breaks were squealing in its efforts to stop but failing horribly. Sakura's heart jumped up into her throat and she clenched her eyes just before the impact. But the pain never came. Instead Sakura now felt cold, so very cold. She was still falling but it was slow now, almost gentle, she felt light headed like the time when she had gone to Temari's and drunk some of her dads' stash of vodka. Sakura opened her eyes.

_She was still surrounded in darkness but this time the black ink that had blinded her earlier was perforated by tiny pinpricks of white light, either so small or so far away that Sakura couldn't touch them when she reached out. She could see her hair floating gently around her head, could see her hand out stretched, saw the white, loose sleeve she didn't recognize. Sakura frowned and craned her neck to take a look at herself. She was wearing a simple long white yukata; the kind worn to bed when you visit a hot spring resort and Sakura felt her fear bleed away with the presence of something familiar, leaving a sort of empty calm behind. She felt her mind open and explored; expanding her senses beyond her physical self._

_There, not far from her, Sakura could feel a familiar presence, one with darkness stained in his soul, a radiating aura of intimidation and lethal skill that made her shiver, yes she knew this aura anywhere and was cautious about getting any closer, past experience with this man made her wary but also there was a warmth there, hidden deep down under all that ice, under all those blankets of anger and hate, that Sakura yearned for with an unknown force that frightened her as well as enticed her. The Masked Man… 'Sasuke' a small voice whispered in her ear._

"_Sasuke," Sakura rolled the name off her tongue, letting it pass her lips in a small tremor. She felt the attention of the Masked Man shift as if hearing her. Sakura wanted to go down to him then, if only for some company, but something suddenly gripped her. Something sinister that struck fear down into her soul on a primal level. Sakura's every instinct, every fibre of her being screamed for her to stay away, to not go near but it had her, she was caught and she couldn't get free. Chains wrapped around her throat, choking her as it dragged her away from the Masked Man._

"_No!" Sakura screamed and struggled with all her might reaching out for the masked man's, Sasuke's, aura. Again she felt some sort of shift in his attention, this time questing, curious. But now she was too far away for him to sense her and soon his attention returned to himself and faded from Sakura's mind. The stars were still there, blurred now with the speed at which Sakura found herself being dragged, farther and farther into the vastness she was immersed in. _

_The cold she had felt earlier, temporarily banished with the accompaniment of the masked ninja, rushed back. It slammed into her bones with frightening force, biting down deeper and harsher the further her consciousness got away from him. _

"_I found you." a voice, sinister and dark, hissed in Sakura's mind. Sakura froze, she couldn't move. The, fear that had told her to run was now shrieking, her nerves stood on end, tight and ready to snap. The stars faded, their light smothered by the overwhelming aura that had suddenly flared into existence behind her. A cold sweat gathered on the back of Sakura's neck; she could feel a piercing gaze on her. _

'_My god…' she shivered, 'is this…?' The chains slackened and faded away. Sakura fell, landing with a jolt on a hard cold surface, a jarring pain seared her knee and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. She knew instinctively that any sign of weakness in this place would spell her end. It took effort to summon saliva to her suddenly dry mouth and she swallowed hard. Sakura could still see herself and for that she was thankful - it kept hysterical weeping at bay…barely. _

"_I see you," the voice spoke again. It chuckled, a sound that slid over Sakura like a lover's caress. "You're much more beautiful than I imagined."_

"_Who are you?" Sakura whispered, not wanting to discover who the owner of this heinous voice was but deep down she knew she needed to, it would be important later. She turned, her white yukata slipping off her shoulder as she did so._

"_I am your Master," it hissed. Sakura screamed._

And sat up suddenly, drenched in sweat. Sunlight filtered in through thin rice paper walls. Morning birds sung to the rising sun. Sakura's breathing was heavy, her eyes wide in fear. She shook, tremors taking over uncontrollably. Sakura touched her neck gingerly, still feeling the imprint of chains around her throat.

'Those eyes…'

The door slid open with a rattle causing Sakura to jump, startled. A girl, around her age, with bright blue eyes and straw blond hair bound back in a tight ponytail with a thick strand of bangs framing her oval shaped face, stood there. The girl blinked, surprised and smiled.

"Good morning," the girl greeted the still shaken Sakura with a kind voice. Sakura could only nod, not trusting her voice at the moment when the girl climbed in, placing a tray of tea, rice and fish on the floor and closed the door behind her. Sakura could only catch a glimpse of a thick forest and a couple more people sending glances that were more cautious then curious towards Sakura and the building she was in before the door snapped shut.

The girl shifted, setting the food on the floor beside Sakura and looking back at her, clearly curious but bowing politely and introduced herself first.

"My name is Ino. Yamanaka Ino," the girl told Sakura.

"S-Sakura," was all she could manage to say at the moment.

"That's such a pretty name!" the blonde squealed suddenly, clasping her hands together, "It suits you so well too!"

"Eh?" Sakura blinked, to surprise to be wary of this new stranger anymore.

"Your hair!" Ino cried and picked op a couple strands. "I though Shikamaru-kun was joking with me but it really is the colour of cherry blossoms!" She stroked Sakuras' hair a couple of times. "So soft! You have to tell me your secrets! And your eyes! The colour of summer grass! Beautiful!" Inos' face was now an inch from Sakura's own and Sakura was too stunned to pull a way.

'What. The. Hell…?' Sakura thought not moving. "Umm."

"Oh!" Ino seemed to realize she was staring. "I'm sorry, I was just curious to see what kind of girl Sasuke would bring home. It just isn't like him at all you see, he's always so cold and aloof and to hear him explaining to the elders. You saved his life? Wow! That's juicy news! The Uchiha Sasuke, needing saving by a…what are you?"

The sudden change in the topic of the girl's rant caught Sakura by surprise; strained nerves seemed to be having an effect on Sakura.

"Excuse me?" she asked the bubbly woman.

"Oh well, I know you are human," Ino rolled her eyes, "no matter what those busybodies out there say." She flapped her hand dismissively in the direction of the women Sakura had seen earlier. "But," Ino peered at Sakura with mischief in her eyes, "You're different," she told her, her voice ripe with knowing that seemed to Sakura to be quite a talent to have. It was a voice that made people nervous, as if there was no point in hiding anything because she already knew your secrets. "No ordinary girl would have captured the reclusive Uchihas' attention long enough for him to bring her here, or be deemed worthy enough to defend her from of the Elders." Ino cocked her head to the side as if studying Sakura. "You have this aura about you, makes me want to know more about you…" She trailed off as if lost in thought.

Sakura waited for Ino to continue but when the blond didn't elaborate Sakura was left to wonder how to politely ask if she was all right. The blond suddenly shrugged, "Oh well." Ino picked up the food and handed it to her.

"Here, eat up! You must be starving, that drug Sasuke gave you knocked you out for a long while."

"Bastard," Sakura muttered without thinking. She blushed when she realized what she had said. Ino paused, surprised then burst out laughing.

"Right on the nail there!" Ino chuckled, "Don't worry, don't worry." Ino reassured the girl, "Your sentiments aren't unique. Sasuke's nick name is "That cold Bastard" anyways.'

"Right," Sakura replied with a shaky smile. She might have gotten lucky with Ino, she seemed pretty laid back but Sakura would have to watch what she said from here on it seemed. If she remembered anything from her history class, and with her own experiences with the elderly back home, she could seriously offend someone if she just spoke whatever was on her mind. If she had slipped like that to those elders Ino talked about… Sakura didn't want to think about it.

Ino studied the odd girl in front of her. Shikamaru was right, she was human, but also something more. Ino couldn't put her fingers on it. Not matter how much she probed with her mind at the girl; all she knew was that she had a power of some sort. She still seemed little out of it. Ino supposed it was the lingering effects of the drug Sasuke had given her.

"Do you need anything to drink?" Ino asked her.

Sakura jumped once more looking at the girl. "Yes, thank you. Coffee would be great…"

"Coffee?" Ino asked.

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed, mentally slapping herself on the head. 'Right, coffee hasn't been brought here yet... withdrawal is going to suck for a while.' She looked back at Ino.

"Sorry, it's nothing. Water would be fine. My throat is parched," Sakura told Ino with as bright a smile she could manage at the moment.

"You have such a pretty smile…" Ino commented before standing. "I'll be right back," and she left.

Sakura waited until the count of forty before she placed the untouched food on the floor and allowed the shakes she had repressed to take over her once more. The cold from the dream and now from the brisk morning air that had entered the small room when Ino had opened the door. Sakura gripped her still sore knee and bent over with her head touching just above her hands.

"Those eyes, they were yellow eyes…" she whispered.

"You look terrible."

Sasuke stepped out of his home dressed casually in leggings, a long sleeved shirt and a white gi shirt tied at the waist after changing from his meeting with the Elders. They had not been happy with his reasons for bringing the girl to the hidden village but had to concede that he had no choice.

"Thanks." He muttered. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and eyed the Uchiha with a practiced eye.

"No sleep?" he asked and was answered with a glare. "Right." The pair walked in silence as the village woke up around them. The morning mist had still yet to burn off and the homes of the villagers seemed to be cloaked in a fantasy. Birds sang cheerfully in the trees in and around the surroundings of the village. A stark contrast to the turmoil Sasuke was currently going through, turmoil caused by yet another restless night, and the thoughts plaguing him of the girl he had brought back the previous evening.

"Ah, there's Ino," Shikamaru pointed out. The blond was walking with a cup in her hands. "Oi! Ino!" He called out in his distinctive drawl. The blond turned at the sound of his voice and smiled.

"Good morning Shikamaru-kun, Good morning Sasuke." Sasuke nodded in greeting.

"Is that for the girl?" Shikamaru asked, indicating the cup.

"Yep." Ino replied, "Sakura said she was thirsty and it seemed to me she wanted to be alone for a moment so I went to get one."

Sasuke looked past Ino to look at the house that the girl was currently in. 'Sakura…' he thought, 'was that really her voice I heard last night?' It had been a distant sound, as if she had yelled out to him from far off. She seemed scared.

"Is she alright?" he asked. Ino blinked and then grinned suddenly, a look of pure mischief on her face.

"She's alright." Ino told him, "She called you a bastard." Shikamaru snorted and Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes I believe she did," he muttered darkly. Ino burst out laughing once more and Sasuke resisted the urge to walk away. Social etiquette dictated he at least ask after his charge. The Elders were quite clear the previous night after he had convinced them to not kill the girl as she slept that she was his responsibility, he brought her to this village; she saved his life. Sasuke was honour-bound to watch over and protect this girl until the debt was deemed repaid. How Sasuke supposed that was to be determined was beyond him, but for now the strange spirit girl was his headache. The least he could do was check in on her.

Never mind he seemed to be hallucinating about her now but that could have just been the shadows. Neither option was appealing to him.

"Do you want to see her?" Ino asked the silent man.

"No," Sasuke said and walked off. Social etiquette be damned.

"Well that was rude," Ino huffed leading Shikamaru to the house. She knocked lightly, remembering Sakura's reaction to her opening the door last time. She waited for Sakura to answer before sliding the door open.

"You must be Shikamaru-san," a woman's voice reached him. Shikamaru glanced at the girl and was surprised to see green eyes staring right back at him. She observed him with apparent curiosity.

"Yes," he answered with a nod.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Sakura." She greeted him holding out her hand. He looked at the girl's hand and back at her, not quite sure what she was doing. Sakura hesitantly retracted her hand. "Sorry," she mumbled, "It's how people greet one another where I'm from. We take hold of one another's hands and shake them."

"Sounds unsanitary," Shikamaru commented. Ino rolled her eyes.

"It's just how it's done where she's from Shikamaru-kun. Doesn't mean you have to insult it," she scolded.

"No, it's alright." Sakura told them. "I…have a lot to learn." She seemed to grimace with something close to a look of chagrin on her face.

"Well I just came to say hello, Sakura-san," Shikamaru bowed slightly and made to turn away, "it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Shikamaru-san!" Sakura called out. He looked back over his shoulder at her, she looked at him quizzically her eyes glazing over in a distant look, "I would go some where other than your usual place to nap today." Shikamaru blinked, his only indication of his surprise while Ino openly gaped at the odd girl. Sakura's eyes cleared and she smiled though, a fruitless attempt at disguising her visibly troubled expression. He nodded slowly, thinking, his mind all awhirl with possibilities so fantastic he would need more observations and proof before confirmation on a small hypothesis forming in the back of his mind. He then turned around and walked off.

"Amazing Sakura!" Ino exclaimed. "How did you know he naps all time?"

Sakura shrugged and the smile seemed to slip from her face for a fraction of a second. Ino decided not to push the subject.

"Why did you say he should go else where?" she asked instead, handing the girl the cup of water. Sakura thanked her and took a sip before answering.

"Because it's going to rain."

Sasuke stood alone in a clearing not far from the village edge. It was the training ground he used often, tall posts as thick as he was wide, standing fast on their ends and buried into the ground, surrounded him. He stood as still as the posts, his stance was balanced, steady and relaxed, his right hand resting lightly on the hilt of his katana. His eyes were closed as he attempted to calm the raging tempest within him.

It was the result of the full moon night, he knew. Full moons were not happy experiences for him. They never were. The wind blew with force through the grass making it whisper, leaves were pulled free of the branches above and were whipped along merrily. One leaf passed in front of Sasukes face and he slowly opened his eyes. His hand gripped the handle of his katana; drew the blade and the leaf split, cut down the middle. Too fast to follow the blade flashed and was sheathed once more. A crack and the log standing in front of him fell, breaking into many pieces.

"As skilful as always, Uchiha." Sasuke resisted the urge to turn around and punch the owner of this voice.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked and not with any kindness. Behind him a man a year older than him with long brown hair to his waist stood with a mocking smirk on his face. His pale eyes were often mistaken for being blind, he wasn't and that was a mistake he quickly remedied and made sue that it wouldn't be made a second time.

"Nothing of much concern." Hyuuga Neji replied walking forward a few steps as Sasuke turned around to face him. He didn't want to keep his back to this man, not even on the best of days, and this was not a good day.

"I just heard some rumours about you, and a girl, and the Elders not being too happy with you," Neji continued.

"You're right," Sasuke said, his voice conversation like, "It is nothing of your concern."

Neji quirked an eyebrow, "You don't deny the rumour." Sasuke shrugged.

"It's not like it's a secret." Sasuke looked Neji in the eye; "The Elders placed her in my care. I owe her a debt and until that debt is paid she is under my protection." Neji's eyes narrowed at that statement. "I trust I will have no troubles from the Hyuuga clan in that regards?"

"Of course," Neji bowed slightly, although it pained him to do so. "Since the Elders have ordered it so, the Hyuuga clan will not interfere." Sasuke nodded and turned his back on Neji, not wanting to look at the other man's face anymore won out against his instincts to keep him in his line of sight. Neji stiffened at the abrupt dismissal.

"According to the rumours, the girl you brought has some sort of ability. I'm curious and will have to see if this is true. I'm sure she is… intriguing," Neji commented, his eyes still on Sasuke's back. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and the grip on his katana tightened only slightly, but it was enough for Neji to notice. He smirked once more and left Sasuke standing there in the clearing alone.

A second later all the posts exploded with blue lightning chirping like static through the air and Sasukes eye's bled red.

It was the afternoon, just after midday when the sky clouded over, blocking out the once bright sunlight. Sakura was still in the house with Ino to keep her company. The door was open and she was watching the clouds roll in as she noted the differences between her home and the village she now resided in.

'It's quieter here,' She thought again. She had noticed it during her hike yesterday through the woods and then on the hill. But that was in the wilderness, where silence was expected, now that she was around other people and in the village itself, Sakura could compare it with her own hometown. There were still children playing somewhere out of sight. That never changed, but there were no cars, no buses or trains. No music blaring from the radio in the kitchen. No cell phone, no I-pod. She was bored out of her mind!

'It's going to rain soon,' she thought and she pulled her blanket tighter over her shoulders since the yukata she wore did little to stop the cooling breeze.

"Done!" Ino called from behind her. Sakura turned and saw Ino holding up the three layers of the kimono she had been altering to fit Sakura's slimmer frame. "Come here, come here! I want to see what it looks like on you!" Ino said. Sakura nodded and stood up. Ino followed and flapped out the clothes while Sakura closed the door. She helped Sakura dress since Sakura hadn't worn a Kimono since she was much, much younger.

"Beautiful." Ino said once she was done.

"Is that your favourite word?" Sakura asked. Ino chuckled and finished tying the obi.

"Well it does describe so much in the world so well," Ino replied and she stood back to take a good look at Sakura. Her kimono displayed scarlet tsubakis printed on blue with a scarlet second layer and obi. Ino clasped her hands.

"Say beautiful one more time and you'll regret it," Sakura warned her new friend. Ino just grinned and didn't say anything. Sakura smiled then picked up the white shawl left there by Ino. She wrapped it around her shoulders and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked.

"I want to see the village," Sakura explained. Ino bit her lip. "What?"

"I don't know Sakura. The village is still getting used to idea of you being here. And your hair…"

"Staying in here won't make it any easier. The sooner they see me and my hair, the longer they have to get used to it," Sakura reasoned, opening the door.  
>Ino sighed, "fine," and she too picked up a shawl. Sakura smiled and took her first step into the village of Konoha.<p>

Two women passing stopped in mid-conversation and stared at her. Sakura gazed back at steadily and the women took a step back and hurried away speaking in hushed voices. Ino stepped down behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura glanced at her and gave Ino an encouraging smile, as if she wasn't bothered. To be honest, she was used to being talked about just because of her hair. It kind of came with the territory.

But now, Sakura knew it wasn't because people wondered if it was natural or not, or where she had got it done, or what the hell she was thinking walking around like that. Now it was the complete opposite. People were talking because it _was_ her natural colour, talking because she couldn't change it, staring because they were wondering what the hell she was thinking walking around like this.

Sakura squared her shoulders and held her head up and walked. Ino could only admire her friends courage as the pair walked through the village, bearing the villagers stares of wonder, fear and maybe jealousy and hate from it's female population though Sakura wouldn't know about that just yet.

"Hey! Hey! It's the demon lady!" a child yelled to his friends pointing at Sakura.

"Wow!" his friends stared at her in wonder. Nearby, their parents ushered them away, casting cautious, fearful glances at Sakura before they got their children out of sight.

"They think you will curse their children," Ino explained to Sakura. Sakura looked down, sad.

"I would never," she protested, "I love children. I would never hurt a child." Ino patted Sakura's shoulder.

"I know that Sakura," Ino said, "but they don't and until they do please bear with it."

"Thank you Ino."

People continued to avoid the pair as they made their way through the village; Ino was showing Sakura all the important places. They avoided the shinobi academy where, Ino explained, children were sent to be trained in the shinobi arts. Sakura found this to be particularly interesting but Ino explained that the elders wouldn't be happy if she did.

"The curse thing?" Sakura asked. Ino reluctantly nodded. Sakura sighed and turned away from the building and allowed Ino to guide her past the building where the elders met with the Kage.

"Kage?" Sakura asked.

"It's the title of the strongest shinobi in a shinobi village. Our Kage is called the Hokage," Ino told her, "The current Hokage is Lady Tsunade, the first female Hokage ever!" Ino smiled, "She's the hero of every kunouchi in the village."

"Kunouchi…that means a woman shinobi," Sakura pondered.

"I should hope so," Ino giggled, "or I'm in big trouble."

"Oh, you're a kunouchi Ino?" Sakura asked her friend as she was led to the edge of the building.

"Yep!" Ino replied with a wink.

"Amazing."

Sakura suddenly stopped and looked to her left, a slightly over grown path led through the trees. Ino peered around her to see why Sakura had stopped.

A drip on her face made Ino flinch. She looked up into the sky and it began to lightly rain. 'Well I'll be,' she looked back at Sakura who had begun to walk down the path. 'She was right.'

Sakura continued down the path alone. She was aware of the rain coming down on her but she wasn't surprised. She was, however, surprised when she came to a clearing with a single large cherry blossom tree in full bloom in spite of the late season. It began to rain even harder and Sakura's hair and kimono became sodden with rainwater. She walked right up to the great tree and looked up at her namesake.

Maybe it was because of her name, maybe it was because of the time of year she was born, but Sakura had always loved cherry blossoms, to see that such a large tree was so close to where she was staying made her happy.

She was drenched by now and the rain was only coming down harder. She looked up into the sky where the rain came from. Had she ever really appreciated it before? Back home whenever it had even hinted at raining she and her friends would hurry inside and wait for it to end, complaining loudly how their plans were ruined or how it held them up from going home.

'It's just water,' Sakura thought, holding out her hand, 'it wouldn't have hurt us.' The thought of her friends and the good times they had brought sudden tears to her eyes. She had cried and been sick for the dead, and village that burned but never had she cried for herself. Sakura had wanted to be strong. It had been so long since she had been met with such hostility based solely because of her hair.

Tears came unbidden to her eyes and Sakura fought to hold them back.

"You'll get sick if you stand out here for too long," a familiar masculine voice told her. She turned around and at first didn't recognize the handsome man standing there.

"Your name is Sasuke isn't it? Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura asked. He didn't answer but Sakura knew she was right. She stood there studying him, his features for the first time since she met him. "You're not so scary without your mask." Sakura told him.

Sasuke would later blame it on the rain that caused him to shiver when Sakura spoke his name. He didn't answer her question or bothered to reply to her comment about is mask. It wasn't like he designed it.

"You're crying," he said instead. Sakura looked surprised. Sasuke stepped closer to her. "Why?"

'You have the tact of a trained lord Sasuke,' Ino thought from her vantage point in the trees far behind the pair.

"I don't know…" Sakura said touching her hand to her cheeks as if she could feel the tears from the rain. Sasuke watched her for a few more moments before taking her by the elbow.

"Come on," he told her, "you will get sick in all this rain."

"Okay," Sakura replied letting him tow her out of the glade, where the lone cherry tree stood swaying heavily in the rain.

End of Chapter


	7. Seventh Dream

Yume

_I thought I was safe. Konoha was so well hidden; Sasuke was nearby, making sure I was all right, and I was making friends, I was as happy as I could be, you know for a girl who was stolen from her friends and family. I thought that the yellow eyes would never find me, but danger was closer to me than I imagined._

_The yellow eyes were not my only enemy. _

_Sasuke couldn't be there all the time._

_Seventh Dream_

There was a shallow river just behind the cherry tree Sakura had found on her first day in Konoha. It separated the small clearing from the forest proper with 30 feet of swift clear water. In the week after that memorable discovery, Sasuke would often find his charge by the waters' bank in the shade of the tree. Many times she was accompanied by Ino, the blond girl, explaining the life and customs of the village. Now and then she would be by herself, working on whatever project Ino had given her before someone called her away.

Sasuke would constantly check on her to make sure Sakura was all right, to see her progress in adapting to the village. He rarely approached her and almost never spoke to her. After the first day, he was cautious with his interactions with the strange girl, keeping his distance so as to not give the Hyuuga clan any indication that Sasuke thought of her as anything more than an assignment. He wouldn't give them the chance to harm his charge in an attempt to subjugate him. She wasn't a part of the quiet feud between him and the clan; she didn't need to be involved. He sure as hell wasn't going to give them an opportunity to make him fail his mission.

Most days he stood watching her, observing her from the edge of the clearing. He would note how she sat, with her legs tucked under her and her back straight as she worked.

Today she was alone, Ino called away to deal with a pregnant woman who was nearing her time. Sakura was writing in a book, a journal of sorts he reasoned; he noted she seemed to do this every time she was alone. Beside her was a small basket full of cotton fabric in a multitude of colours. Kimonos and yukatas given to her by Ino and her friends for Sakura to alter to her own frame since she had no knowledge of how to make her own and she couldn't wear Ino's all the time. Her hair was wet at the moment; she had just washed it and was now letting the day's brisk breeze and late summer sun to dry it.

A boy ran past Sasuke's vantage point in the trees, a young scrap of humanity, around 12 years of age named Konohamaru. The boy was the grandson of the previous Hokage and named for their village, his wild brown hair held back by a headband Sakura had made for him the previous day. The boy wore it proudly, ignoring the whispers and admonishments of the adults. The children of the village were much more trusting than their parents. They were driven by curiosity, and in some cases, romanticism to get to know this new addition to the village.

Konohamaru came up to Sakura, holding out the cloth he held in his arms. Sakura looked up with a smile. Her smile was another thing Sasuke observed frequently. He saw how it seemed to brighten up all those around her, how it was often directed at him. Like right now, when her eyes flickered knowingly to where he stood silently leaning against a thick tree, it's shadows disguising his form from sight…supposedly. He cursed under his breath. How the hell did she always know when he was there?

Konohamaru sat down next to Sakura and began chattering at her non-stop about his and his friend's latest conquests of mischief. Sakura closed her book and placed it and the odd writing utensil she called a 'pen' back in her bag, the same bag she had with her when Sasuke first found her. She picked up her sewing instead, and began to stitch as she listened to the child. Occasionally she would say something to the boy and once in a while he would laugh but other than that she would just listen.

She seemed so normal, so ordinary just like every other girl her age, except she wasn't. She wasn't anything he had dealt with before. Everything about her was foreign and out of place. The way she spoke, the way she held herself with a self assured confidence that was so rare among her peers.

She knew things as well, Shikamaru had told him, things she had no way of knowing about the people she met. Sasuke had seen it as well, seen her introduced to Ino's companion and friend, Tenten, had seen her say something and saw Tenten's reaction, and Sakura's barley concealed look of fear. Whatever it was Sakura could do, it was as new to her as it was to the rest of them, and just as unsettling. A thought brewed in the back of Sasuke's mind. He needed answers. Sakura needed answers. But they wouldn't get them here.

Sasuke was sure the Hyuuga clan knew something. The way they possessively watched Sakura with hungry eyes and how they 'accidently' crossed paths with her as if they were attempting to prompt some sort of reaction from her. He also saw their dark looks whenever they failed and he approached them to ward them off from her once more. Some instinct within him was telling him to keep her away, to keep her safe from them. They knew something, they were hiding it from the rest of the village, and they wanted Sakura.

Sasuke shifted his stance slightly to ease the sudden irritation and anxiety that welled up inside him. He had an idea where he might get some answers. It was a place was rumoured to know much about these kinds of abilities. A place that held mysterious artifacts used by those who possessed powers given to them by the gods and were said to have used them in great battles.

The problem was, this place was far away from Konoha, in Kyoto, and he couldn't leave the village for such a length of time, not while his charge was still vulnerable and naïve of the politics of the clans. Ino and Shikamaru could only do so much. In his absence the village could do any number of things to Sakura and no one would be able to do a thing to stop them. She could die, or worse, the Hyuuga clan could get their hands on her.

He really didn't like the thought of that. Mainly because he didn't like the Hyuuga but… he shook his head, dispelling where that particular train of thought led him.

'Sakura.' A passing thought, a moment of unguarded awareness. It was enough it seemed. Sakura looked up, straight at him, almost as if she had heard him, but it could have been she sensed the arrival of Kiba behind him. For some reason that irked him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked the other man, not once taking his eyes from his charge. Kiba looked between Sasuke and the strange girl Sakura and back, sensing some sort of tension but deciding to ignore it.

"The Hokage wishes to see you." Kiba told him keeping his distance when he saw his friend tense slightly. While Sasuke had no reason to feel any anxiety towards his boss, right now he felt that he couldn't leave Sakura alone. The Hyuuga clan was much too interested.

"Find Ino," Sasuke told Kiba, "Have her keep Sakura company. I don't want her by herself where anybody could do something to her."

"What about the kid?" Kiba asked.

"He's fine." Sasuke replied with a look at Kiba, "But just in case…" he trailed off. Kiba nodded and vanished. Sasuke took one last look at Sakura before he too left.

The Hokage's office within the mansion in the middle of the village was typically a disaster zone. One often had to watch their step when traversing the space between doorway and table where the Hokage worked. If they weren't careful one would find them selves on the floor with a very sore head. So it was a surprise to Sasuke when he entered Tsunades' office after knocking politely on her door to find the usual clutter and debris had been cleared away and her desk was only slightly piled with scrolls and books. The woman who ran the village herself was busy reading a mission report that had just arrived by bird. Her deceptively young face was scrunched into a frown that indicated that the news she had received was not impressive.

From past experience Sasuke decided it was not the time to approach the desk but to wait patiently by the door in an easy but alert stance, watching Tsunade's face for any indication whether he should leave while he still could or perhaps he might survive this encounter if he stayed. Judging from her deepening frown he might just have to make an escape sooner rather then later. This was not a woman you took your chances with under any circumstances.

Suddenly the woman sighed and ran her hand through her sandy hair. She placed the note down on the table and leaned heavily onto her hand, her fingers massaging the bridge of her nose. It now seemed to be safe enough for Sasuke to venture forward from his spot.

"You sent for me?"

Tsunade opened her eyes and peered up at the Uchiha.

"Yes," She said, "I wasn't informed of our newest addition to the village until after the Elders had made their decision and until now I haven't been able to do anything about it. Presumptuous bastards." Sasuke shifted until he was standing directly in front of Tsunade's desk, a look of polite interest on his face. Not that it mattered, Tsunade was one of the few people who could look through any mask he placed on his face, and she had known him for a long time. She studied him for a moment, trying to gauge his response to what she was about to say.

"I was told that you not only brought her here personally, you defended her against the wishes of the Elders. Why?"

Sasuke sighed. He did not want to have this conversation again.

"I owed her a debt," he informed Tsunade. The woman raised an eyebrow, indicating she was interested. Sasuke resisted the urge to glare at her. "I was returning from my mission in the Sagami region when I came across her, unconscious. I admit I was curious, you don't see hair like the kind she has."

"So I've heard," Tsunade murmured, then allowed Sasuke to continue.

"She seemed to be having a nightmare and I was honour bound to at least guard her until she regained consciousness. When she did wake up she ran off." Tsunade grinned at Sasuke's annoyed look.

"She's fast for a civilian but nothing I couldn't handle. I followed her at a distance, and she led me to one of the villages under our protection. It was being attacked by samurai marching under the banner of the Snake."

"Orochimaru," Tsunade murmured as her face darkened. She clenched her hands together in front of her face with her eyes narrowed. "It's been a long time since we had heard of anything from him. I had hoped that meant he was dead." She snorted, "Not bloody likely."

"Yes," Sasuke agreed. He had his own reasons for hating the man. Reasons best left unsaid. "When I went to defend the village, the girl followed, intent on something. She saved a boy and then…" he grimaced, "myself." He finished with a scowl.

"And so to return the favour you brought her here?" Tsunade asked, deciding it would be wise not to push him on the 'being saved' part of the story.

"She obviously doesn't belong in this land, Lady Tsunade," Sasuke said, walking over until he could see out the window, facing the direction of where the girl they were currently discussing was. "I doubt she would have survived if I hadn't brought her here."

"I suppose," Tsunade conceded then sat back clearly thinking, her honey coloured eyes closed as she thought. "And what is this about her being a demon I hear?" She asked, "That didn't have anything to do with your decision to bringing her here?" Sasuke stiffened, an old wound being brought back to the surface. "Does the fact that you keep such a careful eye on her have nothing to do with your own situation? Do you feel a connection…"

"There is no such thing!" Sasuke bit out harshly, cutting Tsunade off and turning to glare at her, his Sharingan fully activated in his eyes as they bled red. The woman opened her eyes and looked at him unafraid of the terrible power he wielded, a power he cursed.

"I'm sure," she replied, her eyes knowing, as Sasuke, still young in spite of all his skill and experience, attempted to regain his composure. The room was silent for a few moments as both parties attempted to gather their thoughts.

Sasuke felt his mind wander down familiar tracks of shadows and monsters.

_Being trapped in a dark cold arena where he had been forced to fight to the death._ _A young boy with eyes glowing blue, dying on the cold hard floor in front of him, his blood pooling beneath him as he struggled to breathe, the blood staining his bleached blond hair. The warmth as the same blood stained his hands when he had reached out to touch the liquid, curious. The life blood of his best friend. The other boy's eyes growing dim as the life went out, knowing and forgiving. Laughter, high and cruel, began echoing around him and in his head … a pair of yellow eyes watched him from a darkened doorway._

_Ayakashi…Yokai…Moster…Demon_

Tsunade was speaking when Sasuke tuned back into the world. He blinked to clear his mind.

"My apologies," he said interrupting her, "I was thinking." Tsunade's mouth twitched, in annoyance or amusement he could not determine.

"I was saying that the Hyuuga clan petitioned the Elders early this morning to have Sakura placed under their care." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. That lying dog. Tsunade chose to ignore the Uchihas' change of expression.

"Of course I intervened and told them no," she told him, "the Elders had already made their decision and the Hyuuga clan had better get over it. If they wanted to take care of her they should have offered when she was first brought here."

"They're curious about her ability," Sasuke commented.

"We all are," Tsunade conceded meekly, "We don't even know what it is she can do and it's beginning to make people nervous."

"The Hyuuga clan, they're _too_ interested," Sasuke sternly said, "I don't like it." Tsunade felt her eyebrows go up. If she didn't know him, Tsunade would have taken that the wrong way. She leaned forward and pulled a bottle of sake out from a basket with two shallow cups.

"Drink with me," she commanded, walking away from her desk and to her relaxing area before pouring them both a drink. Sasuke hesitated; it was barely past noon. Then he shrugged and went to kneel across from where his Hokage sat on the ground, a low table between them. He couldn't get drunk anyways.

Tsunade drank all her back in a single slurp while Sasuke sipped his. She poured herself a second and leaned back, bracing herself on the floor with a hand. "What would the Hyuuga clan want with our little flower?" she asked Sasuke, sipping her second drink and watching him closely.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied after a pause, "but it's something they want badly. I've seen them, attempting to provoke something out of her, watching her like wolves after a rabbit."

"Hmm," Tsunade thought, looking out the window. "We had better keep a closer eye on her."

"You mean me."

"No," she shook her head, sending her long pigtails slapping against her back, "I too have been observing her." She smiled at Sasuke's look; "This is my village Uchiha, whatever the Elders or the Hyuuga clan think, this is _my_ village until the day I die. They can't do anything I don't allow."

"Doesn't seem that way," Sasuke commented making Tsunade grin, her teeth flashing like a wild cat's.

"There are ways to discourage them from their more, radical, ideas that doesn't require me painting a target of my forehead," she told him, "There is nothing in this village that happens that I don't know about in one way or another."

Sasuke bowed to her slightly and took another sip from his cup. Truly Tsunade was fearsome woman.

"As I was saying," Tsunade began again, "I began observing Sakura the moment you brought her into this village. Pink hair and green eyes are beacons for trouble, both good kinds and bad alone." She took a sip to gather how she would word what she needed to say next. This was a delicate subject. "I believe that this Sakura is going to be a catalyst of sorts."

"A catalyst?" Sasuke asked, not sure what she meant.

"Like you Sasuke, I believe Sakura is an anomaly in this world that doesn't initially belong in the grand scheme of things. She is like a pebble dropped into a still pond. At first the ripples are small and but strong, they cause a reaction, people notice but only in a restricted area. As time goes on the ripples spread and lose strength but they still exist even if we can't see them. They affect all they touch, disrupting the stillness with movement and chaos. These ripples will be felt for years, even centuries to come."

"You believe Sakura will start a war?" Sasuke murmured placing his half drunk cup down.

"I believe it wasn't an accident that caused Sakura to appear," Tsunade told him with the weight of her age and wisdom in her voice, "an age of change is coming Sasuke, I feel it in my bones. It may not happen while I'm alive, or even in your lifetime. But it will come. And it will not be pretty."

Sakura felt the second Sasuke left with another ninja like a small tiny punch in her stomach. He moved so fast she couldn't track him until he came to a stop near the center of the village proper.

'The Hokages' mansion," she guessed while Konohamaru rattled on beside her about how he and his friends planned on stealing honey from a hive they had found without being stung.

"Good luck with that kid," she told him with a wry grin. Konohamaru rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a kid, Sakura-san. I'm twelve years old already, I'm an adult now." He told her with a pout.

"Adults don't pout when they're being teased," she told him, poking him in the cheek. He huffed and looked away and Sakura cackled evilly. Really, this kid made it too easy. It was almost like having a younger brother.

'Temari had a younger brother,' Sakura remembered suddenly, 'two of them I think. Both younger then us.' It was a bitter thought and it soured her mood for a moment, then she recovered her expression quickly before Konohamaru noticed.

She remembered him telling her that he was a genin, an apprentice shinobi. He and his friends were only allowed on basic missions not far from the village but when the need arises they could be sent out with a more experienced shinobi to farther destinations on more difficult tasks.

She was learning a lot about the village and the shinobi life from her young friends. It was nice to know that the children of the village trusted her more easily then their parents, or at least they were more daring.

It was still a novel concept to Sakura; she was actually living in a hidden ninja village. A real one! Sure it was small one, or at least she had never heard of Konohagakure in the history books but still…

'This is so cool!' had been her thought when she had time to fully grasp where exactly she was, then reality sets in like it usually does when fantasy is confronted by what actually happens in life. Not that Sakura minded. It was a learning experience.

'Something to write a book about when I get home,' she thought to herself.

"Oh, and Sakura-san," Konohamaru got her attention once more, "my friends saw this." He pointed to the band she had sewn him out of scrap material to keep his wild hair out of his face.

"Oh?" She asked, "Did they like it?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded quickly enough that the band began to slip off his head. "They all want their own now because they think they're lucky since I aced my target practice with shuriken - and I'm horrible at shuriken!" Sakura grinned. She was sure it was all the extra practice the boy had done that time they had hung out by the tree.

It had begun with Sakura asking him how the shuriken worked. Konohamaru had been a little down, after having been given a hard time by his instructor about his dismal shuriken performance earlier that day. Sakura had sought to take his mind off the matter when she had noticed his less then cheerful attitude.

Sakura remembered that day clearly and written about it in great detail in her journal because it was one of the few days Sasuke left his post in the trees and joined her by the river to dutifully ask her how she was. Typically, he usually didn't stay long but then Konohamaru had shown up. It had somehow ended with Sasuke giving the boy pointers and saying point-blank that Konohamaru was terrible at it and might as well jump in front of the attack to save a comrade and hope he died painlessly when the enemy attacked. Sakura had been about to snap at him for saying something so mean when she caught a look of such determination in Konohamarus' face, that she was silenced. After that, the young shinobi practiced ferociously until he improved enough for Sasuke to deem his skill 'acceptable at best.'

"You were horrible at shuriken," Sakura told him, "but now you're awesome at it! If they want their own band I'll make them one but I don't think head bands will make them any better then you."

"'Because mine was first!" Konohamaru jumped up and stood proudly, making Sakura laugh.

Her laughter died when she caught sight of a figure approaching them. She didn't know this man, didn't recognize him at all. Konohamaru turned to see what she was looking at and stepped back, looking wary. Sakura glanced at him, wondering what made the normally chatty boy suddenly go silent.

The man who approached was tall, as tall as Sasuke at least; he had a straight, mask- like face that showed a polite expression, the bland one adopted by those who had been raised in high society to hide how bored they were. He was atypical of the ninja men Sakura had seen briefly around the village because he wore his hair long down his back tied at the bottom and loose around his face. His pace was one of a predator not wanting to startle the prey he was stalking. Sasuke had the same type of air, as did a couple other ninja Sakura had met. This man's pale eyes were fixed on her, not sparing the boy beside her one iota of attention.

'He has the same eyes as Hinata…' Sakura realized with a small shock. She had never seen anyone else in the world with eyes like her friend. She remembered the first time she had seen them when they had first met in junior high four years ago. Hinata walked into the classroom unable to meet anyone's eyes she was so shy and a little frightened. As a foster child, having lost her family a week previous, Hinata had transferred in at a strange time of the year, when everyone had already made friends, and she was teased remorselessly because of her living situation.

That was until Sakura and Temari took her under their wings. It was around then Sakura and Ami had stopped being friends. Neither Sakura nor Temari asked the quiet girl what had happened to her family but accepted her as she was. When they saw her eyes, to say they were shocked was an understatement.

And that was when Naruto had walked by and yelled at the top of his lungs while openly gaping, "OH MY GOD YOU'RE EYES ARE SO PRETTY!" in his oblivious way. And THAT was what had caused Hinata to blush six shades of red and to develop thus her crush on him. Sakura stifled a giggle at the memory of Naruto asking Hinata if she was okay and if he should get a nurse. Really, the boy was totally clueless when it came to girls.

Back to the present. Sakura tried her best to gauge the newcomer, trying to detect a bit of Hinata in his proud demeanour and failed horribly. If they were related then it was very distant.

'Oh this is too freaky. Am I possibly meeting one of my best friend's ancestors?' she thought when he came up to where she sat, staring down at her with an analytical look in his eyes, as if he was appraising her.

Beside her, Konohamaru shifted his stance into one that was a bit steadier, but his nerves were on end. Sasuke-san had told him when Sakura was too busy to notice that if a Hyuuga came around when he wasn't there, to be extra vigilant for her, to watch how they behaved towards her, and to be ready to fetch him as quickly as possible. Then Sasuke handed him a stick and explained how to use it. The young ninja reached into his pocket and gripped the red painted stick in his fist. If he saw anything he didn't like, if that man even looked at Sakura-san wrong, anything at all, he would snap the stick and Sasuke would come running.

Sakura stared back at the man steadily, her gaze not wavering as she smiled politely. "May I help you?" she asked, pretending not to notice how Konohamaru tensed when she spoke. She hoped the boy wasn't thinking of attacking their guest. It would be such a pain afterwards to clean him up and sooth his pride when he lost since this man clearly outranked him. She didn't want to think little of her friend but she was a realist, or at least tried to be. It seemed to be the best strategy in this world.

"If you would be so kind, I would like to talk to you," he said, his voice the most polite she had ever heard since coming to this village. 'Just like Hinata's was when we first met her,' Sakura thought somewhere in the back of her mind. Mostly, though, she was wondering what to do about this man. He was pleasant, but there was something off…

"It would be rude if you didn't introduce yourself first," Sakura told him, her voice equally polite. "Clearly you know who I am. I have no doubt everyone in the village knows who I am at this point," she indicated her hair, "I'm very difficult to mistake so I would ask your name first before you begin."

The mans' mouth twitched, the corner lifting for a split second before he settled it into the bland expression he had before.

"Fair enough I suppose," he replied, placing his hands behind his back and bowing slightly to her, "I am Neji of the Hyuuga clan of Konohagakure."

"Hyuuga?" Sakura asked startled. The man looked sharply at her but Sakura refused to elaborate. In all the sci-fi books she had read, talking about the future, no matter how trivial, could lead to serious consequences, even mess up the future. If Sakura told him she knew a Hyuuga Hinata, that would open up a whole can of worms Sakura would rather leave shut, sealed, and left in a safe.

'Hinata is descended from ninjas…who would have thought…'

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hyuuga-san," she said with the correct bow Ino had drilled into her for the occasion of meeting one of higher station then yourself.

"The pleasure is mine, Sakura-san," he replied with a smile that made her skin crawl.

Ino stomped down the path that led to Sakura's tree. She huffed as she recalled the rude interruption to her relaxation. She had been with Shikamaru, after helping a woman through false labour pains, at his favourite napping spot on a reclusive hill not far from the boundaries of the village. She had been watching the clouds, trying to pick out shapes in the massive white pieces of fluff with her partner dead asleep beside her, when Kibas' harassed and scruffy mug had popped into view, completely blocking the sky from her sight. He had simply told her to go to Sakura, before flopping down next to Shikamaru and promptly joining her companion in sleep. Nothing more.

She assumed that it was the Uchiha who had requested her to look after her quaintly naïve friend while he went off on some errand or another. That, she didn't mind, she liked Sakura and she understood Sasuke's paranoia. The Hyuuga were showing too much interest in Sakura for Ino's overprotective nature to find comfortable.

No. What had ticked her off was that Kiba had omitted where her friend currently was. Granted the list was sadly limited to the hut at the edge of the village that Sakura shared with Ino to keep her company, and the river by her tree. But still, it took precious time to stop by the hut first to check if Sakura was there or not.

"Damn it, Kiba, you lazy ass," Ino muttered darkly to empty air. If there was one thing she hated, it was wasting her time. And Kiba had made her do just that.

"Be prepared to feel my wrath." She said as she stepped into the clearing looking for her friend. She spotted a trio by the river, she assumed the man standing was Sasuke until she got a second look when he gripped Sakura's arm with his hand. Sakura started to struggle and yell at him.

"Oh shit…"

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked Neji, her lips numb. Had he seriously just said that? The Hyuuga man smirked and stood in front of her with an air of assured superiority.

"As I said, Sakura-san, as a member of this village and of the Hyuuga clan, I must tell you it is my duty to escort you to my family's home. It has fallen upon my clan's shoulders for generations to deal with the village's…special cases. The hovel you live in is deplorable and is no place for a guest such as yourself to live in. I must insist you come with me and meet my clan elders."

"I must be mistaken," Sakura replied, "but I believe you just said that you are taking me to your house to … deal … with me, am I correct?"

"Yes," Neji replied his eyes greedy, "we will take care of you."

"Then you're out of luck, I'm afraid," Sakura told him looking Neji straight in the eye. "I was placed under the care of Uchiha Sasuke."

"A mistake," Neji waved off, "The Elders were rushed into their decision at the Uchiha's insistence of invoking his own code of honour."

"I would think it's the proper thing to do," Sakura said, doing her best to keep the heat out of her voice. "He brought me here, I saved his life, it is his duty to look after me, that is how it was explained to me."

"And he's doing an admirable job, for a monster," Neji commented absentminded. "You could do better then associating with scum like him." Sakura stood up suddenly, dropping her sewing to the ground. Konohamaru quickly snapped the stick.

"Say that again," Sakura whispered hoarsely, "I dare you." Neji was surprised but for a second, then he smirked again.

"You would rather stay with the monster, then?" he said. "Interesting. Like to like I'm sure, but you see, you don't have a choi-." He stopped abruptly, too stunned by Sakura's slap to continue.

"Get out of my sight," Sakura told him with quiet fury, her voice dead calm, all pretence of civility gone. She didn't care if she insulted him and she made him her enemy. He made her his when he insulted Sasuke three times to her face.

"Leave and don't speak to me again, you son of a bitch. I can only imagine how you will 'take care of me' when you have your claws around me, but I assure you, I know I will not go. If you think you can trick me with pretty words and empty promises and then insult the one who has saved more then just my life, I suggest you get your head checked. You call him scum, but all I can see of you is slime. Leave now or I swear to God, you will regret it."

"You peasant!" he snapped, grabbing her arm and twisting it until she cried out, forcing her down. "How dare you strike me, woman! I offer you a chance to better yourself and this is how you thank me?"

"I owe you nothing," Sakura hissed at him through the pain of the pressure on her shoulder and elbow. "Except maybe another slap. Now, let go!"

His laughter was deep and wild, "No. We have been waiting a long time for you, girl. You will come to us. It is fated that you do. You can't escape it!"

"What kind of crap is that? I can't believe Hinata came from you!" Sakura snapped, completely forgetting not to speak of her friend.

The change in Neji was so quick that Sakura didn't even see it. First Neji's face went white as bone, his eyes shocked, and then they burned with such anger Sakura had never seen before.

Then he broke her arm.

He snapped it like a twig. So easily, like a child's toy that Sakura didn't even feel it until a couple seconds later.

'Sasuke!' she thought in panic as pain swamped her vision.

"Sakura-san!" Konohamaru cried out when Sakura collapsed and Neji let her go. He looked horrified at what he had just done. Sakura screamed as the bones grated against one another, the pain hooting though her shoulder and her neck. She collapsed to the ground, clutching her lower arm.

"Oh my God," Neji whispered, his eyes wide and he looked down at his hands.

"Get away from her!" Ino yelled at him as she grabbed his sleeve and yanked Neji away from Sakura, she then spun and snapped out her foot, clipping the Hyuuga in the stomach, pushing him even further away, not intending to actually hurt him. Ino glared at him with all her strength before turning to go to her friend. She knelt by Sakura, careful not to touch her arm.

Neji blinked, and then sighed in frustration, damn. He took one last look at Sakura, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Coward," Ino spat hatefully after him. "I don't care who he is, breaking a girl's arm… he's really changed since his cousin disappeared." She sucked in a deep breath then let it go. "Are you okay Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, biting her lip to stop from screaming as Ino prodded her arm around the break. "Yes," she gasped out; "A clean break, there no splinters that I can feel, the bones haven't shifted to much. They still need to be placed and set though…" she trailed off when she felt Sasuke approaching at great speed. Had he heard her? A jolt of excitement went though her at the possibility but was quickly squashed when she felt the bones move once more.

"Ino, I need you to hold onto my arm, right above the wrist." She told Ino.

"O-okay," Ino replied, slightly taken aback at Sakura's sudden order. Sasuke suddenly appeared, landing beside the pair, his eyes red with anger.

"What happened?" he demanded. Before Ino could answer Sakura cut in, her voice laced heavily with sarcasm.

"I was having a wonderful conversation with the highly esteemed Neji of the Hyuuga clan," she told him with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. "He showed up right after you left to go God knows where. He was probably waiting, now that I think about it. We had a disagreement over my current living conditions and exchanged some words as a result. What was the word he used? Oh, yeah, 'scum,' to which I believe I responded to by calling him a son of a bitch and slapped him. And after that, he broke my arm…charming man. I think he has anger management issues." She barely paused to draw breath. "By the way, if this is how all debates end in this village, I don't think I'm going to be staying very long. It could prove hazardous to my health."

Sasuke blinked when she was done. The other two just stared in shock. He didn't think he had ever heard, well, anyone, speak in such a way, especially a woman.

"Wow," Konohamaru whispered. Once more Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Unless we have better things to do that requires all of you to stare at me like deer in the headlights, I suggest we go about fixing my arm before I pass out from the pain, all right?" she said with deceptive calm. "Ino, my wrist."

Ino silently complied.

"Konohamaru, I need you to make something I can bite down on." The young boy nodded and began rolling up spare fabric. "Sasuke-kun." She addressed him for the first time. He nearly missed the added honorific but wrote it off to delirium; she did look a little out of it from shock. "Help me move forward until my arm is straight. I take it you know what to do from there?"

Sasuke nodded and looked grim. This was not going to be pleasant. He helped her position herself until her arm was straight out from her side. Konohamaru handed her the rolled up fabric he had made and she placed it in her mouth, then she gripped Sasuke's shoulder, preparing herself for more pain. Sasuke felt around the break to gauge the damage.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded and before she could settle, Sasuke took her arm from Ino and pulled. Sakura bit down hard on the makeshift bullet and nearly blacked out as the bones slid back into place. Then most of the pain disappeared and Sakura gasped, dropping the cloth from her mouth as Sasuke let go of her arm. Ino moved in, a makeshift sling ready. She quickly but gently placed Sakura's arm into the sling and tied it around her neck.

"This will do until you get to Tsunade-sama," Ino murmured to Sakura. Sakura nodded, not really caring at the moment; she let the endorphins take over and was blissfully drifting through a haze of relief. Yes, her arm still hurt but the worst was over for now.

Sasuke lifted her up, careful of her arm and began carrying her into the village and to Tsunade who was still at the Hokages' mansion. Ino followed a little while later with Sakura's belongings, while Konohamaru stood in silent awe of the girl's amazing language.

"Girls are scary…" he muttered to himself before running to catch up.

Tsunade had remained at her desk after Sasuke's sudden departure in the middle of their conversation. She had assumed something had happened and let it go. She was laid back like that and she knew him well. She was still drinking when a bird flew in her window. It was a carrier hawk used by the hidden villages and normal cities to pass messages and reports all over the country, this one came from Osaka.

She took the scroll tied to the birds leg and opened it, scanning the contents quickly. Tsunade frowned and re-red the request more slowly. Why would Kyoto send a request using a bird from Osaka? She placed the scroll down and an attendant came in to take the bird away. She sat there for sometime thinking before word came that Sasuke was summoning her. What did he want now? Did have to do with why he left? On instinct she grabbed her medic bag on her way out. This was going to be interesting and she needed to talk to him about going to Kyoto.

End of Chapter.


	8. Eighth Dream

Yume

_I cried a little when we first reached Kyoto. So much of it was the same. It was still the most beautiful city I had ever visited, on the class trip with my friends and then walking side by side with Sasuke. I was so entranced by what was familiar to me that I didn't think of why we were there … I don't think I wanted to know …_

_Eighth Dream_

The sunlight was an insult to Hinata as she sat alone in the park downtown. It was a mockery to her plight. A stark contrast to the way she would imagine the world without her best friend. The one she was to protect. How could the world be so happy, so normal when Sakura… she grit her teeth and fought her tears. Nearby, children were laughing, bringing back memories of her own childhood when she had been separated from such activities because of her social status. How she had despised her childhood. _He _had been the only one to treat her normally. Her only friend. Hinata didn't like thinking of those days. Her memories were never happy and they always soured her mood. Then the Evil happened…

When she had met Sakura and Temari, her life got so much better. So much brighter she thought she could be happy. Sakura, so witty and strong. Temari; tough and resilient - the anchor to their lives. She was happier still when she first saw Naruto, a boy so bright, his very presence erased the shadows hidden in the deepest crevices of her heart. A boy, so much like her.

She never told anyone what happened to her and her family, not Temari, not Sakura, not Naruto. Not yet. She wasn't ready, but recent events had begun to chang things. Not even Naruto's brightest smiles, the ones he seemed to save just for her, could change her dark mood.

'How could this happen?' she thought in despair, 'How could I let this happen?' The image of Sakura's surprised face right before she disappeared as the truck slammed into her would never leave Hinata's mind. It seemed seared onto her brain, and now…

Hinata looked down at her trembling hands. She clasped them together and brought her head down to rest on them. She fought to hold back the tears. Sakura was a fighter, she was strong…she needed to be.

'With these hands…oh my god Sakura, I'm so sorry!' Hinata choked back, but failed to hold in her emotions and she began to cry.

Naruto stood behind a tree not far behind Hinata. He crossed his arms and looked soberly down at the grass. The shadows of the leaves above him darkened his usually happy, bright gaze further. So much had happened, was still to happen. He knew more then Hinata thought he did, he knew the moment he first saw her. She was just like him.

He bit his lip and clenched his hands into fists, folding his arms tightly across his chest. How he wanted to comfort the girl crying alone on the bench behind him. But not yet. It wasn't time yet. He seemed deep in thought and he placed his hand over the scar the jutted out from underneath his black tank top. An old wound that would never heal, a reminder of a promise, of a friendship lost. He rested his hand right above his heart.

All he could do, what any of them could do, was wait. And that was what he hated the most. He couldn't intervene, he couldn't stop it. That was the deal he had made.

"It wasn't just your fault Hinata-chan," he told the empty air.

God, he hated waiting!

He wasn't a patient person by nature. He knew this as he sat in a tree outside her window, listening to the cars pass by on the street below him. He was flipping a kunai idly, deftly catching it one handed, but not really paying attention he was so lost in thought. All this time he was waiting for the past to catch up to the present. Protecting her from the shadows, making sure she was alive and safe. Now, he couldn't protect her anymore, now he had to wait some more. Wait for her to come back to him.

Because that was the deal he had made.

_The stars were back. Sakura looked around her curiously; she never really understood what this place was supposed to signify in dream interpretation. Maybe she should have read that book on psychology her parents gave her last Christmas … Unlike the previous times, when she had dreamed she was falling, this time she was standing in place, nothing was moving, not even a draft to lift her hair. She glanced down, curious to see what she was standing on._

_ Nothing._

_ She could see even more stars below her, stretching out eternally all around her. It was more than a little unnerving. She looked around again, nervous that the yellow eyes would find her again. She couldn't see anything, nor sense the evil._

_ Dose that mean I'm safe? She began to search for Sasuke's aura - it was easier then she had anticipated and she began to walk in that direction._

_Weirdest dream ever… _

_After what seemed like a long time, Sakura came to the star that represented her…friend? Companion? Ally? She would have to think about that later. Sakura studied the light, searching for any hint of the shadow she had seen the last time she visited this place. With relief she saw that it wasn't tainted, not exactly, it was tinted a dark red. What did that mean? She had no idea._

_Pondering it, Sakura didn't even sense the presence behind her until it was no more then a foot away. When she did sense it she jumped in shock and flung herself away from the presence before she realized it wasn't the evil from before. She turned around as she landed, prepared to yell._

'_Nice reflexes,' he told her with an amused voice. Sakura's scream died in her throat._

_What the hell?, she thought. This was the first time she had seen another person in this place, except the yellow eyes, but she didn't want to dwell on that. The man smirked at her in a way that was strikingly familiar. The arrogance was unmistakable._

'_Hello,' she said keeping her guard up. Just because he looked like Sasuke didn't mean he was her friend. The man smiled again, his long black hair spiked like Sasuke's, and falling in such a way that it covered half his face. His old-fashioned red armour bore little resemblance to what Sakura pictured a ninja wearing._

_That is of course, she thought, if he is a relative._

'_Hello,' he replied not taking his gaze off her. His eyes pierced her in the same way Sasuke's did. She had no doubt that he could read her every thought._

'_You seemed a little lost, so I thought you could use some help,' he told her._

'_Help doing what?' Sakura asked._

'_Understanding what this place is,' he replied, spreading his arms to indicate the immense expanse of stars and darkness._

'_Okay,' She replied, curious in spite of herself. 'Where are we?'_

_The man smirked. His resemblance to Sasuke was never more striking than in that moment. 'It doesn't have a name,' he told her, 'but I guess you can call it the spirit plane.' _

'_The wha'…?' Sakura asked again, now confused. The man's smirk widened and he began to pace in front of her. Like a lion to the lamb, she thought to herself._

'_The realm between realms, the dreaming state, that should be the most important to you.'_

'_Right, I have no idea what you're talking about.'_

'_You will,' the man said, 'Sakura.'_

"We'll reach Kyoto tomorrow afternoon," Sasuke told Sakura, who sat cross- legged on the ground in front of the fire.

"Finally," Sakura sighed, "We've been walking for days." She rubbed her arm which rested in its sling, wrapped tightly in bandages. She looked over at her traveling companion, noting how he looked a little annoyed. She knew he would have arrived days earlier at the city if she hadn't been sent along with him by Tsunade. After Neji had broken her arm the Hokage herself was sent for and fixed Sakura up as best she could. Her first meeting with the woman in charge of Konoha was not what Sakura had been expecting. The boisterous woman had come in, tossed a scroll at Sasuke without a second thought and got right down to business, cursing under her breath the entire time.

Sakura distinctly heard her mutter 'damn Hyuuga' a couple of times and other less-than-polite expressions of her annoyance. Sakura liked her on the spot. In the days following the attack, Sakura barley saw her silent protector. After reading the scroll Tsunade had haphazardly tossed him, he had stormed out of Sakura's hut without a word.

"Hey," his voice snapped Sakura out of her reverie. From the look on his face, it seemed Sasuke had been trying to catch her attention for a while now. Pushing the errant thought aside, Sakura barely caught the bundle of cloth Sasuke tossed her.

"What?" She unfolded the cloth and discovered it was a set of normal, nondescript traveling clothes.

"Before we enter Kyoto, before we even set out tomorrow, I need you to change into these," he told her, pulling out his own set of clothes from the pack he had been carrying but which Sakura barley noticed.

"Why?" she asked. His blank stare was enough for her to flush. Disguises. Right, couldn't go walking into the capital decked out for war. She placed the clothes down on her lap and narrowed her eyes at her traveling companion.

"Why am I even here?" she asked him. Sasuke met her eyes unflinchingly and silently demanded that she elaborate. Sakura resisted the urge to vent her frustration by chucking the nearest stone at his head. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that it would be immature and the knowledge he would dodge it anyways.

"Here, on my way to Kyoto, with you," she explained. Sasuke twitched with annoyance. She was asking this now?

No way was he leaving her in Konoha with the Hyuuga unguarded. "There is someone you need to see," he told her instead. Which was true enough. After reading Tsunade's mission scroll, Sasuke had immediately left to visit the villages' library. There he had begun to look up to see if there were any truths to the rumour he had heard of the temple. Sakura was a mystery and Sasuke didn't like mysteries. This temple could hold the answers as to what and who Sakura is.

"Some one I need to see?" She shot him an incredulous look. "That's it?" Sasuke glared at her, his annoyance clear. Sakura shut up. As much as she wanted answers, she wasn't about to travel with a moody, pissed off Uchiha.

"Go to sleep," he told her stiffly before lying down on his pallet and turning his back on her. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him knowing he couldn't see her and lay down as well, the fire crackling merrily behind her closed eyelids.

Jerk, she thought without venom. During the week they had traveled, Sakura had gotten to know Sasuke's personality pretty well.

He was quiet and reserved, and often came across as cold and different. But Sakura knew, in the smallest actions he took, that he wasn't what he appeared to be. Walking at a pace she could keep easily, even if it meant arriving at Kyoto later. Making sure the fire was well stocked every night so that she wasn't cold. He was observant to the point it was annoying, and was always watching their surroundings, aware of everything around him. Aware of her.

Well, of course, she was his charge. It just made sense that he watched her every move.

'To the point where even though he was far ahead of her, you paused once at a stream, wondering how to cross, and bam - there he was, offering his hand?' whispered a tiny voice in the back of her head, the one that always analyzed everything.

'He's responsible for me. He's followed his duty to the letter. His pride won't allow anything else. I am just another mission to him.'

Sakura didn't know why that hurt her so much.

Kyoto was everything she thought it would be. Sakura had to force herself not to stare. There was so much she wanted to see, to make sure it was all real. Landmarks she had seen on tv and in travel books. The connection to her world was too much to resist; she couldn't help peeking out from under her umbrella to stare at the city she had dreamed of visiting one day. And now she was here, dressed as a wealthy woman. She had come to the city of her dreams in such a twisted way that she almost laughed for the absurdity of it all. If Sasuke, walking beside her, posing as her samurai escort, saw her drop a tear or two, he made no sign of it.

It was midafternoon as they walked through the city. People were walking around and going about their lives. Sakura was relieved to see they weren't staring at her and was immensely glad for the shawl that hid her hair. She took a quick glance at Sasuke and his sword, now resting on his hip instead of his lower back, then they hurried on their way. It was how quickly they averted their gaze that first pricked at Sakura's stargazed eyes away from the castles and shrines that rose above the city into the sky. Some intuition made her start paying attention to the people around her. She saw how they shuffled out of Sasuke's way and pointedly ignored her presence walking slightly behind him. Conversations died when they passed, only to start up again in whispers as they moved on.

"Hey," she whispered to Sasuke, resisting the urge to reach out and pull on his loose sleeve. "Is it just me or are people nervous about something?"

Sasuke regarded the crowded street with the air of a man with purpose - which wasn't too hard for him, to be honest.

"There has been recent unrest in the city," he murmured, his lips barely moving. "A high ranking government official was assassinated a short while ago and now the Shogun is marshalling his forces and hiring mercenaries to supress any rebels that might be responsible."

"Rebels," Sakura muttered, something stirring in the recesses of her mind. A piece of information she should know eluded her at the moment.

"Nothing you have to worry about," Sasuke told her as he guided her to the middle of the city, "It has nothing to do with us."

"But…" she protested.

"Nothing," he repeated firmly, not turning around. Sakura fell silent, her mouth drawn tight in a pout. Something was bothering her, as if she had . heard this before. Kyoto. Assassination. Rebellion. Unfortunately, Japan's history was riddled with many such incidents so it was difficult for Sakura, who rarely paid attention in history class anyways, to identify the warning bells in her mind.

A light wind picked up and Sakura had to snatch her shawl to prevent anyone from seeing her hair. A stray flower flew into her line of sight. Sakura followed it as it rose with the wind buffeting it this way and that, right up to the second story of a manor barely visible behind stone walls. An opening window distracted her from the flower's path. A man with pale skin and long black hair was looking out. Sakura stared, interested in this noble from the era of the Shogun. The man swept the city with his eyes before his gaze rested on hers. Sakura froze, a chill creeping down her spine. The man's eyes bore into her own. She could feel his stare, his gaze rousing her instincts into screaming awareness. She should run away but…she couldn't move!

A hand gripping her elbow broke the spell.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura shook her head to clear the last of the spell that had gripped her. "Yeah," she replied, looking back to the window, now empty, and the mysterious gentleman nowhere to be seen. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sasuke searched Sakura's face, his eyes taking in her unusually white face and the slight tremble of her hands.

"Did you see anything?" he asked.

"No. I don't think so…" she trailed off, "just a feeling." She sighed and fixed a smile onto her face, one Sasuke could see right through, although he decided to say nothing. "Come on. We have to find that shrine right?" she chirped and walked by him, brushing his arm in her haste to leave the manor behind. Sasuke watched after her for a minute before glancing up at the window. He didn't see anything wrong, but some sort of intuition was telling him to be cautious. He made a mental note to find out who owned that manor before hurrying to catch up with his intriguing charge.

Sakura didn't want to tell Sasuke, but the night before, she had had a dream. One that shook her. The Shadow Man had come back and was fighting for his life, surrounded by enemies intent on killing him. He was grievously wounded, and had cut down the last of his attackers. He would live, if he received treatment in time. Sakura had run to him, desperate to reach him, but a final hidden foe had jumped out, his weapon raised. The Shadow man turned too late. The blade fell… and Sakura had wakened with a start, just as the sun had begun to rise over the horizon.

Now she stood back. Sasuke was speaking with a bald monk at an out of the way shrine to some unknown deity and she couldn't help but recollect the dream. She knew by now that her dreams were visions. What they were about, she had very little to go on. Why she had them, she did not know.

She distracted herself from these thoughts and began to look around, taking in the stone and wood buildings that made up the shrine. She wished she had her camera. The place was beautiful, if not a little creepy.

She kept hearing things, whispers she couldn't quite make out. The shrine had a strange aura of peace in the chaotic city of Kyoto. All the tension Sakura had felt on the street seemed to end at the top of the stairs at the entrance to the shrine, as abruptly as if a door had slammed shut. Here, she was surrounded by late blooming plum trees, the petals covering the ground as if with a light dusting of snow. Unheeded, Sakura'' shawl slipped from her hair as she looked around, falling to the crook of her elbows. She was so taken with her surroundings that she didn't see the monk cease his conversation with Sasuke and openly stare at her.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see what had caught the monk's attention and silently cursed. Foolish girl had let her hair show. Shit. They were no longer secure. He flashed a wary look at the monk and was surprised to find him smiling brightly. Bowing politely to Sasuke, the monk approached the oblivious Sakura.

"And so … here is the Seer," he said. Sakura whirled around, startled.

"I'm sorry?" she asked. The monk's expression was kind and he bowed in greeting.

"Greetings, Seer," he said. "My name is Hisashi. I am the head monk of this shrine. Welcome."

"Hello," said Sakura, glancing hesitantly at Susake as she replied. "My name is Sakura."

"A fitting name," Hisashi commented, indicating her hair and eyes, "for one touched by the Gods."

"What?" Sakura blinked, confused, but Hisashi had already turned away and was addressing Sasuke.

"She will be safe here, Warrior," he said. "We will tell no one of her existence and protect her with our lives."

"I expect no less, Hisashi-dono," Sasuke replied. "She is newly awakened to her abilities, and I would be grateful if you could help her in anyway."

"Of course," said Hisashi, with another bow.

Sakura was thoroughly confused, as the monk led them too a building off the main path and Sasuke replaced the shawl on her hair. She was staying here? Where was Sasuke going? Where was this place? And what did the monk mean when he said _touched by the Gods … Seer?_ Sakura's head was spinning, so many questions going through her head she didn't even know where to begin.

They walked by clusters of monks who fell silent as they passed. Sakura felt their eyes on her and she shrunk instinctively away from their curious eyes. They obviously don't get many women down this way, she thought. Sasuke placed his hand on her back and drew her ahead of him, placing himself between her and the onlookers.

Sakura almost smiled. Even now, when they were supposedly among friends, he was protecting her. Attuned to her like no other. It was frightening as much as it was comforting.

They stepped inside where Sakura was immediately brought to a room with a view of the plum trees.

"I believe you will be tired, Sakura-sama," Hisashi told her. "The city can be quite overwhelming. You will stay here for the time being. I will inform my brothers you are here and will arrange for tea to be brought." He bowed to Sakura and Sasuke and left the building.

Silence reigned between the two before Sakura spoke up.

"You're not staying here, are you?" Sakura asked.

"No," was his curt reply.

"Is he the man I am supposed to meet?"

"Yes."

One word answers. That was so like him.

"Why?"

"You will see," he said, walking to the sliding door that opened to the outside.

"I thought I was here to help you with your mission," Sakura said, staring him in the face as best she could.

"You are here to learn," Sasuke replied, "They know about people like you. They can help you."

"People like me?" Sakura said incredulously. She felt as if she had been slapped. So much for a connection. What a waste of thought that was. "Wow."

"I have to go now," Sasuke said, standing straight and ignoring her glare. "Listen to Hisashi, and do not leave the shrine." Then he stepped from the room and began walking away, into the trees.

Sakura was dumbstruck. "What the hell…?" Sakura was confused. Sasuke's words, his actions, and everything he did all seemed to contradict each other. Distancing himself from her then telling her to be safe?

'Right,' Sakura mentally slapped herself in the head. 'Mission. That's all that matters,' she thought bitterly. She leaned back, letting her head thump against the wall as she watched Sasuke's retreating back. But oddly, the thought of following him never crossed her mind. She needed to stay here because as much as she wanted to deny it all, Sasuke was right. She needed to learn about her strange gift and what it could enable her to do. She was different from everyone else. Maybe, here she could find her way home.

'I'm not even from here,' Sakura thought as a junior monk placed tea by her side, 'I just want to go home. I can't form attachments here.'

Sasuke had all but run away from Sakura when he left her at the shrine. The accusing way she looked at him, the betrayal she hid behind her fury when he tried to place distance between them. It had been too much.

She was too much.

She didn't belong here.

She didn't belong with him, or with any of them. The way she spoke, the way she acted. She was too straight forward, to the point. She stood out too much in a world where if you wanted to survive you had better blend in.

'What goes on in a mind like yours?' he wondered. What was she thinking back there, when he left so abruptly? It bothered him that it bothered him. The tapping of his fingers on his crossed arms was the only indication of his irritation. It was so out of character for him to think this much about a mission.

He ignored the servants sending nervous glances his way as he knelt on the side of the open courtyard. He was waiting for the man he was guarding to finish his business with a lord who had holdings up in Mutsu province. He itched to be back in his uniform. The samurai disguise was annoying, even though he understood the necessity of it. He needed to keep a low profile if he was to investigate the dissidence that had recently risen up in the city against the government.

The Shogun had summoned a shinobi from Konoha himself, through the proxy request from Owari's own lord, no longer trusting the Iga or Kouga (check that) clans because of their suspected allegiances to ambitious young lords. Konoha, on the other hand, had an illustrious history and tradition of supporting the Emperor, and then the Shogun, loyally.

Politics were at play here and it did not sit well with the young Uchiha. The further he was kept from that nest of vipers the more at ease he would be. He had a vague notion of who was who and what their games were, but other than how it pertained with his mission, he didn't give a damn.

Or at that was the way it used to be.

Sakura was safe; he had made sure of that by analyzing the head monk with his Sharingan when he first met the man. He had detected no hint of deception in the man's body language, but a girl with Sakura's abilities would be prized above gold and Gods to any young lord with ambition.

Now Sasuke had to pay attention to everyone he encountered, not just for the protection of the man who hired him, but to watch out for potential dangers to his other, remarkably naïve, charge.

'She stands out way too much,' he thought sourly. Who was to say one of the younger monks wouldn't sell her out to gain favour? He trusted the head monk, but his subordinates were another story.

He shifted his weight, his face carefully blank, drawing the attention of the servants once more. Again he ignored them. They were insignificant to his mission and so he played them only the slightest bit of attention out of habit. He glanced around the courtyard as the servants hastily averted their eyes, not wanting to catch his eye.

'Skittish,' he noted briefly. It wasn't unusual behaviour. If a servant was caught staring at a lord or his retainers he or she could be reprimanded, but not harshly. These servants seemed almost…scared. That pricked his attention. Sasuke made a mental note to check into their lord as soon as he could. It may be he was harsher to his servants than other lords but in Sasuke's opinion, if he was brutal to the people he was responsible for, he was brutal in everything else and could not be trusted.

The door beside him slid open and Sasuke stood as his charge exited the meeting room, smiling broadly at some joke his host had made. Sasuke viewed him with slight contempt. Lord Akira Kisuke of Dewa was round and jolly, well fed when his own tenants on his lands were starving, according to Konoha intelligence. He was a close friend of the Shogun, and that was the only reason Konoha had accepted the summons.

It was well known that the Emperor was not a fan of Lord Akiras' host, so Sasuke decided to take his cue from the Emperor and felt no need to like him either. Not that he would have anyways, but Lord Akira didn't need to know that since he seemed to be on well enough terms with the Mutsu lord.

The subject of Sasuke's thought now bowed to his host, a short, skinny man with sallow skin and grey eyes. Sasuke felt dislike well up inside him and he forced himself to bow respectively to the two men, before turning to escort the fat man back to his home.

'Please let this mission end soon,' he thought.

End of chapter

A/N: A shorter chapter then last time, but hey it's the first chapter of a new arch. And what is this? Hinata and Naruto? A deal? Haha, read and find out. Review please.


	9. Ninth Dream

Yume

_When we were in Kyoto, I began seeing things. Not just in my dreams but all around me. It was then that I understood the meaning of being a "Seer", and when I first saw her, I knew that, even if I made it home, my life would never be the same._

"_When the deal is made, the witch collects the price." That was what the monks told me. It would be a long time before I knew what they meant._

Ninth Dream

The sun was setting on the second day at the shrine. The light was like blood filtering through the dense forest that surrounded the sacred buildings. Sakura sat alone in her room by the open door facing the forest. The last rays of light bathed a red glow upon her skin, hair and kimono. It would have been a breathtaking sight to anyone who saw her, a lone goddess wreathed in ethereal light. But no one did and Sakura herself took no notice. Her gaze was distant, lost in thought as she stared into the little mirror she held in the palm of her hand. It was a pretty little thing, it's back was a matte black with silver edging around the rim and a fierce dragon flew majestically in silver paint, it's eyes staring seemingly through anyone who would look at it. But Sakura wasn't looking at the back; she was watching her reflection in the mirror trying with all her might to See.

Instead her mind shifted into the past memories of that very day, when Hisashi took her a tour of the shrine.

He had brought her to a building out of the way, further back form the main worshiping area then the one Sakura stayed in. It was well kept and tidy, but to Sakura, as she walked under its shadowed entrance, it had an air of abandonment and loneliness. A heavy weight fell on her, pressing against her lungs and she found it a little difficult to breath.

Hisashi turned to look at her, taking note of her slight distress and nodded, as if Sakura had just confirmed something. 'Weird old man' Sakura couldn't help but think, but still she followed him into the building and the doors swung silently closed behind them.

"Legend has told that an ancient being lives here." Hisashi told Sakura, his soothing voice quiet as he lit a lamp to banish the darkness that suddenly encased them when the doors closed. "No one knows where she came from, no one knows why she's here. Only that she is and will be."

"Is that so?" Sakura asked her voice not betraying a single iota of the fear that had started to well up inside her. Something was here all right, Sakura could feel it with her new awareness of the world and it wasn't just a legend. It was old, very old, and very powerful.

"Yes," Hisashi nodded and he began to lead her down deeper into the building. "You are lucky Sakura-sama. Not many outsiders see this place. And those that do are not welcome here, and are usually never seen again."

That didn't help.

Sakura bit her lip, torn between the desire to leave this place as fast as she could with her skin still intact and the curiosity the compelled her to follow the monk.

"Such protections make this shrine the ideal place to hide our most valuable relics," Hisashi continued, stopping at an impossibly large wooden door. A seal was burned into the wood and a red silk rope dripping with paper talismans was strung across the front. Sakura swallowed, hard. Whatever it was the lived in this building; the greatest concentration of its power was behind this door. She could feel the press of it weigh down even more heavily on her lungs.

Hisashi made a sign with his hand. The red rope burst into flame and Sakura cried out in shock. The building seemed to sigh as the fire ate the talismans and the rope. The heat from the flames made Sakura take a step back and she raised her hands to cover her eyes.

Behind her closed eyes lids the fiery outline of an alien woman's face formed, a wicked smile on her face. '_It's nice to finally meet you_' whispered a voice from somewhere between her mind and inner ear. _' I have been waiting a long time." _

Sakura knew that this was the guardian of the temple instinctively. She stared back at the burning eyes defiantly and the woman's smile got wider. It giggled.

'_I like that. Yes. You will do just fine.'_

"Sakura-sama?" Hisashis' voice broke Sakura's concentration. She opened her eyes and blinked away the tears that had gathered there. The guardians face fading quickly from her vision. Her sight took a moment to focus once more; everything was swimming and blurring into one another.

'Must be because the fire was so bright,' she thought venomously. She could hear the guardian laugh somewhere in the shadows.

"Sakura-sama?" Sakura snapped her attention towards Hisashi, he was a colourful blur but Sakura's eyesight was getting better by the second.

"Yes, yes I'm okay. Fine," she corrected herself when she saw Hisashis confused look at the unfamiliar expression. She smiled to reassure him and waved her hand looking sheepish. "Seriously, I'm fine."

"Of course Sakura-sama," Hisashi bowed and indicated for Sakura to walk ahead of him. "If you please." Sakura gulped, suddenly nervous again.

"What's in there?" She asked him, proud that she kept the waver out of her voice.

"Something to show you the way," was Hisashi's cryptic reply.

The hooting of an owl snapped Sakura out of her reverie. The sun had gone down while Sakura had been reminiscing. Startled she looked down once more at the mirror and hastily put it down in the wooden box it was kept in. She didn't like how the light reflecting off its surface seemed to catch her gaze and hold it. Like it had a will of it's own.

On the night breeze Sakura swore she heard the guardians laugh. This little mirror and its box was the only thing in that heavily warded room in the old temple behind the shrine. Such a little thing. She thought, unknowingly quoting Lord of the Rings. Hisashi had picked it up off its stone pedestal, one of seven, and handed it to her. The only thing there. Sakura briefly wondered what had been on the other six and then dismissed the thought as irrelevant. She bit her lip lightly as she gazed down at the little mirror. It unnerved her yet Sakura knew she must use it. Not now though, but someday soon.

Slowly she closed the lid on the box and placed it on a low shelf away from sight. It was preciouses, she knew, she didn't want anyone else to know she had it. No one else except Hisashi and Sasuke…who wasn't here at the moment. Damn him.

'What are you doing Sasuke…' she thought wistfully, staring out at the cresting moon. "Are you safe?" she whispered.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. It was odd. He could feel her. It had been happening on and off ever since Sasuke had brought Sakura to the village. Now that the pair was in Kyoto, it had been happening with more frequency. To be honest Sasuke didn't know what to make of it. Now this time though…he heard her? What a pain. Maybe he was going insane after all? About time according to some.

He shook his head to try and rid himself of any remaining thoughts of his annoying charge and returned to his watch over the Matsu Lords mansion in Kyoto. Sasuke blended in to the shadows seamlessly, his modified uniform hiding him completely and offering complete freedom of mobility. Unlike those stiff Samurai robes. He sighed thinking about it. He would have to wear those _again_ in the morning. What he wore now were clothes similar to what the Koga and Iga clans wore. In case of the off chance he was spotted, Sasuke scoffed at this, Tsunade didn't want Konoha's name tied to whatever was happening here. Interesting. So off with the distinctive white and black uniform and mask of a Konoha elite and on with the black gi and headscarf.

He hated this mission. Sasuke was getting nowhere in his investigation and the anxiety he felt having Sakura out of his sight was wearing his nerves down. He shifted his weight. Sasuke was uncomfortable in his surroundings, this made fighting the urge to abandon his employer and go check on his strange charge harder to do as time wore on. As tempting as it would be… he had a responsibility. Sasuke eyed the mansion with great distaste and leaped off the branch he was on with the next breeze to do a perimeter check. The extravagance was sickening him.

He was quiet for a while, sliding from shadow to shadow completely one with the night. Thinking, exploring, being more retrospective then he had in years.

Unlike what everyone believed, he was a passionate man and completely competent with regards of his own emotions, he just didn't think anyone else needed to know exactly what he was thinking/feeling at any given time of the day. It suited him well that he was regarded as a heartless bastard. It meant he was left alone to do his job; he wasn't distracted from his goals and could complete them with the uttermost efficiency. No one got close. No one got hurt.

He was taking a risk with her. Letting her get close to him. Sasuke almost snorted, '_let her get close'_…did have a choice? The pink haired woman had burrowed and clawed her way into his conscious; passing through every and any barrier he had in place to prevent just that with ease.

Sasuke stilled in the shadow of a deep gate and tensed, bright blue eyes stared out at him from a far off memory and fade with the echo of a familiar chuckle. The last person to have done so, to have made him feel like this, utterly exposed and completely at ease…died…by his hand.

Sasuke clenched his hand a resisted the urge to punch the stone wall beside him as the last echoes of a long unforgotten memory faded away back to where it belonged, his past. Regret and burning anger raged inside his gut but he forced it down, he could not act here. He was on a mission to protect the vile lord of Matsu and he needed to focus! Not cling to the past he couldn't change!

Which brought him back to his current problem.

Sakura.

Her vary name cooled the fiery beast inside him, soothing it into slumber. Sasuke shuddered as he felt the effects of what the very thought of her name did to him. The tension left his body and he began to walk once more hiding the trembling in his hands as best he could.

This was going to take some getting used to…

A full moon, just like that night so long ago. A car passed under the branch he sat on, idly flipping a kunai. Full moons always reminded him of the promise he made to her. That was the reason why he was here, the reason why he was waiting outside a window, in a tree in the middle of the night. To make sure she was safe. He glanced back through the window, reassuring himself that everything was still alright.

He sighed. Then stiffened as he heard people talking below him. He glanced down and felt the air go out of his lungs. _He_ was here. The man held himself still, he had known this but still… after so long… that bleach blond hair, the pair of blue eyes, Naruto was unmistakable. He caught the knife once more and pushed himself back further into the shadows as his old friend and the Hyuuga girl walked under him away from the building he was currently guarding. Personally he had nothing against her, but the Hyuuga was still a sore spot to him even after so long.

Naruto was comforting Hinata one more time as they walked from the hospital, when he thought he saw something move up high into the tree. He stopped and stared. Was one of the shadows darker then the others? Something felt…familiar…

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked timidly, "Are you alright?"Naruto tore his eyes away from the tree and focused once more on the pretty girl next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine Hinata-chan," he said with his usual trademark smile, "Just thought I saw something."

Hinata looked past her friend to peer up into the tree.

"I see nothing," she replied with a shake of her head.

"Then it must be nothing darlin'," Naruto said with a chuckle and he slung his arm around Hinatas shoulders, making the girl go red. He pulled her away from the tree and onto the street, casting one last curious glance over his shoulder before walking away.

That was close, he thought as he eased out of the shadows. He wasn't prepared for Naruto sensing him. He was slipping. His brother would ream him out for it if he were here at the moment. He flinched at the thought. He glanced once more towards the window and settled himself down before relaxing for the long wait ahead of him. he had been waiting for this for so long…ever since that night….

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to the shining moon above her, startled she looked around suddenly. How long had she been asleep? She placed a hand to her forehead and concentrated on remembering her dream. What had she seen? A boy with bright blue eyes, a tree and…someone in the tree. Someone waiting for something…

"Shit," Sakura muttered. She couldn't remember anything more. what a pain. She tried to stand but tripped on the hem of the long kimono that the priests had insisted she wear.

'You are the Seer,' Hisashi had said, 'These are the Seers robes, you must wear them for they were meant for you.'

Sakura rolled here eyes. What a pain. But she dared not offend the men who were currently sheltering her and had accepted the gift with the most polite smile she could summon.

The Kimono was long and stiff, with five layers how the hell was she supposed to move around?

'Not at all probably,' She thought to herself as she made her way slowly out of her room and down the darkened hall. Screw being in that room for any longer. Sakura huffed and placed her hands in the long sleeves of her kimono.

Back home she had never worn the traditional clothes unless it was for festivals or special occasions and even then it was a yukata, now Sakura found herself becoming an expert in wearing the heavy dresses.

Sakuras hand touched lightly on a hard, cool surface.

"Eh?" Curious she pulled at object out and froze.

It was the mirror. How did it get in her sleeve? Sakura was sure she had placed it in it's box and locked it away as she had been told to.

She swallowed and licked her suddenly parched lips and she turned the mirror over to look into I;s glassy face. What she saw almost made her drop the thing.

A silver eye stared out at her. It's slit pupil, like a cats, focused on her and somehow Sakura could read amusement in its gaze.

_Over here_. A cool voice spoke to her, somewhere between her ear and her brain. _Come on, I wont bite._

Sakura looked to her right and saw that, some how, a negligent monk had left the door open. Sakura blinked and immediately doubted that it was purely by coincidence.

_Smart girl. Now come._

Feeling like she was fighting a lost battle Sakura followed the voice out of the building she had found herself secluded in by the monks and into the night.

"It's you isn't it?" Sakura asked the air around her, "The guardian spirit or whatever of this place."

_Hardly._ The voice answered. Sakura turned to see who was speaking but she seemed to be completely alone. _ That was an acquaintance of mine and I must say he is very pleased to be free of __that__ particular burden. It took up far too much of his energy and he needed to focus on other more pressing matters._

"Then who are you?" Sakura asked, folding her arms in front of her, like heck she was going to show this thing that she was terrified out of her wits.

_No one in particular, though you have already seen me today… _

Sakura frowned and thought back to the image of the woman she had seen in the temple that morning. "I thought that was the guardian?"

_That was both our mistakes. I never meant for you to see me, the monks here don't like me you see so it is to both of our advantages if the monks think that my appearance was that of the guardians. He doesn't have a form here, see I take his words and translate them to the monks._

"No I don't."

_Exactly._

Sakura threw up her arms in frustration and the woman laughed. "So who exactly are you?" she demanded.

_We already went over this._

"I will stop if I get a real answer."

_My name isn't important._

"Really now?"

_Your sarcasm isn't helping you any._

Sakura swore and the voice laughed.

_Don't worry Haruno Sakura, we will meet soon enough I suppose. I just wanted to say hello and give you a little info on the toy you're holding._

_It is powerful tool Sakura, if you're not careful, it will hold onto you and even after death, it will never let you go. Get caught in it's embrace and without an Anchor to this world you will be lost. Only use it when you must and no more, don't think you can ever master it. That mirror holds the power of the Dragon and it's will is indomitable, even by the gods._

Sakura shivered.

_To be able to see through time is an ability that was never meant to be wielded by mortals Sakura, you must understand that. It is too dangerous. Only very few can See and even fewer survive. That is why you must have an Anchor. _

"A what?" Sakura asked.

_An Anchor keeps you tied to this world, it allows you to travel into the dreamscape and past the veils without losing yourself to the dream. You were lucky to have escaped unarmed so far. But I doubt that luck will last much longer._

"How do I find one?"

_An Anchor can be anything. But it has to be something that is so important to you that you couldn't live without it._

"I don't have anything like that."

_Something…or someone._

"Wait…what?" Sakura blushed her thoughts instantly flitting to dark piercing eyes and a staggered shadow against a fiery sunset. "There is no one like that…"

…

_one last piece of advise before I leave you…_

Sakura waited and felt the air change slightly. Someone breathed by her ear and she felt her muscles freeze from an outside force. A cold hand rested on her shoulder and someone leaned in and whispered in her ear.

A sudden gust whipped through the trees lifting Sakura's hair, pulling it from her bun and carrying it in a dance around her face. She felt weak as her muscles unfroze and she tottered before regaining her balance. As soon as she could, Sakura turned on her heel and hurried back into the building, almost running down the hall and back into her room. She crossed the room and slammed the sliding door closed. Her eyes were wide and she slid down to the floor, her mind in shock.

_Don't let Madara know…_

End of Chapter

A/N: Blaaaaaaaaarg, such a short chapter and it took so damn long to write I'm so sorry! Writers block flipping sucks! I hope you enjoyed it though…


	10. Tenth Dream

Yume

_For days I had been seeing the same dream over and over again. My shadow man, dying. He was getting fainter and fainter. It was so cold. _

_How could I not know? How could I not make the connection? _

_My last day in Kyoto was only a taste of what was to come._

_I thought I could change the future…_

Tenth Dream

It was truly winter in Kyoto. The tops of the temples and castles in the ancient capital were blanketed in snow. People hurried to and fro, trying to escape the cold just that one second earlier. Sakura , on the other hand, loved winter. She loved the snow, she loved the ice to skate on. She loved to watch her breath twist and turn and pretend being a dragon. The postcard scene outside her room was perfect. Except, someone was missing. It had been weighing on her mind heavily recently.

In the weeks she had spent at the temple Sakura had seen nothing of Sasuke. Oh she knew he had stopped by the temple where she lived. She could feel him, but he never came to see her. It was almost insulting.

She was glad that he was okay though. He wasn't hurt or sick in this cold weather.

'What ever,' Sakura sighed looking up through the frozen branches of the Japanese maple a little down the path from her current home. She smiled a little. The wind picked up and rattled the branches against one another with light clicks and chinks. It was fortunate that she was easily amused or she would have destroyed something long ago out of boredom. Damn that man, leaving her alone.

She shivered and pulled the shawl around her shoulders and hair tighter. The smile left her mouth and formed a grim line. The thought of Sasuke was yet another confusing aspect in her already confusing life.

The last time he had been here, three days ago, Sakura had felt that he was agitated about something. More so then he usually was whenever he stopped by.

Hisashi said it was because of the man Sasuke had been sent to watch. He got under his nerves. Sakura, who didn't know anything about the politics of the day, knew nothing of the local lords or those with lands from other parts of the country. She probably should have paid more attention in history class.

' I wonder what Naruto is doing?' she thought suddenly, 'Did he pass his exam?' A wave of nostalgia washed over her and before she fell into a complete depression Sakura quickly pushed it away. What good could longing for home do for her? She had no idea how she got here or how to go home.

'I suppose I could use the mirror…' Sakura but her lip at the thought. It made her feel anxious; there were too many unknowns when it came to the thing. She hadn't found anything about the mirror in the writings kept by the temple and its monks. Nothing about the Dragon either. Plenty about this woman though, this witch that the monks prefer not to talk about.

Apparently she had existed for a very long time. Granting wishes for a price. So on and so forth.

'Sounds like xxxHolic,' Sakura had thought when she first heard the legend from a blushing junior monk. She was afraid she ruined his career until she was told that he was just not used to talking to girls in general. 'Maybe that's where CLAMP got the idea for Yuuko?' Sakura wondered now.

Did it matter? Sakura smiled, she shrugged and walked away from the tree towards the small hidden tree lined path that led to the old abandoned shrine where she had first received the mirror. She had been going there a lot ever since she got the thing. Sakura supposed she was trying to overcome her aversion to it the only way she knew how. Straight on. First step was the place where Sakura acquired the mirror.

The monks who knew her habit had cleared the path and Sakura reminded herself for the hundredth time to thank them. The kimono she wore was heavily embroidered with silver and gold, it seemed to be very old; she would have felt horrible if it had been ruined by her walking everyday in the snow and mud. Funny how she didn't care about her clothes until she came here… Temari would be ecstatic Sakura thought wearily.

After a few minutes she came to the shrine that no longer bothered her.

Once she stepped inside Sakura shook her hair free of the shawl and resettled the soft fabric into the crooks of her elbows. The silk of her kimono made soft shuffling sounds as she walked down to the large hall where the mirror had been sealed. At first Sakura had to force herself to come here everyday, but she didn't have anything better to do and ran out of pitiful excuses. But now its dark wooden doors no longer seemed ominous; the halls had no more secrets from her. It was a peaceful place now.

Other then the whole conquer her fear of the creepy old shrine thing, which she had already done, Sakura didn't know why she kept coming here. Why she knelt in the middle of the room day after day trying to make sense of everything. Maybe she hoped that what ever had been guarding the mirror before bequeathing it to her would come back and answer her questions. Fat chance. Hadn't that witch said that it was happy to leave? Wouldn't come back any time soon now would it since it was free for the first time in who knows how long.

Sakura pulled the mirror out of her sleeve and looked into its surface. She had never gotten it to work, not even with all the scrolls she had read and how many times she tried. It was exhausting. Perhaps the witches warning about it was scaring her into not to be able to use it. Maybe that was what she was really trying to conquer…not going so well to be honest.

Probably…Sakura quirked her head to the side and kept looking at the glass. And suddenly Sakura felt the pressure of everyone's expectations fall heavily on her shoulders.

All this…this…everything! Everything, was becoming to much. Tears began to mist the corners of her eyes and Sakura quickly dashed them away. Crying would do her no good now.

But…what was she supposed to do? Everyone looked at her like she was something from out of this world, well… in a way she was… but she wasn't! She was just from a different time! Just a normal high school girl living a normal life! Now she was stuck here with no way of going home and something was changing in her and the only person she could hold on to, was busy protecting a man he hated and didn't have time for her. She promised herself she wouldn't cry and let others see how badly she needed to break down because this world didn't forgive weakness.

She looked up and away from the mirror to look up at the streams of filtered light that cut the semi darkness like a knife and bathed her tear streaked face with warmth. She closed her eyes and felt fresh tears well up.

"What is the point in coming to a dreary place like this?"

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin. The mirror nearly fell and she scrambled to catch it before it smashed onto the ground. Clutching the little mirror to her chest Sakura whipped around in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she cried.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes and he pushed himself off the doorframe he was leaning on. He paced evenly into the room, walking along the wall on the opposite side.

Sakura could tell he wasn't going to answer her without her answering him first.

"I come here to think," she told him, " I like the silence of the place."

"And what does the Seer-sama need to think about?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Don't call me that," Sakura told him softly. Sasuke glanced at her and shrugged.

"Of course, milady," he replied.

"No." Sasuke blinked, surprised at Sakuras sudden harsh tone.

"No, no,no. Not from _you_!" Sakura stood up suddenly and began walking towards him. "Ever since I got here I have been seen as some sort of…I don't know, God send! I'm not okay? I'm just a normal girl from a normal family going to school and living a normal peaceful life!" She stopped right in front of him and Sasuke was disturbed to see tears escaping unnoticed from Sakura's eyes. The girl had never cried in front of him before.

"Where I'm from," she continued, "things like this," she waved her hand to indicate the room around her, "don't exist. Ninja don't exist, people like me don't exist! I never had any dreams or, or whatever the hell it is I see before I came here!

"Now I'm surrounded by war and death and political intrigue I have no clue of understanding and everyone is looking to me for answers treating me like I'm special, dressing me up like a princess in clothes so stiff I can't even move!" She gestured to indicate the kimono she wore, "How am I supposed to move in six layers of silk? Silk? On someone like me? This costs more then my parents house!"

'She's losing it,' Sasuke thought and he gripped her shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"Sakura!" he barked, stopping her in mid rant. "Calm down." Sakura gulped and nodded her head nervously her eyes still wide and glassy. She was just a little shocked.

"Breath." Sasuke ordered her and Sakura inhaled deeply if a little shaky and exhaled loudly.

"You certainly are not a princess, not with a mouth like yours," Sasuke commented dryly startling a chuckle out of Sakura. "As for everything else, we don't know anything about you, it's true, we don't know what kind of life you led before coming here, I had no idea how much you were struggling. You need to tell me these things Sakura, or Hisashi-san. He can help you."

Sakura closed her eyes and took another breath. She leaned forward and placed her forehead on Sasukes chest, causing him to immediately stiffen up.

"Thanks…" she muttered.

"Yeah, no problem," Sasuke replied gruffly, pushing Sakura off him and holding her at arms distance.

This time she laughed out loud at Sasukes glare. He didn't handle closeness well did he? She sighed and turned.

"Walk with me," She said. Sasuke nodded and followed her out of the shrine and into the snow.

Sasuke was a step behind Sakura, as it pertained to his station and showed deference to hers. Not that she would have any of that. Sakura looked over her shoulder at him. She didn't say anything just raised her brow.

"You are the oddest woman I have ever met," Sasuke muttered as he fell instep by her side. "There are social protocols I must follow you know."

"I take that as a compliment," Sakura replied, "It's better to be odd and have an identity then have none at all and blend in." She eyed him, "And since when did you give a damn about social conventions? I don't."

"I care when ignoring them raise unnecessary problems that are best avoided," Sasuke replied. Sakuras mouth twitched at that as she supressed a smile.

"Well we're alone now, social conventions don't apply," Sakura remarked. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "That's not the point," he began but Sakura cut him off, greatly surprising him once more.

"I know that's not the point but I believe in equality for all and caste systems that are based on the priority of social status cause more problems then they're worth, so, humour me."

"Fine," Sasuke sighed, "But only if you show me what you hid in your sleeve." Sakura blinked surprised, she should have known he had seen that. Carefully she withdrew the mirror from her long sleeve.

"The only thing these are good for," Sakura commented, "Holding things you don't want others to find."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. He didn't reach out to touch it because clearly Sakura didn't want him too.

"A mirror," she replied, "well, a Seer's mirror is as good a name as any."

"And?" Sasuke prodded, he could tell from her tone of voice that there was something about the mirror that Sakura was uneasy about. The girl hesitated, she bit her lip nervously.

"I'm not crazy," Sakura told him in a soft voice, "just getting that out of the way." Then she told him all of what the witch had told her.

"Then she told me not to tell Madara."

The pair continued walking in silence, Sakura nervously and Sasuke in deep contemplation. Sakura looked everywhere she could but her silent companions face, for some reason she couldn't look at him at the moment. She was afraid he would call he crazy and leave her.

Sasuke on the other hand was trying to wrap his head around the entire concept. If what Sakura had told him is true…the possibilities… the Dreamscape. That, at least, was something he had a vague idea about. His expression darkened suddenly as he remembered those long nights of the full moon making Sakura next to him very nervous as she sensed his shift in mood and could only guess at what he was thinking. Her shivers caught Sasukes attention and as he looked at her another memory come to him.

The first full moon since Sakura came to Konoha, Sasuke had been in the grips of the nightmares when he sensed her, a light touch on his mind and soul. After that, the nightmares retreated for the night. That must have been her first trip into the Dreamscape…she really was lucky that time.

"Do you have an idea?" he asked suddenly. His question startled Sakura out of her own reverie.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"The Anchor, do you have an idea what it is?"

Sakura fell quiet; "maybe…" she said softly, "I wonder if it's him…"

Sasuke felt a stab of annoyance he couldn't explain and he clenched his fist without realizing it.

"Who?" Sasuke asked keeping his annoyance out of his voice with extreme effort.

Sakura glanced at him quickly then away, somehow she felt embarrassed. "Before I came here…I was seeing things. I never made any connections until the witch spoke to me but if it is anyone, I guess it will be him…" Sasuke remained silent and stared straight ahead, refusing to look down at his charge, "I call him the shadow man. All I know is, he needs me as much as I need him. I've never seen his face, just his silhouette."

"Hence 'Shadow man'," Sasuke replied.

"Yes." Sakura said, "The thing is, I feel like I'm missing something, something that I should have seen but missed somehow."

Sasuke chose to remain silent and the pair continued to walk in silence. As much as it repelled him Sasuke knew his duty, he would have to help find the kage…the Shadow man. His top priority was Sakura's safety and if it would help her, he would swallow his pride, and apparently his heart he realized with a jolt, a cold slap in the face waking him up to late and leaving him bewildered to find the man who can help her the most. That would be his final role in Sakura's story here in his world.

He stopped walking and Sakura took a few more steps before realizing Sasuke wasn't with her. She looked back at him and saw his head turned down and his face cast in shadow.

"Sasuke?" She called, curious to why he stopped, she could feel his turmoil but suddenly she felt a door slam shut and she couldn't feel anything anymore. It scared her.

Her voice saying his name was a punch in his stomach and brought him back to reality, he had to hide these feelings, had to lock them away. He looked up and kept his face as bland as possible.

When he looked at her at last his face was closed to her, expressionless. A face of a stranger, it shook Sakura to see him so distant, more so then when they first met.

"Excuse me Sakura-san," he said his tone clipped and cold a verbal slap to Sakuras face, "I was thinking the best way to find this… Shadow man."

"Sasuke?" she whispered, bewildered at his sudden coldness.

"You shouldn't use the mirror until we find him," he told her walking past her, Sakura didn't follow him but merely watched him completely lost. When he was a few feet away he stopped and turned back, not looking at her over his shoulder.

"I suggest you go back to your room," he said, "A storm is coming." And with that he disappeared in a blur.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out, running a couple steps to where he had been. What had just happened? And why does it feel she just royally screwed things up?

~

Sasuke hadn't gone far. In fact he was just beyond the tree line when Sakura called out to him. It took his all not to go back, but he couldn't face her. Not now. He needed to work things out with himself first. He had practically run away from her and lashed out.

It was insane, Tsunade was right, he had fallen for her. He had fallen for this annoying, outspoken, unconventional, strong, woman. And she could never be his.

He waited until she left and made sure she returned to her lodgings safely before leaving, not even saying goodbye to Hisashi, and returning to his mission.

He kept repeating to himself that he wasn't running away, and not believing it for a second.

Sakura returned to her room him complete confusion. Sasuke's sudden change in attitude and cutting her off didn't make sense to her. What had happened? Did she say something? She didn't know.

She knelt in the middle of her room and pulled out the mirror. Thinking she twisted the mirror in her hands, flipping it over and over idly. When she flipped is the last time she placed it in her palm, and noticed it wasn't its usual black sheen. The glass was a deep blood red and Sakuras gaze was immediately locked onto the reflective surface.

_There was fire once more; there was always fire in her visions. People were fighting, dying. The Shadow man was fighting. His blade red from the light and from the blood of is enemies._

_Sakura was running towards him. She was screaming out his name. Why couldn't she hear anything? Could he hear her?_

'_Please!' she begged, 'Please, don't die!' a shard of another vision, the Shadow man lying still in a pool of his own blood stabbed into her mind, another vision he mouthed something to her but she couldn't make it out, and was gone._

_The original vision came back, he was still fighting, but was exhausted, Sakura was getting closer, but she wasn't fast enough, one of them was too fast, a man with silver hair and black eyes, raised a short knife and plunged it into the Shadow mans back. The Shadow man fell and his enemies disappeared. Sakura knelt by him and struggled to turn him over. He was heavy; when she got him over she looked at his face…_

Sakura dropped the mirror and fell back, a cold sweat on her face. She stared at the mirror in horror, but its surface had returned to its natural state and refused to show her more. The witch was right; Sakura would never be able to completely control the antique.

Back in the woods, not far from where Sasuke had stood and watched Sakura leave, another figure watched. Had Sasuke been not been distracted, he would have sensed and dealt with him instantly, but the spy had lucked out.

He waited ten minutes after the Uchiha had left before rising from his hiding place and hurried off.

He had found the Seer. His master will be pleased.

End of Chapter


	11. Eleventh Dream

_**AN:**_ The events in this Fan Fic will crossover ever so slightly with the manga Brave 10, which is in the same setting. Because it's only a passing cross over and none of the characters from Brave 10 will actually have a role in this fanfic and will be only mentioned in passing(except one or two) I will not place this fanfic in the crossover category. However I am obligated to mention this and say that I have no claim to the Brave 10 series or any of its characters. Though I do recommend you read it. It's an awesome manga and anime.

Yume

_I was so blind…how could I have missed it?_

Eleventh Dream

When did it begin? These strange feelings of mine? The ones I don't fully understand? The ones I must hide. When did she first ensnare me with those deep dark green eyes?

Was it when I first found her in that forest? All those months ago, the moment I saw her sleeping in those strange clothes, vulnerable to anyone who would have come across her. Is that when the protectiveness began?

When did I begin to admire her strength? Was it when her arm was broken and she didn't cry? Was it when she spoke afterwards in anger or when I heard from Konohamaru how she fearlessly defended me from the damn Hyuugas' slander?

And now, how she would return day after day to a place she feared and conquer that fear?

And yet she was alone, crying…

Sasuke resisted the urge to slap his face. Fuck. He was not a poet damnit! To be this far out of character just showed how much he had been rattled by his…revelation.

Sasuke was back at what's-his-names mansion up in a tree after he had run away from Sakura. Run away, Uchiha's don't run away… more like…needed to return to his mission…right. Excuses.

He closed his eyes and thumped his head back on the tree trunk. Hard. What was he thinking? A man like him was not meant for things like love.

He wasn't meant for anything really, other then death. He had a glimmer of hope that was dashed away in the next second. Typical. Though he supposed it was thanks to that glimmer he realized a couple new things about himself.

'Yeah…thanks,' he thought viscously. 'I could have done without that.'

First of all, he learned he now had a weakness. Fuck. Uchiha's didn't have weaknesses. None. Especially not _him_!

Second, he was very good at denial.

Third, he was capable of caring about someone enough to die for. Not helpful since he didn't want to die, he had something he had to do no matter what after all and he couldn't protect her if he was dead…a bit of a contradiction there. Sasuke ignored it and continued analyzing the situation.

Fourth, he wasn't nearly strong enough to help her, that was made clear with the coming of her Anchor, the kage, the shadow who ever the hell he was.

Fifth and final epiphany, he couldn't do a damn thing about it. That's the one that hurt the most. No matter what he felt, if the shadow man was here or not, he could never act on his newfound emotions. She wasn't from this world. One day, she would go home leaving him behind. What future was there with that? Did he even have a future?

He thought for a moment. Nope. Better make that number six.

He stood up and began a patrol, leaping from tree to tree as a silent shadow. He needed to think of something else. Like his job.

Tomorrow he had an annoying duty, the lord he was protecting had been summoned to a tea party or what ever it was, held by Tokugawa. Not that Sasuke gave a damn but he had heard that many of the most important district lords had been summoned and he was eager to gather information for Konoha, anything to take his mind off…other issues.

There were two Lords in particular he was to pay attention too, the rivals Date Masamune and Sanada Yukimura. Sasuke flipped from a branch and landed on the roof of the mansion. There had been rumours that Tokugawa was unpopular with the mass nobility, since the death of Hideyoshi, the man had styled himself as the next shogun, no one was happy about that and there have been rumours of resistance.

The ninja of Konoha were loyal to the Emperor and his family, so these politics were relevant to them as well, not as directly as others maybe, but the emperor wanted tabs on his nobles, to know when he can make his move… Sasuke frowned, he didn't like this. It all seemed…he couldn't put his finger on it.

A girls' ecstatic yell distracted him from his train of thoughts. He ducked down to make himself scarce and crawled into the shadows to peer out into the street. An odd party was passing, three of them seemed normal, but one man had bright red hair and a tattoo around his eye, another was a walking mountain and a girl with blue hair and an ornate hair pin was passing below. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and studied the group. Two he noticed right away were ninja, and a strange power, dark and menacing seemed to emanate in stark contrast from the giddy bright girl, these people held his attention but for a moment. The man riding in the middle of the party held his attention.

It surprised Sasuke, to see a Lord traveling with such a small and normal looking retinue. But then, it did fit Sanada Yukimura's personality and reputation. One of the two men he had been asked to observe has arrived, and Sasuke doubted that Date would be far behind. He continued to observe the party until they were out of sight before continuing with his patrol; there was nothing he could do about this now. But the gathering was tomorrow and then his time guarding this moron came to an end and he could take Sakura and leave. He couldn't wait.

Sakura felt a sense of impending doom. The dread was pressing down on her and supressing her spirits. She couldn't help but brood over the events of the previous day, Sasukes sudden coldness and then the visions… she felt a shiver crawl up her spine. Why did they seem connected?

A jabbing pain lanced through her head behind her eyes. With a wordless cry Sakura doubled over clutching her head. Again the fire, and the Shadow man fighting a doomed battle. Everything went black, yellow mocking eyes that sent shivers down her spine. The blood red sunset and a silhouette with equally blood red eyes, shadows dancing at his feet.

Sakura gasped but when she opened her eyes she was no longer in the temple.

_She placed a hand to her forehead and sat up in the empty black plane that she had come to call the Dreamscape. She looked around and saw the usual endless volume of starless night sky. It had been her first time here in months._

'_Not even a souvenir? I'm hurt' came a familiar voice from behind her. Sakura turned and was unsurprised to see Madara._

'_I'm sorry?' she asked, standing up, noticing that she wore just a plain white yukata, like the last time she was here._

'_It's been a long time since I've been in Kyoto,' Madara replied, 'longer then you realize. I found that each time I went, I discovered something new.' He looked at her suddenly, his eyes searching, 'have you found anything, Sakura?' Sakura tightened her lips, the witches warning still fresh in her mind even after weeks._

'_Nothing,' she muttered trying to look as innocent as possible. Madara didn't look convinced at all._

'_I see,' he said without emotion, 'that's disappointing.' He turned away from her and began to walk away, cautiously Sakura began to follow. No matter how much she was wary of her companion in this strange place, he was her only ally here…for the moment. _

_They walked together in silence for a time Sakura trying to gage the man next to her, to see what was so dangerous about him. He looked like Sasuke, she thought, not for the first time. Similar hair and facial features and almost identical eyes._

'_You seem deep in thought,' Madara said, suddenly breaking her from her reverie. _

_Startled, Sakura said the first thing that came to her mind, 'You look like someone I know.' She immediately grimaced. Madara smirked._

'_I have no doubt. Your companion happens to be a descendent of mine,' he replied casually. _

'_You mean Sasuke?' Sakura blurted out again before she could stop. Madara's smirk got wider._

'_Yes, is that his name?' he looked thoughtful, 'Interesting.'_

'_Is it?' Sakura asked, curious by his choice of words._

'_You are not the first Seer I have met my dear,' Madara said quietly, 'When I was still alive in the mortal world I received a prophesy, the only thing she said was that my descendent would receive my power and his name.' _

'_Your power…'_

'_My eyes,' Marada whispered and he turned towards her, 'and the curse that follows them.'_

_Sakura gasped as she stared into blood red eyes._

End of chapter

A short one this time. :P hope you don't mind the cross over, to be honest it won't have that much impact on the story, but it's helpful.


	12. Twelfth Dream

Yume

_His eyes were the source of his power, the reason why he could do half of what he did. But they were also his curse, his reason for isolation, and the source of his pain. But to me…they were beautiful. I didn't know until I lost him, long after, when it was all over._

Twelfth Dream

Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine. The morning air was cool and damp. It hinted at the last vestiges of winter. He hadn't been to the temple since he left Sakura to sort out his feelings. That was about two weeks ago. He knew that he was shirking his duty, but he wasn't ready to face her after his abysmal behaviour when he left before. The look in her eyes when he had spoken was enough to make him feel guilty about what he had said and how he said it.

But this was all so new to him. He had no experience with affection or any experience with wanting someone, nothing. He was cold and he was distant, he was killer. He was a monster. He couldn't…he had no right… but damn it!

He punched the trunk of the tree he was standing in overlooking the capital. He could see the temple where Sakura was staying. He wondered briefly if she was all right. Damn it. She wasn't even from this world. She would go back someday. Deep down in his gut he knew that. He knew that. This world, the one he lived in, it was too dangerous. People were dying everyday. They were on the cusp of a war, there were always wars and his kind lived off them. Sakura was too naïve for this world. She couldn't stay… but she would be safer when she was back in Konoha.

Konoha. The thought of his village reminded him of the message he received yesterday. His contract with the Lord from Mutsu was done. He was to report back to Konoha immediately. Seems that something had come up. He didn't like the sound of that.

He shivered again. Okay. Something was wrong. After Yukimura had fled Tokugawas party the day before the capital city had been buzzing like a kicked hornets nest. He didn't like this. Something felt wrong, like it was orchestrated. Or that someone was going to take advantage of the situation. Either way, it spelled trouble for Sasuke. It wouldn't take much for the city to erupt into panic. The tension in the air was thicker than wool. He needed to get Sakura out of here and he needed to do it now.

xxx

Sakura awoke with a start. Ever since her last visit to the Dreamscape she had been plagued with dreams and visions. Unfortunately, she couldn't remember any of them. Nothing. It was bugging her to no end. Sometimes if she thought focused hard enough, like she was doing now with her eyes squeezed shut in concentration, she could get flashes. Sometimes she could see the future, as in her future. Her home, her friends, sometimes she could see herself, asleep in an unfamiliar bed. Now as she concentrated she could see a silhouette, a very familiar silhouette. But he wasn't alone. Her shadow man stood next to another person, a girl from the way she was dressed. She reached for him, he turned to her. Then black and, as always when she tried to see, burning red eyes. A pain shot through her head and she was forced to stop.

"Damn it," she muttered opening her eyes and pushing herself up off her futon. She looked around her room, judging from the light in the room, it was just past dawn.

"Time was you couldn't get me up before ten," she yawned as she ran a hand through her hair. She stretched to get the kinks out of her back and stood up. She grabbed a blanket and walked over to the door, which she opened to let in the crisp morning air. She wished silently for a coffee and sat down on the walkways outside her room, her legs hanging over the edge.

Her sleeping yukata did little to keep her warm from the sudden breeze. She quickly wrapped the blanket around her and snuggled down into its warmth. She sat there taking in the peace, listening to the early birds. She let her mind wander, like she did every morning. And as always, her thoughts eventually went to her absent protector and his baffling behaviour the last time he had seen her.

If she didn't know him better she would think he was offended. Was it something she said? Something she did? She didn't know nearly enough about the customs of this time period. 'Not that stuff like that is covered in history class' she thought ruefully. History was her worst subject at school. She could never focus in that class, nodding off half the time. She didn't know what she would do if it weren't for Hinata sitting behind her poking her awake whenever she began to doze.

Her eyes began to mist as she thought of her friend. It did no good to think about it, she knew. She was stuck here, at least for now. Which led her back to Sasuke.

Sakura had the feeling that she was missing something. Something blindingly obvious and it had something to do with Sasuke. In the recess of her mind she could hear the witch chuckling.

'Glad to amuse' she thought venomously. Over the past couple of weeks Sakura felt the witch check in on her every now and then. And each time the witch left her amused at her frustration. Sakura no longer brought it up to the monks. The mere mention of the white haired woman made them uncomfortable. Speaking of the monks. Sakura hadn't seen one.

Sakura blinked, bringing herself back to the present. She looked around. The sun was above the tree line and the acolyte who usually brought her breakfast was nowhere to be seen. The monks followed a schedule, up at dawn for prayers then breakfast, at which time they brought Sakura her breakfast. It was well past the time when she was supposed to eat.

Sakura stood slowly, her eyes frantically moving as she backed slowly into her room. Something was wrong. Very, very, wrong.

'Sasuke you bastard you just had to be away,' she thought. She turned and collided with a hard chest. She backed up and felt a hand latch onto her wrist. She glanced up. She didn't know this man. She felt a stab of panic. The man smiled at her

"Found you," he said.

Then Sakura smelt smoke.

xxx

Sasuke was strapping the last of his equipment onto the horses he had stolen from he previous employer. He figured they were his due since the Mustu lord had insisted on using Sasuke for duties that went beyond his contract, like escorting him to the Tokugawas' party and forcing him to participate in a sword demonstration. Sasuke had to force himself to hold back and not reveal in front of Tokugawa and his supporters that he was a shinobi.

'Bastard,' he thought. He needed to get Sakura out of Kyoto as quickly as he could and horses would help since Sakura couldn't travel as quickly as he could. It would also cover their tracks since he didn't want anyone following their footprints. Paranoid, yes, but in his business it paid to be paranoid.

_Sasuke!_

Sakura's voice jolted him. He actually stumbled and the horse danced away from him. He reached up and caught the reins.

'What the hell?' he thought. He suddenly felt cold. He had felt Sakura's presence before. But his was new. He pondered it for a moment, then he realized something. Sakura's tone of voice… she was scared.

"Oh no…" he whispered. He didn't hesitate. He was gone before the reins hit the ground.

End of chapter

Back! Holy cow! It's been like…what a year since I updated? So sorry! School and life and stuff! But now I'm done with school! As in I'm graduating so now I can write again, yay! If anyone is still reading this thank you for staying with me and I am so sorry! But I do plan on finishing this story! It might take me a little while to get back into the swing of things, I haven't written anything since the last chapter so please bare with me.


	13. Thirteenth Dream

Yume

_I don't think we really got to know one another until I stopped trying. Stopped trying to fit in. Stopped trying to be invisible. With my hair? Who was I kidding? Leaving Hisashi-sans temple scared me, so much so that I realized how much I was still in denial. That somewhere in my mind, I was still hoping I would wake up and be in my bed at home. It's when I stopped lying to myself and said, Fuck it. To be honest, I hadn't been myself since that morning when I started seeing things in my house. But that day, the day when I learned who my enemy was, that's when I stopped being passive, that's when I started being me again._

_I can't believe it took me so long._

Thirteenth dream

'Just run, just run , just keep running,' Sakura coughed as her lungs burned from exertion . She had been repeating that mantra since she kneed her attacker in the balls and took off. She had no idea what the hell was going on, but she was sure of one thing, they were looking for her and chances were all the monks were detained, or dead, that stung. But worse, there was not a damn thing she could do about it.

Sakura stumbled to a stop and leaned against a tree cursing her lack of fitness, her heart pounded almost painfully in her chest. Being cooped up in a temple all winter had taken a toll it seems. Back at school she had been an athlete and had been planning on trying out for the track team again. Now she had let her fitness level deteriorate. And how she hated it.

Sakura swore again and stood up straight. She looked around whipping sweat off her face. She was alone for the moment but she doubted that would last long. Her intuition was kicking into high gear. She looked around and suddenly she could see ghosts. She whipped her head around startled. Behind her was another, a little more solid then the ones to her left, slowly reaching for her. She checked the ones to her left again. They were all moving in slow motion.

_Possibilities, _the witches' voice explained to Sakura.

'What?'

_What you see now, are possibilities, immediate futures that may or may not happen. It is an essential part of your' gift. They are moments away or may never come to pass. What you do and decisions you make, affects them._

"The clearer they are the more likely they are to happen, right?" Sakura asked as one of the ghosts reached for her. Its hand grasped her wrist and pulled. A transparent version of Sakura was dragged behind him, screaming.

_Yes, you can also see multiple outcomes depending on what your choice is._

"How do you know this?"

_You're not the first Seer I've met. I'd get moving now._

Sakura realized she was right, the ghost next to her was speeding up and getting clearer.

"Oh damn," Sakura exclaimed and she began running again. The ghosts disappeared.

_At the moment you can only see them when you are in danger or when events directly affect you. In time as your abilities mature you will be able to see them at will for anyone._

'Yippee' Sakura thought sarcastically, 'more powers to make me a freak.'

_You would be dead without them_

'Why are you even still here? I thought you left with what's his name?'

_You amuse me_

'Really?' Sakura ducked under and branch and into the clearing with the sealed temple where she first received the mirror.

_Yes_

Sakura answered with a long list of expletives. She ran into the temple and closed the heavy doors behind her then ran deeper into the building, to the room she meditated in, before the sealed doors. She ran up to the engraved doors that once held the temples' secrets safe.

"Open," she begged completely out of breath, "please." She pushed against the doors but the doors remained closed, indifferent to her need to hide. Sakura turned to look over her shoulder. There were ghosts here with her. Very faint and very slow. They came at her form many angles, trapping her in this room. But they were faint and it seemed the chances of them finding her here was very slim. Made sense since this places very existence was a secret.

"Constants and variables," Sakura muttered, finally understanding that one video game Naruto loved to play.

She slid own the doors and sat, staring at the ghosts, keeping an eye on them to make sure she was still safe. She would hide here for now and then… what? Where could she go after this?

"Sasuke," she whispered hating that she could only rely on him, that she had to add to his burden when he was busy on a mission right now. Hating that she couldn't do anything herself to get out of this.

"Damn it."

Then she noticed something. The ghosts, there were less than before. One by one they were disappearing. She sat up straighter. There. Another one to her right faded and was gone.

"What the hell?" Sakura muttered. Then she noticed something else. Sure some of the ghosts were going away sure, but the ones that were left…were getting clearer…and faster.

Sakura stood up her heart pounding once more, this time from anticipation than from exertion. A new ghost jumped into view, it ducked and weaved among the others with a transparent blade flickering in and out of sight. Some ghosts split, different versions of themselves reacting to the new comer turning to fight him, while some were ignoring him and still coming at her. She ignored them choosing to focus on the familiar specter of her currently absent protector, who's image, unlike the ghosts approaching her, was not getting any clearer or faster. Her sudden flair of hope that had sprung up at the sight of him, vision or not, began to fade.

"Sasuke…" she whispered.

xxx

Blood, warm and wet, splattered on Sasukes bare face. He hadn't had time to place his mask on he was in such a hurry to get to the temple in time. When he had heard Sakuras' voice, he didn't bother questioning how; he hadn't even stopped to fully prepare himself for battle. Which meant he would have to kill every one of the enemy ninja who saw him. He was wearing his Konoha uniform. He couldn't allow word to reach their master that Konoha was involved and was protecting Sakura, because there was no doubt in his mind that they were here for the odd haired woman. Why else attack a peaceful, little known temple?

His eyes burned red, his Sharingan catching his opponents and freezing them in place allowing him to cut them down with ease and without mercy. He would not allow them to get away. He would not allow them to reach Sakura. They would not touch her.

Or hell will pay.

First things first though. He ran into the main temple, which was starting to burn as the fire spread form the adjacent building and saw what he expected to see. Didn't make the bile in his throat any easier to bare. All the monks, who had gathered for morning prayers, were dead.

It looks like most of them were killed in the first wave of the attack, cut down where they sat, not knowing what hit them while they prayed. The rest had been gathered by the wall and bound together; those who resisted were sprawled on the ground. At the front by the altar was Hisashi. The head monk had been separated from his peers most likely because of his rank. Sasuke kneeled by the body. Hisashi had been tortured. Sasuke felt, rather than heard, the man sneaking up behind him. He spun, sword at the ready and stopped the blade an inch from the mans neck. It seemed, his initial assessment was wrong.

The dying monk gripped his arm.

"Hurry," he whispered, blood bubbling at his lips. "Sakura-hime…"

"I know," Sasuke replied, "I'm on my way now." The monk smiled.

"She was so nice to me…" The monk breathed then closed his eyes. His grip on Sasukes' arm weakened and fell to the floor.

Sasuke stood, spared the dead monk a glance, and then raced out the door. Sasuke had an idea on where to find Sakura.

He ducked as a kunai sliced the air over his head. He missed the second one that embedded into his arm, throwing him off balance.

He looked up and saw he was surrounded. His bloody gaze steadily went from face to face. All of them hostile and all confident that they had him cornered. Sasuke grinned, and that grin made his opponents falter in their advance. It was not the smile of a cornered animal ready to give up. They watched his movements warily as he stood straight and gripped the knife in his arm, without looking away from them Sasuke smoothly pulled the knife from his flesh and threw it into the chest of the man closest to him, all in a flash. He held his katana at the ready as the man before him fell.

"Well," he began, "shall we get started?"

xxx

Sakura blinked, surprised as all the ghosts in front of her disappeared at once. Even Sasukes'. That scared her. A feeling of dread fell over her like a sheet of cold water. She had to get to Sasuke. The vision she had weeks ago flashed before her eyes. Of fire, and fighting and blood.

Wait…Sakura furrowed her brows, wasn't that a vision of… then she got it. a piece of the puzzle slid into place.

"I am such an idiot," she whispered through numb lips, completely in shock. "How did I…?" She staggered clutching her hair with wide eyes at her sudden epiphany. "Oh my GOD! I am so stupid!"

_Ding ding ding_

"Oh shut up!" Sakura snapped. Then she ignored the immediate laughter that followed and ran for all her worth out of the building. Fuck safety. Sasuke was going to die. Her shadow man, she still couldn't believe she missed that fact they were one and the same. Was going to die.

'Really Sakura he was _only in your first vision_!' she yelled at herself. So. Fucking Stupid. She would have screamed if she weren't so scared. If she didn't get to where Sasuke was soon. He would die.

If he were to die, she was lost. She felt that instinctively, Sasuke was her only chance of survival here in this world. As she ran, she could almost feel the yellow eyes boring into her back, the eyes of her enemy. His gaze getting stronger as the seconds passed. Somehow, this attack and those eyes were connected, she was sure. And that made her fear turn into terror.

She ran faster, ignoring her screaming muscles, burning lungs and cut feet, trying to outrun those eyes. Sakura allowed her instincts to guide her to where Sasuke was. His presence was a bright star in her mind, like how she saw him in the Dreamscape. At the moment his light was still bright, but as she ran, she could see it become stained and flicker. It became tinged with a dark bloody red. That scared her more then the yellow eyes. She didn't know what it meant. She didn't like it.

She burst from the trees. To her right was the burning temple and she began to move towards it.

She stumbled and staggered, completely exhausted, towards the temple. She could feel the heat of the fire on her face and didn't want to think about those she suspected were inside. Not now.

'I'm sorry Hisashi-san, if I wasn't here you might have survived.' She would morn later though, at the moment she was gasping for breath by the time she reached the temple; she turned the corner and froze.

There it was, the scene from her vision. Sasuke cut down the last opponent in front of him. His shoulders were slumped with exhaustion.

Sakura began running towards him, "Sasuke!" She screamed. He turned his head, he heard her. He didn't see the silver haired man, the one who grabbed her in her room, behind him, his knife raised high.

"Behind you!" she shrieked desperately.

Sasuke turned, he saw the knife and dodged, but was too slow, and the blade plunged into his side. He fell. The silver haired man looked at her and smiled. Sakura stopped, almost falling from the forward momentum. She hated him. She could have killed right then and there. He stepped over Sasukes body towards her, his steps casual and without hurry. He knew she couldn't run anymore. As tired as she is, she could barley stand up.

He came closer to her, his grin widening when he saw her eyes narrow into a glare that could peel paint.

"Now, now," he said soothingly, "don't look like that. I've been looking all over for you for a long time, Sakura-chan."

"Don't call me that," Sakura hissed. He chuckled. The bastard chuckled at her show of defiance.

"But Sakura-chan!" he said, throwing his arms wide, "I know so much about you I feel like we're so close already."

"You know nothing about me," Sakura challenged, he was within arms reach.

"I know about you're abilities. I know you can see the future," his hand gripped her chin and forced Sakura to look up at him, "I know you are destined to change the world Sakura-chan." He wasn't smiling anymore.

"Then you should know I want nothing to do with you," Sakura seethed. His grip on her chin tightened to the point it was becoming painful.

"My, my," he mused, "What a mouth on you. Is that how they speak where you're from?" Sakuras eyes widened in surprise, this man knew she wasn't from this time?

His sickening smile was back, "Like I said Sakura-chan," he traced her lips with his thumb, "I know all about you." He leaned down and Sakura struggled to get away, but he had an iron grip on her arm.

Sakura grimaced and then when he was an inch away she spat in his face. The man recoiled letting go of her face.

"You," he growled out, a dangerous look in his eyes, he brought his free hand back and slapped Sakura back handed. She fell to the ground and he let her, her cheek stung where she had been struck. Sakuras' eyes watered in pain, she held her hand to the bruise and turned to glare at the man.

"You need to learn discipline," he snarled advancing on her. Sakura scrambled to put more distance between her and him.

"You need to learn not to turn your back on your opponent." The man turned and jumped back to dodge Sasukes sword. As fast as he was, the tip of the blade caught him under the eye, slicing the tissue and blinding the man.

"Aaaaaah!" he cried out, clutching his face. Sasuke staggered, weak from blood loss. He ran towards Sakura who reached for him. He picked her up and together they ran for the woods.

"I'll find you!" The man yelled after them, "You can't hide from us! My lord brought her here. She belongs to him!"

As they reached the trees Sasuke grunted to Sakura, "Hold onto me." Sakura nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and jumped into the tress. Leaping from branch to branch to get as far away from the temple as he could. It was all he could do to not pass out. His side and arm burned. He did his best to ignore it, focusing on getting back to the horses. They needed to get out of here, to get back to Konoha. He needed to get Sakura safe.

In his arms he could feel her shake as she let herself go, as the effects of the attack caught up to her. Sasuke was proud of how Sakura held her ground against the man who approached her. She glared at him, challenged him. She even spat in his face. Where ever the place Sakura had come from, she was tough. He had seen a flash of it back at the village when Neji had broken her arm; he had seen it again here. She would need that toughness to survive this world.

After what felt like an age they reached the clearing where he hid the horses. The animals snorted and danced, startled at their sudden appearance. He let Sakura down. The girl had stopped crying and now she dragged him over to the horses.

"Sit down," Sakura ordered. If he was in a normal state of mind he would have been amused but he wasn't so he just obeyed. Sakura was going through their packs, looking for the first aid bag Sasuke had packed to treat her arm on their journey to Kyoto.

She found it and sat down next to the wounded ninja.

"Take off your shirt."

Sasuke looked at her. Sakura glared back. This went on for a minute before Sasuke complied.

"Shut up," Sakura muttered a blush hot on her cheeks.

"I didn't say anything," Sasuke said casually.

"You were thinking it," Sakura replied. Then she fell silent as Sasukes chest came into view.

'Oh wow,' Sakura but her lip and tore her eyes away before Sasuke could see her staring. She guessed that as a ninja he would be built but _damn_… She cleared her throat and began treating Sasukes wounds; she focused on his side first. The knife had plunged deep into the torso but missed the chest cavity and thus most of the vital organs. It looked like it missed the kidneys but… she bit her lip, unsure. Normally a person wouldn't have been able to walk if he had been stabbed in the kidney…and he hadn't bled out yet. But then Sakura had never seen a guy fly through trees before. She figured he was fine and doused the wound in alcohol.

Sasuke stifled a grunt of pain. The Alcohol stung the wound as it cleansed it. He felt Sakura prod the flesh then felt the bite of the needle as she sewed it shut. He had seen her look of concern when she saw where the stab wound was and pondered how deep it could be.

Ino had told him before they left that Sakura mentioned having some medical training when she cleaned Konohamaru up from a fight. Her parent professed in the medical field apparently and had passed some of their skills off to their daughter. Sasuke wondered if he should mention he could heal faster than most people and she needn't have worried about his organs getting hit. One of the advantages of being a monster.

She finished with his side and began wrapping bandages around his torso. When she finished she moved onto his arm, this one was shallow and only needed to be wrapped. She poured alcohol and the wound and began to wrap it a well.

Sakura glanced up at Sasuke, noticing that he was watching her work.

"Thanks," she muttered. Sasuke looked up away from her hands to her face. "For coming for me," she finished. Sasuke nodded, accepting her thanks. When she finished, Sasuke stood, albeit a little slowly while holding his side.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sakura asked when he moved towards the horses. She stood up when he made to mount the animal after placing his skin-tight shirt back on, blood and all.

"We need to get as far away from the capital as possible," he replied.

"You need to rest!" Sakura told him, "You lost too much blood. You can barely sit in the saddle straight!" Indeed Sasuke was swaying, his face much paler than normal.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said.

"No you're not!" Sakura had her hands on her hips and she scowled at him. The pair glared at each other.

"We'll be safe the night here," Sakura said her voice soothing; "we can leave in the morning at the earliest."

"And you know this how?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's glare intensified.

"I would think you of all people would know how I know Sasuke," She said icily. Sasuke hesitated.

"If we leave now we'll get caught," Sakura told him, a distant look in her eyes, "They expect us to move as soon as we can. If we wait here they'll think they missed us and we can slip away."

Sasuke sighed exasperated. His instincts were telling him to leave now, but he also trusted Sakura's words. He was torn.

"What about your' Shadow man?" He asked, "Weren't you going to go find him? You can't do that if we stay here."

"I already found him, " Sakura said rolling her eyes. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "Now if he wasn't being so obstinate I would like it if he would listen to me and rest."

Sasuke blinked registering what she had just said and Sakura took the opportunity to urge him down off the horse. She led him to a tree and sat him down.

"Stay here, I'll set up the camp," she told him and left. Sasuke didn't show it on his face but inside he was elated. He was the Shadow man. He was to be her anchor. Not some other guy. Sasuke had been prepared to tolerate another man in Sakuras' life if it meant keeping her safe while she used her powers, but he definitely wouldn't have liked it. Now he wouldn't have to. Sasuke was a proud man. He didn't think anyone else could do as well a job as him in protecting Sakura. Call him possessive.

Sasuke watched Sakura set out the bedrolls and picketed the horses so they wouldn't wander into the night. She began to build a fire.

"No fire," he told her. Sakura looked over at him. Sasuke explained, "Ninja, like the ones who attacked the temple, would be able to smell the smoke for a long way from here. Best to leave it and not take the chance." Sakura nodded, conceding to his experience.

Instead she sat there, unsure of what to do next. It was barely noon although it felt much later. Sakura looked down at her yukata and noticed she was covered in blood. She needed to change. She glanced over at her companion and noticed he was dozing. She nodded, pleased. He needed the rest to heal. Sakura would have liked it if he would rest for a few days but knew that he wanted to be away from the capital as soon as possible.

To be honest she wanted to be gone as well, the silver haired man with the black empty eyes had frightened her, as did what he said.

" 'My master brought you here'…" Sakura murmured to herself, she shivered when she remembered his next words, 'You belong to him.' Sakura glared down into the ground.

"I belong to no one," she said angrily and stood to gather some clothes and left to change.

Sasuke waited a minute then opened his eyes. He too had heard the ominous words from their attacker and felt his blood boil. That bastard worked for the man who brought Sakura into this world. That alone made his head spin, how can you summon a person from another world? And for what reason Sasuke could only guess. But he had a pretty damn good guess. It wasn't hard. Sakura could see the future. Seeing the future would give anyone a critical edge against his or her enemies in the upcoming political storm that was sure to erupt at anytime now. Sakura would be trapped in the middle of it all and could change the coarse of history, something Sasuke figured she was deathly afraid of. Not that she would tell him why, but he figured it was a big deal.

He let out a frustrated sigh and banged his head softly on the tree behind him. He didn't like this. This man and his master were willing to slaughter an entire temple in the middle of the capital city with no qualms.

Sasuke may not have known them all, or for very long but he had respected Hisashi and he knew Sakura had made some friends among the monks and acolytes. Right now she was probably devastated and angry. Probably blaming herself. Sasuke hoped she wasn't, it wasn't her fault and Hisashi and the monks knew what they were getting into.

But that wouldn't stop her.

Sasuke was really pissed. But if there was anything about the whole incident that made it worse, anything out of this whole situation was the man who led the attack, the one who attacked Sakura. The more Sasuke thought about him, the more he was sure. The man looked familiar.

End of Chapter

Okay peeps. I've been getting a couple inquiries if I will be continuing my old fic Unspeakable. My answer is I don't know. I'll have to re-read it and see if I still want to continue it. I haven't updated it in years. As in the last update was 2009. All I can say is, we will see.


	14. Fourteenth Dream

Yume

_He changed, after the temple fire. After I figured out he was my Shadow man. Sasuke seemed…content, somehow. Pleased. He was still his stiff and stand-offish self, not one to talk about himself much. But now and then I'll catch a smile, not a smirk. He'll look at me with a different look then any he would give anyone else. Obvious right? I noticed, I noticed a lot of things about him. So, I knew I was special to him. But I also knew… I also knew…_

Fourteenth Dream

A shiver ran down her spine. The water was cold as ice, but Sakura forced herself to step further into the river she had found, the water now up to her waist. She was coated in sweat, dirt and blood. Nasty combination. Her feet and legs were pleasantly numb. Sakura took a hesitant breath and took the plunge, ducking under the water for a moment before surfacing with a gasp.

"Hah…" she wiped the water from her face. She wrung the water out of her hair and ran her fingers through to work out the tangles. Her hands worked methodically, taking out the knots, then went to splash water on her arms and torso to wash of the grime from the temple. She pursed her lips as she thought back to the attack. It had only happened that morning and already it felt like a lifetime away. There was a pang in her chest as she remembered the monks who died and closed her eyes tightly. Holding back tears. Now was not the time to mourn. She could do that when she got back to Konoha.

Sakuras eyes opened in shock, "Since when have I been able to…" she whispered. It deeply disturbed her that she could compartmentalize like this. But she also understood how she changed and why. It was a harsh world. She could also see the advantage of being able to do so. Sakura had always been logical.

"In that case," she muttered, "First things first, we need to get out of Kyoto." She looked down at herself and took inventory. She had lost weight since coming here she noted somewhere in the back of her mind. "And get clean…" She looked at her cut hands and scratched arms. She knew her feet and legs were in worse shape. Casualties from her escape through the forest. She thought back to her panicked run and deplored in her lack of physical fitness.

Her movements slowed and eventually trailed off as an idea began to form in her head.

xxx

Sasuke was meditating back in the clearing, his eyes closed and his breathing completely silent. He cast his senses out; making sure no enemies discovered them while also keeping an eye on his problematic charge. He was surprised at how clearly he could sense her, not that he was complaining, it made him feel more at ease.

This was new, even months after realizing that Sakura meant more to him then he was ever willing to admit. Sasuke just didn't rely on people.

Sasuke heard the horses snort and opened his eyes. Sakura walked into the clearing, clean and dressed in a short yukata and leggings. Her now long hair pulled into a ponytail, still wet from her bath in the river. Sasuke didn't want to think about that. It was too distracting.

Instead he took stock of her overall condition. She wasn't hurt, at least not physically. And from the look in her eyes, she was all right mentally. At least for now she was. He knew that she would need to let it out eventually. She had been friends' with some of the people at the temple. There was no way she was fine, but he was impressed to see that she was in control of herself. For now at least.

Too many times had he seen shinobi crack under the pressure of their missions the their results. He knew that Sakura was handling it all as well as she could but in the end, she was a civilian. She wasn't used to what she had seen and experienced since she came to this world. Which made him wonder…what was her world like? How did she live before she came here?

"Hey," she greeted, kneeling down beside him. His eyes followed her as she reached out to check his bandages. She fought down a blush as she observed his toned muscles. Didn't see guys like this back home.

To cover her embarrassment Sakura began to talk, "I was thinking. When we get back to Konoha, I was wondering if I could, you know, learn how to fight?" Sasuke blinked not saying anything. Sakura bit her lip nervous, "I think it's a good idea," She continued, "I'm not in the best of shape right now and if that freak comes after me again, I'll need to protect myself."

"I will protect you," Sasuke told her, his voice soft. Sakura looked up at him and her mouth quirked into a small smile.

"Well, yeah I know that," She said, "but…you wont always be around. Look at what happened today."

Sasuke really didn't want to.

"It could have gone differently so easily Sasuke," She told him, "They almost got me. They _would_ have taken me. But they didn't know about you. If you had been even a minute later I wouldn't _be_ _here_." She gripped the hem of her yukata and bit her lip once more. Sasukes' eyes had grown darker as she spoke, his lips pressed into a grim line.

"But they do know now. They know you're protecting me, and they'll plan ahead next time," Sakura swore she saw a reddish sheen in Sasukes' eyes and she swallowed hard, remembering blood red eyes. She swallowed and went on, "I don't want to be helpless Sasuke."

Sasuke understood. He saw where she was coming from and it made sense. Didn't mean he liked it. He didn't like the idea of him not being able to protect her. He didn't like the idea that someone was hunting her. He didn't like how in the back of his mind, he had a vague idea of who it was. And he most definitely didn't like how it was supposed to be impossible for that man to still be alive and yet here he was.

"Sasuke?" Sakura prodded. She was made nervous by his silence. Was he insulted that she had insinuated he might not be fully capable of protecting her? She didn't mean to say it like that. But she was a realist and it was the most logical conclusion she had reached. She needed to be able to protect herself.

Sasuke snapped out of his contemplation at the sound of her voice. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, thinking. It really was a necessary idea.

"I'll talk to Ino when we get back to Konoha," He muttered finally. Sakura nodded, and then tilted her head in confusion.

"You wont teach me?"

Sasuke glanced at her, keeping his face unreadable. "I'm too strong," he told her, "and I'm not a very good teacher. Ino is a better choice for showing you the basics."

"You taught Konohamaru just fine," Sakura said. Sasuke couldn't help it he smirked.

"Those were just tips," Sasuke replied, "He already knew what he was doing. I was just improving his technique."

Sakura smiled, remembering that day, "So you'll help me practice then?"

"If you wish," he said. "The way Kunouchi fight is different, I don't know how much I will be able to help you."

"How so?" Sakura asked fascinated. Sasuke gave her a look.

"I don't know," he said, "It's more… subtle." Sakura gave him a confused look. "Like I said, Ino will explain better. But I can at least get you started on something every ninja does."

"What's that?" Sakura asked settling down facing him.

"Meditation," Sasuke replied, "We use it to calm our minds and control our emotions. It is also helpful in the development of chakra control."

"Chakra?" Sakura tried the unfamiliar word.

"That's something Ino will teach you," He told her with a smirk, knowing it would irritate her. He was right when Sakura huffed annoyed that he wouldn't explain.

"Fine, be mysterious," she said under her breath, "jerk". She knew better than to try to get Sasuke to tell her. He was tighter lipped then a clam.

"So show me how to mediate then."

Sasuke supressed a sigh at her brisk attitude and began to tell her how.

xxx

Sakura practiced all day, having nothing really better to do, stopping only when her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten at all that day. She continued checking Sasukes' bandages throughout the day as well. To say she wasn't shocked at how well he was doing, being able to get up and walk around as if nothing had happened, would have been the biggest lie. He had been stabbed in the side and arm and lost a lot of blood; he should be lying down sleeping, as she told him multiple times. Each time he rolled his eyes and ignored her.

When night fell they ate a cold dinner, Sasuke still wouldn't light a fire, and went to sleep in their own bedrolls. Sasuke had insisted they go to bed early so to get up at the crack of dawn to leave.

It was around midnight that some instinct caused Sakura to wake with a start and gasp. She was about to sit up but a hand pressing down on her shoulder kept her on her back. She looked to her side and saw Sasuke crouched next to her scanning the trees. He glanced at her and Sakura almost gasped again, his eyes shone red. It seemed Madara hadn't lied. He raised a finger to his lips signalling for her to be quiet. Sakura nodded and listened. She couldn't hear anything but her senses, the same ones that woke her, screamed that people were near by. She quickly glanced around the clearing. The horses were hidden out of sight but that wasn't what she was looking for. The glade was clear of any ghosts. They weren't in danger but Sakura knew that could change at any second so she remained silent and completely still.

Sasuke scanned the forest once again. The chakra signatures he had felt were still nearby but were not heading in their direction. Sasuke had no doubt that they were shinobi, their chakra were too developed not to be.

His Sharingan made the darkness negligible, he noticed everything, including Sakura's reaction to seeing them. He hadn't meant to show them to her just yet unfortunately the situation demanded it, but she surprised him taking the sight of them in stride. He would think about that later.

He held a kunai at the ready as he slowly turned his head to check the trees behind him. You could never be too wary, for all he knew the two shinobi he could sense could be decoys. Keeping him occupied while another pair crept up, masking their own signatures in order to catch him unaware.

He jumped slightly when he felt Sakuras' hand rest on his arm. He looked back at her quickly. She wasn't looking at him but rather out into the darkness, her eyes searching.

"I don't see anything," she told him her voice low and quiet. If she weren't right next to him, he wouldn't have heard her. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, knowing she couldn't see into the darkness like she could.

She looked at him, meeting his eyes squarely, not something a lot of people could do. "I don't _See_ anything," She repeated. Sasuke caught on, and nodded. Relaxing only a little. Sakura couldn't see any danger to them, but that didn't mean nothing wouldn't happen.

From what Sasuke understood as Hisashi had explained to him, clairvoyance could be very imprecise and erratic. Just because Sakura couldn't see anything right now didn't mean the danger had passed, though he was reassured because while the consistency of a Seers' visions could be ironically unpredictable, they were always accurate when it came to the Seers' own safety. If she couldn't see anything attacking them, he believed her because their being attacked would involve her as well.

But like he thought earlier, Sakura not seeing anything didn't mean the future wouldn't change. This train of thought was giving him a headache.

"Would we be able to leave?" he asked her, his voice also low. Sakura blinked, surprised at his question. She thought for a moment then closed her eyes, trying to see.

"I…think so," Sakura said hesitantly, "I can't see any danger but…" she bit her lip, unsure. It was a habit Sasuke had observed whenever she was unsure or nervous, and it always drew his attention to her tempting mouth, just like right now. He tore his gaze away and gripped her arm tugging to pull her up.

"Come on," he murmured, "We're leaving." Sakura moved to pack up the bedrolls when Sasuke stopped her.

"Leave them," he told her, "they'll make people think we're coming back." Sakura nodded and let him guide her to the horses in the dark. Sasuke quested out with his senses once more, the signatures were a little closer and he inwardly cursed.

He helped Sakura mount the more placid of the animals and took the reins in his own hand as he mounted the second one. These animals were well trained. They were quiet as they traveled slowly through the forest. When they reached the road Sasuke kicked the horses into a gallop and he and Sakura disappeared into the night.

xxx

In Konoha, Ino was airing out the hut Sakura had been staying in. She had been taking care of the place since Sakura left for Kyoto with Sasuke and over the months she had been adding small things to the place to make it more home like. She had heard from Tsunade that the pair would be returning soon so she had decided to clean up.

She was humming to herself as she straightened a vase of flowers she had freshly cut that morning. She turned when she was finished and knocked something off the small table next to the window. Her blue eyes widened when it's contents spilled out.

"Damn it," she cursed and bent down to pick everything up. She placed the odd objects back into Sakura's bag. Taking a moment to look at each one curiously before replacing them into the bag.

There was a book with a strange clasp that she was so tempted to open and look at. Her ninja instincts urging her to pry into her friends' life. She resisted valiantly and quickly placed it back. A tube of a thick coloured liquid that smelled of a very sweet … something and a long white stick with a brush on the end attached to the screw on top.

A small rectangular object made of a strange smooth, cold material with buttons and a long string made of similar material that split and ended in little buds wrapped around it.

A sudden loud sound made the blond nearly jump out of her skin. It was a small little tune. She spun quickly and pulled her knife. An object, similar in size and shape to the one she just put away was the source. She cautiously reached for the thing and picked it up gingerly.

She looked it and then turned it over. The other side was all lit up with moving pictures!

She nearly dropped the device. What the hell?

"Ino," Shikamaru suddenly called her form behind. The blond whipped around.

"Look at this!" She whispered gesturing him to come in. Shikamaru frowned.

"What is it?" he asked walking over to the blond, noticing what she was holding.

"I have no idea. It fell out of Sakuras' weird bag over there," Ino explained holding it up to show him. "Look!" just then the screen went dark.

"What the hell?" Ino exclaimed. Shikamaru took the strange thing from Ino and turned it over in his hands. He noticed little buttons on the device and pressed one. The screen lit up once more.

"What the…"

"See! See!" Ino squealed excitedly. Shikamaru glanced up at her and sent her a look that told her to be quiet. Ino covered her mouth with her hands to stifle the sounds. Shikamaru touched the screen and the area around where he touched lightened. He pulled back, seeing if it did anything to him. Seeing that his finger was fine he examined the screen once more and pressed it again, this time he kept his finger and dragged it across the surface. The screen darkened and he heard a click. The surface changed.

Ino leaned over her lovers' shoulder watching and gasped. Shikamaru tilted his head to the side. There was an image of a blond man with bright blue eyes smiling wide at them. He was wearing a strange short-sleeved shirt and was holding a bright orange ball. Ino reached for the screen tentatively and poked it. The image changed. This time it showed her new friend Sakura sitting at a wooden table under a tree with another girl whose hair was pulled into four seperate spikey pigtails. They had a bunch of books in front of them and were writing in others.

"Shika…" Ino whispered, "What is this?" she reached over and tapped the screen once more.

"I have no…" he trailed off when the next image popped up. "…idea." Ino gasped and covered her mouth once more, this time in pure shock.

"No way."

xxx

"Sasuke…" Sakura placed her hand on her companions' forehead. He had a bit of a fever. They were resting after hours of hard riding. Sakuras' butt was one big sore spot but she ignored it for now.

"I'm fine," Sasuke told her, pushing her hand away.

"Yeah sure you are," Sakura replied sarcastically. "Sit here I'll be right back." She trotted over to the small stream near the road where they paused to rest. Sakura wet a square of cloth she had made out of her ruined yukata. She wrung out the water and walked back to Sasuke.

"We both need rest," she told him as she laid the damp water on his forehead. "We're far enough off the road that we can't be seen. I'm exhausted, you're tired and you have a fever from over exertion." Sasuke looked at the girl in front of him and narrowed his eyes in a glare. He really wanted to argue but had to admit that she had a point. Not that he would tell her anything like that.

"It's safer to move by night anyways," Sasuke said reluctantly. Sakura grinned, knowing she had won.

"Good!" She chirped, "I'm going to go cook something." Sasuke looked at her with a small frown. Sakura saw his look and fought the temptation to roll her eyes. "We're far enough away that I don't think they can smell the smoke Sasuke. Not unless they're gods."

'Or demons.' Sasuke thought with a scowl. Sakura didn't notice, she was to busy making a fire.

"If only Mum and Dad could see me now," she said out loud, "I've never camped before I came here. Whenever I cooked it was at home on a stove." She laughed, "They would be shocked!"

Sasuke watched her with interest. Sakura had never talked about her life before coming here. The odd haired girl kept talking, oblivious to her audiences' rapt attention.

"Granted I only ever cooked for myself. Mum and Dad were always busy with work. Came home late and left early, the usual. Hospitals are like that though, busy, busy, busy. So I don't blame them for not being home all the time. Besides, it's not like I was always alone. My friends hung around a lot after school, you know, so I wouldn't be alone. Temari was great for that you know," she paused to watch the flames catch on the kindling and then to the larger sticks, "she always came over, we've been friends since I was, like, five. Things got better when Hinata showed up in middle school."

"Hinata?" Sasuke interrupted. Sakura looked back at him, surprised that he had been interested to her rambling.

"Yeah Hyuga Hinata," I think she may be related to the Hyuga clan, probably a descendent. " Sakura than realized what she had let slip, "Oh! Shit. Don't tell anyone I said that," she told him with a grimace, "not a good idea to know too much about the future."

"When did you meet her?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

"When did you meet Hinata?"

Sakura looked at him confused, "about four years ago I think. In junior high. We were 14." There was a strange look on Sasuke's face. "Anyways…"Sakura continued, "That girl is so in love with that blond idiot Naruto that-" Sasuke stopped listening, his mind was stuck on the name Sakura had just mentioned.

Naruto.

A blond idiot named Naruto.

What

The

Fuck

Sakura kept talking as she prepared some food to eat but Sasuke couldn't focus. Hyuga Hinata…Naruto…Sakura from another world. What the hell was going on here?

… _he was hiding something._

End of Chapter


	15. Fifteenth Dream

Yume

_Going to Kyoto set a whole series of events in motion. Half I didn't realize started. All I knew was a psycho was stalking me. There was a ghost in the Dreamscape who happened to be Sasuke's ancestor I couldn't trust and I had no idea if I could go home or not._

Fifteenth Dream

"Shika! What do we do?" Ino hissed to the man walking next to her.

"I have no idea Ino," Shikamaru replied, "But I know what we don't do. We sure as _Hell_ don't tell the Hyuuga clan."

"That's a given," Ino replied, "They would go completely nuts!"

"Elder and Hokages' orders or not, they will take Sakura as well," Shikamaru added. Ino pursed her lips at the thought of the unpopular clan. "At least Neji used to be reasonable," she said. "If he saw what was on that…thing"

"We can't know how he will react Ino," Shikamaru told her gently gripping her arm and bringing her to a stop. "He's become so dependent on his uncle, his guilt makes him unstable."

"But it wasn't his fault, nothing happened," Ino insisted, "We have proof now."

"And you think his uncle will let him off the hook?" Shikamaru asked, "It was Nejis' job to protect her, and she just disappeared. If anything this is just another weapon they'll use against him and they'll use him to get Sakura." Ino looked down, disappointed. Shikamaru sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"I know, I want to help too. But we can't do anything until Sakura is back. We don't even know if it's really her."

"Yeah," Ino agreed, "but… if it is her," She looked up, "Shikamaru, what does it mean?"

"I don't know Ino. I don't know," he replied, resting his chin on her head.

xxx

Naruto sat below his tree. The man up in the branches wondered if the blond could sense him. He glanced through the window at his sleeping charge, making sure she was still all right and dropped down.

"I wondered if you would say hello," Naruto said quietly to the man on the other side of the tree. "I was surprised to see you here. Kind of insulted you didn't come by earlier." The man remained silent and the blond chuckled. His silence was so like him.

"So I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here then?" he went on without expecting an answer, "you're not the only one who made a deal you know."

"The Hyuuga girl as well?" the man asked, his voice quiet as it always was.

"What about her?" Naruto asked. The man remained silent. "What?" Naruto asked again.

"Did she make a deal?"

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked, "That she's like us?" The man didn't say anything for a moment, thinking.

"Ask her," he said at last. "There is something else going on here."

Naruto cursed as the man jumped back up into the tree, effectively ending the conversation. The blond haired boy looked up into the tree and rolled his eyes before leaving. Some people never changed. The scar on his chest began to itch.

xxx

He was healing too fast Sakura noted as she observed her sleeping protector. Cuts that had been angry and red the night before were completely gone by the morning. The swelling and bruising around his chest cavity had lessened considerably considering how not so long ago he received the injuries. It looked like Sasuke had been injured a month ago rather than a week or so. Were all ninja like this?

"Weird," Sakura muttered half-heartedly, at this point she was beyond finding anything too strange.

She stood pulling her hair over her shoulder and running her hands through it to work out any knots that may have formed over the night. They had made good time with the horses; traveling much faster than if they had walked, but not as fast if Sasuke had been by himself. Sakura bit her lip thinking.

The night before Sasuke had said they would reach the village sometime today if they left early enough. He seemed anxious to be back home. He kept checking the moon every night during their travel. And with each night his anxiety grew.

Sakura hesitated, her future doctor self was arguing with the temptation to wake Sasuke up a little early so they could get a move on. His desire to reach Konoha quickly was infectious. But, that could be because Sakura was getting paranoid being on the road this long with enemies pursuing them.

Or rather her.

It was stressing her out big time. Konoha was a measure of safety she needed right now. Not that she didn't trust Sasuke, but he was only one person and he was injured right now so…

"Aaaargh," she ran her hands over her scalp and looked up to the slowly brightening sky. She glanced back at Sasuke, then at the horses then back at the sky.

'I thought he was supposed to be protecting me?' she thought somewhat peevishly glaring at the injured man. It was unfair of her, she knew, to be angry with him. She was scared. Sakura had been counting on the Shadow man on keeping her safe, to give her a sense of safety she had been lacking since she first encountered Yellow Eyes in the dreamscape. She didn't feel safe. Not now, not here. Not with enemies on their back. Not with Sasuke injured.

So she lashed out, at least in her mind, even though she knew it wasn't fair. It was bitchy and childish of her. All things considering, Sakura figured she was allowed to be so a little bit. It also seemed to be a good idea to vent before returning to Konoha.

With that in mind Sakura decided to let Sasuke sleep in a little more and went for a small walk. Not too far though, because she was paranoid about being kidnapped, but she needed space and silence in order to practice her meditation.

She chose a large tree with plenty of shade and low branches. She jumped up and began to climb. Sakura only went up a few meters before settling on a thick branch. She balanced herself, crossed her legs and leaned back against the trunk while closing her eyes.

Just as Sasuke showed her, Sakura drew in a controlled breath, held it for a count of three and then released it with equal control. She did this over and over as she felt her muscles relax and her mind slowly empty. It was very easy for her.

Sakura had just wanted to calm herself before Sasuke woke up, but as she opened her mind to her surroundings she felt a familiar, annoying, presence.

_Hello!_

'Go away.'

The witch chuckled.

'No seriously. I am not in the mood'

_I gathered. Just wanted to tell you to relax, you don't need to worry your pretty little head off. Orochimaru and his lackey Kabuto are far, far behind you. They won't catch you, they won't dare to try. Not now. Not so close to Konoha._

'Orochimaru? Kabuto?'

_Your enemies._

'Oh'

_Mister 'Yellow Eyes' as you so cleverly named him. Brilliant._

'Sarcasm noted' Sakura thought with a mental roll of her eyes. She paused for a moment, pondering the complexities of time continuity and how easily it can get all messed up. 'Should you be telling me this?'

_Not really._

'Then why?'

_I like you. _

'Yipee' the witch ignored her sarcasm

_So. Were you surprised?_

'At what?'

_At Sasuke silly. He's your Shadow man._

'To be honest I don't know how I missed it.'

'_Its' darkest at the base of a lighthouse.' All living things have a tendency to miss the obvious._

'It's a relief though, to have found my Anchor so quickly.'

_Aaaah… _

'What?'

_He's not your Anchor. Well, _she corrected, _not __**yet**_

'Explain,' Sakura demanded feeling a spike of panic.

_I told you earlier,_ Sakura got the distinct impression that the witch was intentionally talking to her as if Sakura was a five year old. _An Anchor is something or someone who you can't live without. As it stands, if Sasuke dies right this second, he can be replaced._

Sakura did her best to ignore the cold practicality of the witches' explanation and supressed a shiver, 'But I saw him! I_ Dreamed_ him! Before I ever came here!'

_You should know by now that the future is fluid. It can change at anytime. What makes an Anchor an Anchor is how you feel about them Sakura. Right now you cling to Sasuke like a baby chick. You see him as a wall between you and danger. That's not fair Sakura. Not to him. If you want Sasuke to be your Anchor, you need to look beyond the warrior. Look beyond the mask he wears. It's all up to you Sakura. Think about that… _With that final statement, Sakura felt the witch's presence leave her.

"Are you alright?" Sakuras' eyes snapped open to see Sasukes' mildly worried eyes staring back at her. She yelped in surprise and lost her balance. Sasuke caught her before she fell off the side of her branch. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking her if she was okay. Sakura blushed as he pulled her up, embarrassed.

"I'm fine. You startled me," she told him. Sasuke let her go and brushed her cheek lightly.

"You're crying," he murmured. Startled, Sakura touched her cheek. It was wet.

"Why am I…" she began to ask, then shook her head, "No. Never mind. I have no idea."

Sasuke didn't stop staring at her, Sakura could tell he wasn't satisfied with her dismissal but it seemed he wasn't about to push her. Sakura met his eyes, trying to convince him she was fine. Has his eyes always been so deep?

"I'm fine, Sasuke," Sakura repeated.

"Hn," Sasuke broke eye contact and looked down, "If you say so. Come on." He held his hand out to Sakura, who took it, and jumped down out of the tree pulling her to him and landing lightly while supporting her weight.

Sakura glanced at him, her medical disposition automatically making her take stock of Sasukes condition. He seemed all right. Better than he was last night, exhausted to the point of almost falling asleep in the saddle. It was so out of character for Sasuke that Sakura had been genuinely worried, until he had reassured her and said they needed to stop for the night. That all he needed was rest.

Looking at him now Sakura admitted that he was right. He seemed tense though, with his muscles tightening in his jaw spastically.

Thinking he was worried about their pursuers Sakura spoke up, "They aren't going to catch us Sasuke. They're no where near us." The man looked down at her from the corner of his eye. He believed her. His muscles relaxed only a fraction but Sakura could tell he was still on guard. Was there ever a time she had seen him not prepared for attack? Sakura suddenly thought. Had she ever seen him let his guard down?

Answer. No.

Not even in Konoha had Sakura ever witnessed Sasuke let his guard relax, even when he was alone with her. He was constantly aware of his surroundings, his eyes always roaming, keeping a look out for danger. Even in sleep he was vigilant. Sasuke was a light sleeper. Sakura began to wonder if perhaps this was a bit unusual, even for ninja. What had happened, to be so on guard even around friends?

The witch's warning was echoing in Sakuras head.

xxx

As Sasuke predicted, the pair reached the hidden village that day. Ino and Shikamaru met them at the village entrance, their greetings sincere if a little strained.

"Tsunade-sama is expecting you Sasuke," Shikamaru drawled, "I'll stay with Sakura while you report." Sasuke was suspicious. Shikamaru never volunteered for anything. He glanced at Ino, who was talking animatedly to Sakura, filling her friend in on what she had missed while in the capital. Ino too, seemed a little off. Her usually energetic personality hummed with underlying tension.

He turned back to Shikamaru, "Anything I should know?" he asked quietly.

Shikamaru tightened his mouth, "no." he replied, "It's could be nothing. We just…" he trailed off, not unusual for the lazy genius but Sasuke could see the worry in his friends eyes. Shikamaru did not miss Sasuke's sharp look. "Things might have just gotten a little more complicated."

"What do you-"

"Wait until after you talk to Tsunade," Shikamaru cut him off, glancing at Sakura. "We need to ask Sakura some questions, if it's anything we'll let you know. If not, then it doesn't matter. But we shouldn't talk about it right now." Shikamaru stopped talking as another villager came up to claim Sasuke and Sakura's horses. He waited until Sasuke handed off the reigns. "Later." He muttered before walking over to the girls. Sasuke watched trio walk off, Sakura glancing over her shoulder at him with a questioning glance. He shook his head in reply the disappeared to report to Tsunade.

xxx

"We heard about the temple," Ino told Sakura with a gentle hug, "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine," Sakura said, her voice soft. She didn't want to remember the temple. Burning flames, choking smoke, and charred flesh. Her terrified flight through the woods with shadows and ghosts hunting her. She banished the terrified memories to the back of her mind and focused on the duo in front of her.

Sakura frowned, finally noticing the tension that surrounded the pair. "Is everything all right?" she asked. Ino and Shikamaru traded glances. Ino hooked her arm through Sakuras' and began to walk the girl towards the clearing by the river.

"Not…exactly" Ino explained. Her bright eyes, looking around furiously for anyone close enough to listen. "It's, well…" she steered Sakura towards the river, where the sound of rushing water would make it difficult for anyone to listen in to their conversation. Shikamaru followed, making doubly sure that the three of them were alone.

"Sakura-san, do you remember when Neji broke your arm?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hard to forget," Sakura replied with an edge in her voice.

"Do you remember what you said?" Ino asked, her voice almost timidly soft. Sakura shot her a confused look.

"Did Konohamaru tell you?" Sakura inquired. Ino pressed her lips into a thin line. Sakura sighed, "What is this about?"

Shikamaru took one last look around and nodded to Ino. The blond pulled out of her sleeve a small object.

"Why do you have that?" Sakura snapped. She snatched her phone from Inos hand.

The blond cringed, "Sorry, I was airing out your room when I knocked it down and it lit up. We were…curious."

Sakura glanced up from her inspection of her phone, "Where I'm from going through someone's personal phone is very rude." She grimaced, "but I suppose you had no way of knowing that." She held her gaze with her friends, "A phone is very personal back home. It holds a lot of information. We can be quite protective of them. Sorry."

Shikamaru eyes the device with interest, "We gathered," he said dryly making Sakura flush with embarrassment.

"But to be fair," Shikamaru continued, "We did play with the… phone."

"Did you?" Sakura frowned.

"Yeah," Ino replied looking sheepish.

"So I'm guessing that this is about what you saw on it rather than me having it," Sakura concluded. She pressed the button on the side and swiped her finger across the screen to unlock it. With a click the screen switched from her home screen to the photo of Hinata.

"You saw my photos?"

"As much as I would love to know how this device works," Shikamarus' voice grew a little anxious, "it's the content of this particular image that concerns us."

"You saw a few of them didn't you," Sakura grinned, "Why do you want to know about her?" she indicated the photo of Hinata. "I mean yeah she's a Hyuuga, you can tell by her eyes I guess."

"When Neji broke your arm, Konohamru-kun said I was because you said something to him," Ino prodded looking pale.

Sakura nodded, "I really shouldn't be saying this. So you have to promise not to tell anyone. But I made the connection between Hinata and Neji when I saw the eyes and heard his clan name. I assumed they were related. I shouldn't have said it to be honest but I was appalled that Hinata-chan was related too-" she trailed off when she saw Inos expression and Shikamaru go pale. "What?"

"Did you say her name was Hinata?" Ino whispered.

"Yes. Why?" Sakura asked.

"Hyuuga Hinata was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. She's Nejis' cousin," Shikamaru explained.

"So he was ticked I knew his cousins' name, didn't give him the right to break my arm," Sakura said, frowning now. "Wait…" she continued, "you said was."

"She disappeared four years ago," Shikamaru said quietly.

"That's funny, I met Hinata-chan four years ago-" Sakura stopped, realization hitting her like a bag of bricks. The looks on Ino and Shikamaru' faces. Sasukes' questions just that morning. Nejis' reaction to Hinatas' name.

"Oh my God." Sakura looked down at the photo of Hinata on her phone and remembered just how little she knew about her friends past and how strange she was when they had first met.

Sakura felt sick.

And the witch was laughing.

End of chapter

Short I know, but I had a hard time with this one. Hopefully the next will be longer and come out faster.


	16. Sixteenth Dream

Yume

_To say that my mind was blown was an understatement. Hinata, my Hinata was a noble heiress of a ninja clan? Somehow I add 2 + 2 in it comes out _error_ because I just couldn't see it. Hinata was just too sweet to be a trained killer. Too innocent. Too quiet. _

…

_wait._

Sixteenth Dream

It had been a week and Sasuke had yet to have a chance to talk to Sakura. The impossible idea that was brewing in the back of his head was too astonishing for him to fully comprehend. He needed to talk to Sakura more about her friends back in her home world. The future, he corrected himself with a small shake of his head. He needed to ask her about Naruto. A very specific question because, and if what he suspected was correct, it meant there was a way for her to go home. He just didn't like the implied method.

_A dark arena, all the stone seats were empty. They were alone. The two of them on the arena floor. From high above in a shadowed box yellow eyes watched a young Sasuke and his opponent. Sasuke was in turmoil. His reluctance was reflected in the sad blue eyes across form him. His best friend. How could he kill his best friend? The one who became his brother after Itachi's' death two years before?_

_Kill or be killed. That was the only rule. The only order._

_The man with the yellow eyes, Orochimaru, hissed in the darkness. The mark on his neck burned and against his will the Chidori activated, the only gift left to him from his teacher, dead two years._

_His best friend, Naruto, smiled._

"_It's alright," he said, "I'll see you on the other side. Believe it."_

_His body moved on it's own. He screamed and lightning blinded him._

Sasuke was jolted out of his memories by the arrival of Shikamaru and Kiba. He quickly placed his famous look of indifference on before the others could notice how disturbed he was. Given the look Shikamaru shot at him, he wasn't fast enough.

"Our investigations into the fire at the temple confirmed your suspicions Sauske. Tsunade also agrees, Orochimaru is moving again," the resident genius told him. "All the attackers bore his mark."

"Looks like he's building an army," Kiba said twirling a kunai absentmindedly; he flipped in the air and caught it deftly before sheathing it. "As to why…" Kiba trailed off.

"Sakura," Sasuke muttered, looking out over the village. He had been up on the mountain behind the village while he gathered his thoughts. He found Sakura instantly, her hair was hard to miss, as she walked with Ino to the Kages' tower. Sasuke suspected he would be able to find her even in a pitch-black room while blindfolded.

"So it's true," Shikamaru sighed, "She can predict the future. Figures."

"You didn't know already?" Sasuke asked as Kiba stared at Shikamaru.

"Seriously?" the dog man asked.

Shikamaru shrugged, "I suspected as much since the first time I met her. Talking to Ino only confirmed it."

"That woman…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"She knows when to keep quiet Sasuke," Shikamaru defended his girlfriend but without any venom. Ino _was_ a gossip.

"You're not kidding," Kiba gasped at the pair. Sasuke and Shikamaru finally remembered he was there.

"No, and supposedly that's why Orochimaru wants her," Shikamaru said, "Well most likely anyways. Who knows what goes on inside that monsters head? But why Sakura? Why her?"

"Knowing the future is an advantage anyone would want if they were trying to take over an empire," Kiba said.

"Maybe it's more than that…" Shikamaru said looking thoughtful.

"Say what?" Kaiba asked. Even Sasuke looked confused.

"No idea," Shikamaru replied with a heavy sigh. "It's just weird." He scratched the back of his head. "How did Orochimaru know she was even here? From what I've been told, by Ino and yourself, you found her just as she appeared in this world. She's never left your side outside of the village besides being at the temple and the only people who knew for sure she could see things were you and the temple monks. They wouldn't have told a soul though I guess we can't rule out a spy. But, Orochimaru's army, he has to have been building it for longer than Sakuras' even been here."

"What are you getting at Shikamaru," Sasuke asked, his voice dark and his body tense. A deep sense of dread filled him.

Shikamaru shifted, suddenly uncomfortable under the Uchiha's deadly glare and glanced aside before looking back, "We know Orochimaru has powers that are beyond human. We know he's wanted dominion over the empire for as long as he's been alive most likely. We thought he was killed years ago and pops up again just as Sakura appeared in this world," Shikamaru took a breath, "It's not hard to imagine that he's been planning his eventual take over for a long time, but all plans go wrong at some point, he would need a Seer to tell him if anything will go wrong. But why Sakura? He could have picked any fortune-teller off the street; god knows there are enough of them with real abilities. What 's so special about her unless he needs her for some other purpose?" he paused to let that information to sink in. then, quietly he asked, "What if Orochimaru was the one that brought Sakura here in the first place?"

Silence fell over the trio like a heavy blanket.

"Something else is going on here," Sasuke said after several minutes.

"Yeah," Kiba agreed, "I'm just afraid that we wont find out until it's too late."

Sasuke once more looked out over the village, his eyes trained on the Hokage tower were Sakura was.

'Sakura…'

xxx

_This Dream was different than the others. Sakura was an observer this time, conscious of the fact she was Dreaming. She figured this meant something but didn't know what. The witch would know. Unfortunately she hadn't spoken to Sakura since that time in the tree with her advise and warning all rolled into one. Sakura had no doubt that the witch knew more about her abilities than she was letting on and was more than merely an observer with a passing interest in her. She was certain the witch could explain what was happening to her right now if she bothered to show up. Sakura huffed. Looks like she would have to figure this out on her own. _

_She wasn't the Dreamscape that's for sure. _

_Sakura looked around, it seemed she was in an old mansion, one that hadn't been cleaned in a very long time. There were cobwebs everywhere and at least an inch of dust on every surface. And it was night judging by the quality of light, and it was also deathly quiet. _

_Now that Sakura became aware of it, the silence pressed down on her. She couldn't hear anything. Not even her own heartbeat. She quickly pressed her hand to her chest just to check if it was till beatingand was relieved when she felt it thumping against her ribcage. Sakura let out a breath she had been holding without hearing it._

_This was definitely _not _one of her usual premonitions._

_Cautiously she walked towards the door on the other side of the room. Her footsteps made no sound. Sakura glanced down, her walking had made no marks in the dust. She also noticed that she wasn't wearing her customary plain white yukata. Instead she wore a black furisode with a white obi and no pattern. This was a twist. It made Sakura feel like she was attending a funeral._

_She shoved the disturbing thought out of her head and opened the door. The hall was just as abandoned as the room behind her. For what felt like hours Sakura wondered the mansion. In one room, one so big it had to be the equivalent of a great hall, she thought she saw a mural on the wall, but it was so obscured by dust she couldn't make it out and all of her attempts to clear the dust away were futile. She had left in a huff because she knew; she just knew that the mural was important. Damn it all._

_Eventually Sakura found her way outside. The garden was expansive, stone walkways led the way through flowerbeds choked with weeds. A dried up stream passed under a rotten bridge. In the center, under an overgrown willow, was a muddy, brown pond that must have once held a school of koi. A mouldy stone bench was on the side closest to the house. _

_There was someone sitting on the bench_

_Sakura gasped, the first sound she had heard since she began dreaming. Had she tried speaking before now? It was a sharp sound that seemed overly loud. The man on the bench was startled and stood up quickly. He swung around and his glowing red eyes fastened onto Sakura freezing her in place. He stared at her for a moment and then disappeared. Sakura, freed from his stare turned to run and was immediately stopped by a hard chest. She quickly backed up, tripping on her hem. She sprawled on the floor, gazing up at the man who now appeared behind her._

'_I was wondering when you would show up," the man said in an amused voice. "You're a bit late."_

xxx

"Hinata-chan."

Hyuuga Hinata looked over her shoulder. Naruto was standing behind her. Hinata looked over the Temari across the picnic table under the tree in the schoolyard. Temari gave her a wink and busied herself with her schoolwork. Her face a little red, Hinata turned back to the boy she fell for.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" she asked with a hesitant smile.

"We need to talk," his tone was unusually serious. Hinata was taken aback, her smile disappearing, even Temari looked up from her work concerned. Naruto glanced at her then back to Hinata, "Alone." The look in his eyes brokered no compromise.

"O-okay…" she replied. Quickly she gathered up her things. After reassuring Temari she would be fine Hinata followed Naruto away from the people in the yard.

They went behind the school where there was no one. Naruto checked around anyways, making doubly sure no one could overhear their conversation. He turned back to face Hinata and felt a pang of guilt over the worried look on her face. He really didn't want to do this, but he needed answers. _That guy_ needed answers, and Naruto was the only one who could get them while That guy was busy guarding the hospital.

Naruto decided to get straight to the point.

"Hinata-chan, did you make a Deal?"

Hinata was confused. A deal? What deal?

"Naruto-kun what are you talking about- oh…" it hit her and all colour left her face. Naruto swore.

"How did you-" Hinata began, "how did you know about…"

"That bastard…" Naruto hissed.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata prodded. The blond ran a hand through his hair. Naruto looked her dead in the eye.

"Why?" Naruto asked, "What happened? What did you trade?" Hinata gulped.

"You first," she whispered "How do you know?"

"The bastard suspected as much, don't ask me how _he _knew because _I_ have no idea." Naruto sighed, "But I know about the Deal anyways, all to well." He unbuttoned his school shirt and pulled down the neckline of his t-shirt underneath. A large pale scar rested right above where his heart was. Hinata gasped, she reached forwarard as if to touch the old wound but held back at the last moment.

"I got another one on my back," He told her, "My best friend did it to me. It wasn't his fault though. Orochimaru was controlling him."

"Orochimaru," Hinata felt weak, "Naruto-kun how-"

"I'm getting there," Naruto interrupted her with a reassuring smile. "I was dying. Then she came. And…I made a Deal. A new life for a favour. Seemed easy enough. I agreed so fast she didn't have time to explain everything. Next thing I knew I was here, a new life, living parents… and memories old ones from the life before and new ones from this one. In exchange I had to do something, I had to protect Sakura-chan…"

"-Until she was ready to go back in time," Hinata finished her lips bloodless.

"…same thing huh?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded.

"It was when I was thirteen," Hinata whispered. "I had been kidnapped from my home by a rival clan who had found Konoha. They wanted to hold me ransom but when we got to the woods… I don't know I was unconscious. When I woke up they were all dead and I was alone. I was hurt, I couldn't make it back to the village . Then she came and…"

"You made a Deal," Naruto said. Hinata nodded.

"I didn't want to go home!," She burst out suddenly, "Mother was dead! Father hated me! I didn't have any friends but Neji-niisan and I just hated it there!"

Naruto watched Hinata begin to cry and pulled her into a hug.

"Why Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, "Why us?"

"Probably because we were convenient," Naruto replied, "Maybe we were just in the right place at the right time. Maybe there is something else we don't know about that we're supposed to do. Or maybe…"

"Maybe she just felt like it," Hinata finished, "Naruto-kun. I don't even know which one is worst."

"I don't want to find out," Naruto said, "But I don't think she cares is we do or not." He sighed and rested his head on top of Hinatas'

"Talk about deals with the devil huh…"

End of Chapter


	17. Seventeenth Dream

Yume

Seventeenth Dream

'_I don't understand,' Sakura sat on the bench by the pond. _

'_There is much you don't understand,' the man who had introduced himself as Itachi stood in front of her. He observed her with dark, kind eyes._

'_So, You're dead,' Sakura asked. Itachi nodded. 'And this isn't the Dreaming?' _

'_Sort of,' he said, 'This is still a dream but it's not the Dreaming you are familiar with.'_

'_Explain,' Sakura demanded, she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Itachi. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but he looked familiar. Has she seen him before? _

'_A Seer doesn't talk to the dead,' Itachi told her, 'Your main concern is the future, not the past.'_

'_So how am I able to talk to you?' Itachi only smiled which only annoyed Sakura._

'_You said I was late. If I am not supposed to be able to talk to the dead how could you be expecting me?'_

'_It's complicated,'_

'_Try me.'_

'_I'd rather not,' Itachi said with a smirk that was definitely not his. Sakura just knew he was teasing her. She sat there glaring at him._

'_There are rules Sakura,' He told her, 'I have to follow them.'_

'_What happens if you don't?'_

'_Consequences.' This time his smirk twisted into a grimace and Sakura sensed that she wouldn't get anything more out of him about how she was here._

_She sighed, letting it go, 'okay, so why am I here?'_

_Itachi didn't answer right away, his stared at Sakura, long and hard. He seemed to be thinking about how to begin. _

'_What do you know about Sasuke?' he finally said._

"_You're the second person to ask me that…" Sakura replied, 'truthfully, not a whole lot. I know he's strong, impossibly fast, honourable, quiet; he doesn't talk a lot, and he's fiercely loyal to his mission."_

_Itachi was smiling again, 'to be completely honest Sakura, you know a whole lot more about my brother than most people ever will.' _

_Sakura's mind seemed to stall and need rebooting. _

'_Brother?'_

'_Is that so strange?' Itachi sounded amused. _

'_Uh, yeah?' Sakura replied, 'Sasuke never mentioned…well anything, about his family.'_

'_Not surprising,' Itachi told her and he began to walk around the bench towards the clogged up pond, 'Family is a painful subject for Sasuke,'_

'_Tell me,' Sakura asked, twisting in her seat to keep looking at Uchiha Itachi. Itachi glanced over his shoulder at her then returned to the filthy water._

'_It really begins long before we were born,' he began._

XXX

Sasuke was looking up at the sky, full moon was tonight, Kiba and Shikamaru were still talking to each other. Shikamaru had brought Kiba up to speed about Sakura and her abilities, as they understood them and now the pair were trading theories about why Orochimaru wanted the girl from another world rather than one from here and now.

Sakura was still in the Hokages mansion with Tsunade but Ino had left and was heading in their direction.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru called out beckoning him over, Sasuke sighed and went to the pair.

"What?"

"There is something else we need to talk about," Shikamaru looked a little uncomfortable. He reached into his bag and pulled out a slim object that Sasuke didn't immediately recognize.

"This is Sakura's," Shikamaru explained, he pressed a button and the screen lit up. He began to slide his finger around and the image on the device began changing. Kiba was fascinated.

Sasuke was not.

"Sakura showed me how to use it and gave me permission to talk to you about something after Tsunade summoned her," Shikamaru explained, "We have new information about the disappearance of Hyuuga Hinata and we need to know how we can use it to persuade Neji to join us."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Nejis' name. The jerk had broken Sakuras arm, accidently sure, but Sasuke never had a high opinion of him since he became his uncles' dog.

"What information?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru turned the phone around and showed him an image of a girl with long dark purple hair and the Hyuuga eyes. But his attention was drawn to the blond haired man standing next to her.

"Hinata is alive, and Sakura knows her," Shikamaru said. Sasuke reached out and too the slim device and looked at the image closely. There was no mistaking it, those eyes, and the marks on his face.

The scar on his chest peeking out from under his strange shirt.

_The lightning in his hand piercing his best friends chest._

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered.

"What?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru looked Sasuke sharply.

What was going on?

"SASUKE!" Inos voice was sharp and scared. Sasuke whipped around, dread settling into his stomach, nothing good happened when the moon was full.

She stumbled up to the trio, Shikamaru reached out and caught her.

"Ino what's wrong?" he asked but she wasn't looking at him but at Sasuke, her eyes wide and scared.

"It's Sakura, we can't wake her up!"

Sasuke was gone before she finished speaking. He was running as fast as he could to The Hokages' mansion. On the wind he could hear a woman laughing.

End of chapter

IMPORTANT NOTE

I am so sorry this is so short! But this was the best place to end it tbh. I have a job now and don't have a lot of time to write but I think that with the shorter chapters I will be able to update more frequently.

Actually I think this is the shortest chapter I have ever written. To make up for it I'll start the next one right away and post it ASAP.


	18. Eighteenth Dream

Yume

Eighteenth Dream

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded. He stood over the Hokage's desk, hands braced on the polished wood and matched Tsunades' glare with equal intensity. Tsunade sat with her head in her hand trying her best to control her temper and not to snap at the Uchiha. If she didn't know better, she would say he was over reacting.

But she did, and he wasn't.

"Tsunade..." he growled.

"Enough," she ordered. She watched the young man as he pushed himself off her desk and began to pace her office. He was uncharacteristically agitated. Shikamaru leaned against the wall looking, to all the world, relaxed and uncaring. But Tsunade knew that underneath that well crafted facade, his mind was going a thousand miles an hour. She returned her attention to Sasuke and watched him curiously. She was right, this type of behaviour was unusual for him. She briefly thought of agitating further to see what would happen but dismissed the notion. She wasn't that cruel, and if her intuition was right...well, this was going to be interesting.

She sighed, catching both men's attention as she intended. She made sure they were both listening closely and began, "We don't know."Sasuke scoffed and Tsunade glared him into silence. "She was fine when Ino brought her in. I was asking her about her time in the capital when she just went stiff and unresponsive. We couldn't get anything out of her. Then she collapsed."

"Has anything like this happened before?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke after a moment.

"No," Sasuke replied, "Not that I know of. I wasn't with her much in Kyoto –"

"Why not?" Tsunade interrupted. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I was guarding that idiot Lord," he replied, "He took up much of my time, but I did check in on her as often as I could..." which was not completely a lie. After he discovered his feelings for her, he had taken pains not to come in direct contact with her until he sorted things out. Instead he had contacted the monks for updates. "The monks never mentioned anything but if they had noticed –"

" - They're all dead anyways," Shikamaru finished.

The three fell into a heavy silence.

"Did she have her mirror?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"What?" Tsunade was confused.

"Her mirror, she got it at the temple. The monk's mentioned it, said it was a Seers tool, and that it had power..." Sasuke trailed off thinking, "Sakura didn't like using it."

"You mean this?" Tsunade asked, pulling a small hand sized mirror from her desk drawer. "She was holding it when she...well." She passed the mirror over to Sasuke who turned it over, examining it from all angles. The mirror itself was black.

"Yeah, this is it," Sasuke said. He frowned. Did he just see an eye looking at him?

"We can assume that she is in some kind of trance then," Shikamaru concluded. He ignored Tsunade's 'no shit' look and went on, "The only thing we can do now is wait. Who knows, maybe she'll See something useful."

"Useful for whom?" Sasuke muttered peering into the mirror once more. Shikamaru and Tsunade exchanged glances but said nothing. They were wondering the same thing.

xxx

Neji didn't know what to feel about the Seer girl. According to his uncle, she was only a useful tool. A monster who's abilities needed to be directed towards the good of the people.

'Which of course means the good of the Hyuga clan,' He thought sardonically. He never really cared. He did as his uncle ordered no questions asked. That was his role. It gave him meaning.

Right?

Years ago, he had another role to give him meaning. He had been happy. He performed his role with joy and pride.

But he had failed.

Now he was reduced to this. A pawn for his uncle as reparation for his failure to protect his uncles' daughter. Neji gave up on emotions, they were too painful. He gave up on caring, it took to much effort. In this sense, he supposed with a certain amount of amusement, he understood the Uchiha in a way others couldn't. Probably why they couldn't stand each other.

But than the Seer came. Sakura. With one moment, she had thrown his entire world into disarray. He grimaced, it was uncomfortable to reflect on that day when he had broken her arm. It was unlike him to have done so and had been punished harshly for it, he still couldn't use his arm yet.

He wasn't the only one to be directly affected by her either. Perhaps it was because Neji and Sasuke were so alike that Neji was the first to notice the change in the reclusive ninja when the pair came back from the capital.

It seemed that Sasukes' perception of his mission to protect the girl had shifted to a more personal angle. Neji understood that. It was similar to when he protected Lady Hinata.

To Neji, Hinata had been the sister he never had the chance to have. She was someone he could protect from all the evils in the world he had experienced. Someone to support and in turn be supported. She had been the only member of his entire extended clan, who had been family to him. Howevr with Sasuke, it seemed that he had taken it one step further.

The poor man was in love with his charge. Terribly cliché but undeniable. And there lay Neji's problem.

The afternoon when he first attempted to bring Sakura to the Hyuga clan, she had said something that triggered all the guilt and self loathing that had accumulated over the years since he failed Lady Hinata. Guilt he had not protected her, anger that she didn't come to him for help, loathing that he had become his uncles pawn.

'_I can't believe Hinata came from you!'_

Alone in his small room at the Hyuga compound, that accusation continuously throws Neji into confusion. What did he mean? Did she See his past? No that was impossible. Seer's look into the future. Had she read his guilt? No, her words didn't seem to convey that.

Did she know Lady Hinata?

That stray, impossible, thought froze him in mid reach for the tea in front of him. Was it, perhaps, not so impossible? She came from the future. Clearly people could travel from one time to another. Lady Hinata had disappeared without a trace after an argument with her father over an arranged marriage. No one had seen her leave or heard anything suspicious. She could have simply run away, but it was impossible to leave the village without being noticed.

The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that this was the truth, but he needed proof. Of course, a small part of him said, this could just be desperation. Anything to re-leave himself of the guilt he could no longer ignore. thanks, in part, to Sakura. Neji ignored the doubt and clung to the impossible hypothesis he had come up with.

'I have to tell uncle,' he thought, standing. Then stopped. Did he really? Should he tell his uncle? Lady Hinata disappeared to escape this household. Neji had no love for his family, Lady Hanabi was her fathers perfect daughter. She had no will of her own and bought into the clans contempt for everyone but the clan head. What would happen if he told his uncle that Lady Hinata was still alive? Conflicting loyallties tore at Neji causing him to sit down once more.

'They would demand that the Seer be brought to the Hyuga clan and try to force her to somehow bring Hinata back not caring if it was possible or not.' He thought and frowned. They wanted Sakura for abilities yes, but Lady Hinata possessed something even greater to the clan. She had the Byakugan. An art thought to have been lost to the clan. As a bride prospect, Lady Hinata was invaluable as a bargaining chip. He felt sick.

'What do I do?' he asked himself.

xxx

'She looks so young,' Ino thought sadly as she brushed a stray lock of Sakuras' hair away from face. This was the first time Ino had seen Sakura sleep and she realized just how tense her friend was when she was awake and among the people of this world.

"This isn't where you belong is it pretty girl?" Ino asked Sakura, not expecting a reply. The room the Hokage had provided for Sakura was comfortable if not luxurious. It didn't do well for Ninja to invest too much in material goods. Ino sighed quietly and sat back on her heels the sliding window was open, letting in the late afternoon sun and a fresh light breeze. She turned her head and looked out the window not really seeing the trees and people below. 'Is there a way to send her home?'

Outside the door Sasuke stood with his back to the room. His lips were thin lines and his muscles were rigid. Sakura, as Ino surmised, didn't belong here. He had known it for a long time, since he had first seen her. It wasn't hard to guess. But, he hadn't really thought of it, hadn't wanted too.

Hearing Ino say it though, had forced him to face the fact that one day, Sakura had to go home. Staying here was too dangerous with the Hyuga clan and Orochimaru after her. He couldn't be everywhere, couldn't stop everyone. He would die before he let that snake get his hands on her! But what about after? After he was gone, who would protect her from those who would abuse her ability? No. She had to go home.

It hurt, the thought of her leaving him behind. Could he go with her? Sasuke bit his lower lip, could he follow her to the future? Hinata did it, Naruto had as well. Sasuke had seen the proof with his own eyes, impossibly, on Saskuras' device. She knew them.

Someone was approaching him. Sasuke looked up and glared at the approaching man. Neji hesitated. He glanced into the room behind Sasuke who moved to block his vision. Neji smiled a little. He deserved that. He returned his attention to the Uchiha and assessed him. Sasuke was tense, agitated...worried. of course.

"Could we talk?" Neji asked.

End of Chapter


	19. Nineteenth Chapter

Yume

Nineteenth Dream

'_Konoha is older than any other ninja village in Japan,' Itachi began. He sat down beside Sakura on the stone bench and his eyes were distant. 'We are loyal only to the Emperor and his immediate family. That was the decision of the Konoha's founders and it is a rule we follow even to this day. _

'_There were two founding clans that came together to create Konoha and begin the way of ninja. The Senju clan, of which Lady Tsunade is descended, and the Uchiha clan.'_

'_Uchiha...' Sakura whispered. She frowned; she had thought that the Hyuga would be a founding clan._

'_The Hyuga came later,' Itachi explained, correctly guessing her thoughts. 'The leader of the Uchiha clan at the time was named Madara.' Sakura stifled a gasp at the name. 'He is a direct ancestor to me and Sasuke. And he was very powerful._

'_After a few years, Madara...I don't know, he seemed to change unexpectedly. No one knew what changed in him but suddenly he became discontent with remaining in the village and with the village itself. He and the first Lord Hokage fought a battle that changed the land forever and drove the ninja into hiding; we were more accessible to civilians before then.' Itachi paused suddenly sad._

'_Both were killed.' He whispered, 'from then on the Uchiha clan was treated with a certain amount of mistrust. Everyone was suspicious of us and as our influence in the village fell; the Hyuga clan rose to power. We were in disgrace. In my fathers' time the Uchiha had regained some of its' old respect but we were still far from the glory of the years before Madaras' betrayal.'_

_Itachi was silent for a little while. Sakura somehow knew that the next part would be very difficult for Itachi to talk about. He took a deep shuddering breath and began again._

'_When Sasuke was around six years old I was about 14. We don't keep very close track of birthdays,' he explained, 'that's when it went all wrong._

'_It was a full moon that night, plenty of light for everyone to see what was happening, but we received no help. Orochimaru, who had fled Konoha years before from accusations of horrible research and experiments, returned to the village and butchered the Uchiha in our sleep. I was on guard duty that night. I heard the screams of my family and ran back as fast as I could to our home.' He looked up and gestured with his hand the courtyard they sat in and the manor to their side. 'All this was in flames. I'm sure you saw the remnants of the blood spilled when you walked the halls. When I arrived, my mother and father were already dead. My best friend, my cousin, was bleeding out from a throat cut. I couldn't save him. I ran to find Sasuke, but he wasn't in his bed. _

'_I killed so much that night. I was angry; I knew that no one in the village would help us. The Hokage at the time was away and the elders hated us._

'_I found Sasuke being carried away by that yellowed eyed bastard. He had been put to sleep with a drug of some sort. He was bruised so I knew he must have fought like a wild cat. I charged them, no way was I about to let them take my little brother. I didn't pay attention to my back. Orochimaru's dog, Kabuto, cut me down from behind. Sasuke saw me, I think my yelling woke him up. He saw me die.'_

_When he stopped speaking this time, Sakura could swear she could hear the screams of the fallen clan echoing in the still air. She suppressed a shiver, she felt sick. She noticed a few tears fall onto the stone walkway but pretended not to. She let the dead man grieve in peace. _

'_As for what Orochimaru wanted Sasuke for, or why, I don't know. Nor do I know what they did to him. My soul has been bound here since I died until I am born again. When Sasuke somehow escaped Orochimaru and returned, he was very much changed. He had spent years in that monsters' clutches, gone through god knows what. He was no longer the laughing, carefree little brother I knew. He had become sullen and he was very angry. He knew about the villages' abandonment of his family, knew they had let us die. The old Hokage was dead and Tsunade was now in charge. The elders couldn't be touched. It became Sasuke's life goal to find the evidence needed to bring down the elders, and to kill Orochimaru.' He turned to look at Sakura and for the first time Sakura saw him truly smile._

'_Then you came,' Itachi said, 'and everything changed.'_

xxx

'Nothing good happens on a full moon,' Sasuke thought to himself as he followed Neji to a secluded hallway not far from Sakura's room in the Hokages' mansion. He had sent Konohamaru and his friends to gather Sakura's things and bring them to the mansion. Tsunade had decided to permanently relocate the girl.

'This is where she should have been assigned in the first place,' Tsunade had said, then muttered something about the elders and assholes.

Sasuke had to agree. Sakura would be safer in the mansion too, away from the Hyuga clan's grasp. Speaking of the Hyuga...

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, stopping suddenly. It occurred to him that Neji was simply leading him away so the Hyuga could try and take Sakura. Not that they would get very far with Ino in the room.

Neji stopped as well and turned to face Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised. The look of torment was clear on Nejis' face. The man hadn't even tried to disguise it as usual.

"I don't know what to do," Neji said simply, "I need to ask Haruno-san a question. But if her answer is what I fear, what I hope it is. Then I just," he trailed off raising his hand in a helpless gesture, looking lost. Sasuke observed Neji closely, trying to discern any hint of falsehood.

"What do you want to ask?"

Neji looked away, "When I spoke to her last-"

"When you broke her arm," Sasuke interrupted. Neji at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm not proud of that," he replied.

"I know," Sasuke said.

"Of course you do," Neji nodded and then continued, "Just before I...broke her arm, Haruno-san said something to me. Something that made me lose control. I need clarification if she meant what I think she implied."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but Neji took his silence as his way of telling him to continue.

"I need to know is Hinata-sama is alive," Neji whispered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The only indication of how surprised he was. Shikamaru and Kiba had been discussing how to recruit Neji back to their side, away from his uncle. With the discovery of the image of Hinata and Naruto on Sakuras' 'phone', they had their answer. The only problem was how to approach Neji with the information. Now that was solved too.

"Talk to Shikamaru," Sasuke told him, turning to leave, "He knows."

"Nara?" Neji asked, "How would he-"

"He knows," Sasuke cut him off with a glare. Then Sasuke left him standing alone in the shadowed hallway.

End of Chapter


	20. Twentieth Dream

Yume

_Orochimaru, never had I hated that name more than that moment. Knowing what he did, all to gain Sasuke-kun, all to get what he wanted. He put Sasuke-kun through so much, made him do so many things. No wonder Sasuke-kun began to believe he was a monster._

_Twentieth Dream_

Shikamaru leaned against the Cherry tree Sakura was so fond of. He was looking out over the river, letting the sound of running water calm him down. Things were moving too fast. Information was coming at him too fast, most of it impossible. It made his head ache.

"Nara"

It was about to get worse.

"Hyuga," Shikamaru turned around. He was surprised to see Neji look so uncertain. But that spark in his eyes was promising. What had changed?

"Uchiha told me to come talk to you. He said you have information on Lady Hinata." Shikamaru counted his blessings, it seemed one of his biggest problems was about to solve itself.

"Yes," he began slowly, "I have some information, but tell me something first. What makes you think there is anything to know?"

Neji narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru, "That Seer girl, she knows something. Or thinks she does. If what she said is true..."

"It's true," Shikamaru told him. Neji stopped speaking, his eyes slowly closed and he let out a long sigh, tension leaving every inch of his body, as if he was letting a heavy weight go. Shikamaru suspected that only Neji's strict upbringing and self discipline was preventing him from crying.

"Tell me," Neji said. Shikamaru nodded then indicated the spot next to him.

"Pull up some grass," he said, "We have a lot to discuss."

xxx

"_Why am I here?" Sakura asked, her voice almost a whisper. Itachi's smile turned sad. _

"_Orochimaru I suspect," He said. "Though how much of his actions are really his own is anyone's guess."_

"_What?" Sakura asked._

_**Fate is finicky**_

"_Don't," Itachi grabbed Sakura's shoulder to prevent her from looking around._

"_Why are you here?" Sakura asked the witch._

_**Because you asked a question you needed and answer too. The events are moving much faster than I expected and you need to know.**_

"_Wait, what?"_

"_Listen to her Sakura" Itachi said gently, "She only wants to help."_

"_Fine," Sakura sighed, "What do I need to know."_

_**Madara, he is more powerful than anyone could imagine. Powerful enough to manipulate the living to an extent. Orochimaru already has a very specific wish. To take over Japan and for that he needs a Seer. Theoretically he could have taken anyone. There are no shortage of clairvoyants and fortune tellers. **_

"_But he needed me?" Sakura asked._

_**Because Madara convinced him he did. Sakura you are a powerful Seer. A Dreamer. You can See more than anyone. The definitive future, the probable future, in time you can See even more. Using these facts Madara convinced Orochimaru that you were the only one who could help him achieve his goal. However, Madara needs you for something else. **_

"_You told me not to trust him..."_

_**And I'm glad you took my advice. You haven't gone back to the Dream space.**_

"_I've been too scared," Sakura admitted with shaky grin. "I don't know who to trust in this world anymore."_

"_You can trust my brother," Itachi told her. Sakura glanced at him and nodded._

"_Why does Madara need me?"_

_**Because you can See. With Madaras powers controlling yours, he could find a way out of the purgatory he has been trapped in since fighting Harashima. He could return to this world, but not in this time. There are too many weapons that can be used against him here. The time you are from has no defenses against someone like Madara or Orochimaru. They will dominate and rule. **_

"_What can we do," Sakura whispered. She was shaking now._

_**I have taken some steps to try and prevent this. But you were brought here anyways. Though, I wonder just how much of it was Marada and his puppet and how much was Fate. **__She sounded amused._

"_Madara can't be stopped. Not indefinetly," Itachi explained, "He's too strong."_

_**And I am too restricted. To be honest I am already working outside the boundaries placed on me. I have to be careful and can't get involved directly.**_

_**What can you do you ask? Simple, trust those around you. They are your allies. Stop Orochimaru, he is Madaras puppet and without him Madara will be trapped once more. For a time. **_

"_For a time..." Sakura rubbed her eyes, this was sounding more and more hopeless. She needed to talk to someone. Talk to Sasuke. _

_Sasuke._

_She turned to look at Itachi, "Why did you say 'Everything changed' when I came?"_

_**Sasuke Uchiha was destined to become Madaras puppet as well. He was to rule after killing Orochimaru. The darkness implanted in him by Orochimaru when he was a child was meant to eat him alive from the inside and turn him into an empty shell for Madara to inhabit and rule through.**_

_**By killing Orochimaru he would have been a hero of the modern world. Someone the people would respect and fear. He would control them all. Then you came and he met you long before Madara had planned and you filled his existence with light. You gave him something to fight for rather than drown in revenge against the council and Orochimaru.**_

_**In short. He loves you.**_

_At the word love Sakura felt light headed._

'_Say what now?' a blush began to creep up her neck. "I-impossible," she sputtered, "I'm his mission. He protects me because he was ordered to."_

"_Keep telling yourself that," Itachi told her smirking. The blush then flamed her cheeks._

_**Is it so hard to believe?**_

"_But I have to go back..." She whispered._

_**Who says he can't go with you?**_

And then Sakura woke up.

xxx

_When she was gone Itachi turned around to look at the witch, who was sitting on the other side of the tree._

"_That was cruel," He told her. He was angry._

_**Are you surprised?**_

"_No," Itachi said, "I made a Deal after all. I know how you work."_

_**I have rules. Doesn't mean I like them.**_

"_You know as well as I do that Sasuke can't follow her to the future."_

_**She can't go back without his strength. And the only way for her to have it is to stop denying her own feelings for the man and fully trust him. To do that she needs to stop using the fact of her leaving as an excuse.**_

"_But..."_

_**You made a Deal. Naruto made a Deal. Hinata made a Deal. All for this. All to keep Sakura safe and prevent Madara from returning to this world. I will do what needs to be done to ensure fate follows its course.**_

"_You are a cruel bitch," Itachi told her his voice ice cold._

_**Yes**__ she said, her voice sad __**but don't worry. When this is over, none of you will hear from me again.**_

_And she was gone, leaving Itachi alone in the memory of his home._

xxx

Ino was incensed. The shouting happening in the hall was grating her nerves. The elders were arguing with Tsunade over her decision to house Sakura in the Hokages mansion. An argument, Ino suspected, stirred up by the Hyuga clan. Why were they so damned determined to get their hands on Sakura?

Hopefully that won't be much a mystery for much longer not when they get Neji on their side. Now Sasuke was back and his baritone cut through the squawking elders like a knife. Ino grined wickedly, if anyone could handle the elders it was Tsunade-sama and the Uchiha brat.

Sakura sitting up with a gasp, wide awake, nearly gave Ino a heart attack.

"What the hell?" Sakura said. She looked around taking in her new location. She spotted Ino clutching her chest. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Ino replied taking a deep breath to calm her heart.

"I gathered," Sakura replied, she jerked her thumb over her shoulder towards the door, "What's going on out there?"

"The usual," Ino replied, "Elders being a pain."

"Right," Sakura said getting out of the futon and standing up, "This has gone on long enough."

"Sak?" Ino began as the girl walked towards the door, "Woah woah woah, you are not wearing that in public!" She indicated Sakuras sleeping yukata. She threw Sakura an over robe and Sakura quickly tied it on.

"Happy?" She asked with a smile. Ino nodded with a smirk. "Good," With that she whirled around the threw open the door.

The four arguing ninja fell silent at her sudden apperence.

"Well," She said with a bright smile, "This is very intriguing. What could be so important that there has to be a shouting match right outside my door?" she looked at each of them in turn. Tsunade was grinning. The elders were shocked and Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. Sakura quickly glanced away from him and fought a blush. To focus she narrowed her eyes at the Elders. Already she began to understand what the witch meant by Seeing more than others. She could See their reluctance to stand against the Hyuga clans demands and their disdain for Tsunade and Sasuke-kun.

'Did I just refer to Sasuke as Sasuke-kun?' she thought, 'oh god Itachi was right.'

"Is there?" she prompted, looking the elders directly in the eye.

"We were discussing Tsunades' decision to relocate you to the Hokage's mansion," the male elder began. Sakura never bothered learning their names.

"Her mansion," Sakura said.

"Excuse me?" He asked bushy brows furrowed.

"Not 'The Hokages' mansion'," Sakura explained, "Tsunade's mansion. Tsunade –sama is the Hokage, has been for quite a while, thus this is her mansion.

"And since this is her mansion, and not yours, I assume that she can decide what goes on inside the mansion. Is that so?" Sakura asked Tsunade. Tsunade nodded not trusting herself to speak. This was too funny.

"So I don't see what there is to discuss," Sakura said, "This is her mansion, this is her village, she decideds what does and does not happen in side both the mansion and the village. Not the Hyuga clan." The elders started, surprised, guilt quickly flashed across their faces and they quickly covered it, but not fast enough for Sakura, or Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean young lady," The female elder began.

"Of course you don't," Sakura cut her off, "But I must ask before you say anything else. If Tsunade-sama did happen to take you up on your 'opinion' against me being here. Where would you recommend I go?" The elders pressed their lips together, not saying anything.

"Did lord Hyuga offer his hospitality?" Sakura asked, "Did you say yes? Did you make this deal without consulting Tsunade-sama, the Hokage who is in charge of this village and who has placed me under Uchiha Sasukes protection? How arrogant. Might I remind you councillor that you are not in charge of this village. You are merely an advisor. Lord Hyuga is not in charge of this village, he is merely a clan head. Both positions allow you to have on opinion but that is all they are, opinions. You are not the Hokage, a position granted to Tsunade-sama by the previous Hokage and endorsed by the Emperor." She glanced at Tsunade who nodded confirming her guess.

"I am tired you your interference," Sakura told them, "from the beginning you wanted me killed. Why? From what I have gathered from living here, anyone would jump at their chance to get their hands on someone like me yet you want me gone. What do you know? What does the Hyuga clan know?"

"You cannot take that tone with us," The elder began, "We are the Elders of this village and it is by our grace you stay."

"No it's not," Tsunade snarled, "Are you deaf? This is MY village, I rule and it is MY wish that she remain here."

"Answer the question," Sasuke said, his voice quiet and deadly, "What do you know?" the elders remained silent.

"That's it," Tsunade snapped, "Guards!" In a flash four masked men and women appeared, "take them."

"You can't be serious!" The male elder protested, trying to pull his arms from the ninja's iron grip."

"Your going to take this little girls word over us?" The woman asked?

"I would take a monkeys word over yours," Tsunade growled. She nodded to her guards who disappeared with the elders.

"Were going to have to move fast if we want to keep this from Hisashi," Tsunade said, turning to Sasuke. We can't let him know the elders have been taken into custody."

"Hyuga Neji can handle his uncle," Sasuke told her.

"You trust him?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded, "We have information that convinced him to break free of his uncles control." He turned to look at her and smirked, "It's all thanks to you."

"Me?" Sakura was incredulous.

"We can handle the Hyuga clan," Sasuke said.

"Good," Tsunade nodded. She turned to Sakura, "Should you be up?"

"I'm fine," Sakura said.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked. Sakura looked embarrassed.

"I'm not quite sure," Sakura said, she bit her lip. She glanced at Sasuke, "I need to talk to you." Sasuke tilted his head, "alone." Tsunade raised a brow then smiled.

"Of course," She said, "Ino! I need you for something." Ino excitd her room with a wide grin.

"Oh that was nice to listen to," Ino said and chuckled, "I can't wait to tell Shika-kun."

"Do not to tell anyone else," Tsunade told her sternly. Ino nodded and followed the Hokage away from Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura was fighting a fierce blush when Sasuke turned his attention to her. She cleared her throat and indicated her room.

"It's probably best no one hears what I have to say," she explained. Sasuke nodded and closed the door behind them.

End of Chapter


	21. Twenty First Dream

Yume

_I guess that, when I woke up. That's when it began for us. Really began. I don't know when it was I fell for him. Maybe that first night after the fire when I saw him dancing among the flames. Or maybe it was before that. When I would see him in flashes, in reflections. Maybe it was on the walk through the forest towards Konoha and I felt no fear, in spite of what happened the night before. I knew i was safe with him. _

_Maybe I loved him since before I was born. And all this time, I was waiting to meet him. The witch did say fate was finicky._

_Twenty first Dream_

'Why am I so nervous?' Sakura thought fiercely as Sasuke closed the door to her room behind him. She knew though, even if she denied it, she knew. The witch and Itachi had made it plain for her to see. Uchiha Sasuke was in love with Haruno Sakura and Sakura well...Sakura didn't want to go down that train of thought. It made her face grow hot to even think about...

"Sakura?" at the sound of his voice Sakura swore her heart skipped a beat. She glanced over her shoulder and turned to face him. She could read his concern for her on his face. Not many would be able to see it, but she could. She smiled to reassure him.

"Did I surprise you?" she teased. Sasuke blinked, surprised, then smirked.

"Yes," he said, "It was different. Reminds me of when your arm..." he trailed off. Sakura grinned.

"Since I came here, I guess I've been on edge," she said, "Afraid. I was watching what I said and what I did in case I offend someone and I would be thrown out. But I know differently now, and to be honest that's not who I am. Things are different in my world and I'm just done with it all. Screw the consequences. I'm a Seer. I figure that gives me licence to be eccentric."

"I suppose it does," Sasuke replied.

"Does it bother you?" Sakura asked.

"No," Sasuke said walking further into the room, "It suits you."

Sakura laughed, "I'm glad you think so! It's what your going to have to put up with from now on!" Sasuke nodded gravely.

"Understood, Though I doubt that's what you wanted to talk to me about." Sakura grimanced. She turned away from Sasuke and walked to the window. She tried gathering her thoughts. The sun was setting; she had been asleep a long time.

"I think," She began, "You are the only one I can talk to about this. You're the only one I can possibly tell."

"Is this about your collapse?" Sasuke asked walking up behind her.

"It's about what I Saw," Sakura said, "What I've learned. Time is short Sasuke-kun and the situation is much worse than we thought.

"I talked to Itachi, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stiffened. His mind went blank and he was thrown back to his childhood. With mixed feelings he pulled himself back.

"Tell me," he said. And Sakura did. She told him how Itachi explained the Uchiha clan massacre, how the Elders did nothing. She told him about the witch showing up and her warning that they were running out of time. At last she explained about Madara and his plans with Orochimaru for her and the role Sasuke was originally supposed to play.

While explaining that last part Sasuke became so tense that Sakura thought she could hear his muscles straining. When she had finished Sasuke was silent for a long time. Sakura didn't dare look at him. She was afraid of what she would see.

"What changed?" Sasuke asked his voice rough.

"Me," she whispered, "You met me." Sakura could feel his burning eyes on the back of her head. She swallowed to clear her throat. "I – I don't think you were supposed to meet me, at least not then. Not before Madara had his hooks in you."

She could feel his body heat behind and above her as Sasuke moved to stand just behind her. His arms appeared in the side of her vision and his hands rested on the window frame beside her head.

"And how does meeting you change anything?" he breathed against her ear. Sakura was shivering. She knew he knew exactly what he was doing. And she knew he knew the answer to his question too. Deciding to shake him up, Sakura finally turned around, a sharp retort dying on her lips when she saw the look in his gaze when their eyes met. She couldn't hide anything from this man could she?

Sakura gathered her nerves. She gripped the edge of his white haori and stepped into his chest, resting her head under his chin.

"It changed everything," she told him. It was funny, Sakura fully expected her heart to be jumping out of her chest right now. But she was calm, and it was Sasukes heart beat that was faster than normal. She almost laughed.

"Everything?" He prodded.

"Everything," Sakura said. Then Sakura sighed when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. He held her for what seemed like forever, and for all Sakura cared, Sasuke could never let her go. But that's not how the world worked, and she could never hide anything from him.

"I'm scared," she told him as the last of the sunlight slipped behind the tree tops. Sasuke tightened his arms around her as if by doing so he could protect her from all the evil in the world.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he told her, "Madara and Orochimaru will die before they touch you."

Sakura only gripped his shirt tighter in response. To her surprise, and his, Sakura began to cry. She had been in this world for half a year with no sign of being able to go home, she had three psychos after her and she was doing the one thing that all romance books showed was a bad idea no matter the happy endings. She was falling in love with a man in a world she didn't belong in, and she couldn't stay.

"I will never leave you," Sasuke vowed.

_**Are you sure about that?**_

End of Chapter


	22. Twenty Second Dream

Yume

Twenty Second Chapter

_It was so cold. Sakura stood alone, surrounded by darkness. Small pin pricks of light went on for as far as Sakura could see, above her, below her, all around. She spun around trying to get her barring; it's been a while since she came here. _

_The Dreamscape._

_This time she wasn't afraid, she had more knowledge now. She knew what was possible here and how much she was capable of manipulating this place. It was instinctive. She could here whispering in her ears explaining things. Sakura wondered how much of this her own ability or someone else's interference._

_There were so many questions and no answers. _

'_Well,' Sakura amended, 'Not the ones I need right now.' She began to walk; confident she wouldn't run into any unwanted visitors. The dreamscape was her realm in a sense; she could keep them out with a small amount of will and concentration, it was all in her head after all. _

_She rubbed her arms and suppressed shivers. She needed to get warm. She headed towards the closest star who's light was warm and familiar. The gentle waves were comforting and Sakura recognized it right away._

'_Eh?' Sakura was startled. Then she laughed, with all that was revealed to her recently Sakura didn't even know why she was even surprised. She knelt next to the beach ball size star and caressed it gently, it's light bathing her white Yukata pale violet. _

"_Hello Hinata," Sakura whispered, tears gathering in her eyes, "I miss you." The star flashed making Sakura close her eyes and she saw a vision. _Hinata, older than Sakura remembered, dressed in a long white wedding dress, her hair done up with braids in a bun and she glowed with happiness._ Sakura opened her eyes and she smiled. This wouldn't happen for a few more years yet but Sakura was pleased that her friend would have such a future._

_She looked around, suddenly curious to see if she could find anyone else from her time. The connection to her home was...Sakura couldn't describe it. She wanted to laugh and dance and cry all at once. She ran around the dreamscape, looking. She found Temari and her sibling, all three of them glowing a pale sandy colour, she stayed away from Gaaras, it was tinged red and that made her nervous. She found her parents, they were doing well. Very busy. That wasn't unusual but there seemed to be a tinge of desperation to their light. _

'_Makes sense,' Sakura thought suddenly sad. She moved on. Sakura loved her parents, she really did, and she knew they loved her but they were never really that close._

_She found Naruto's star, further away from the others than she expected. In fact, she noted with some surprise, it was quite close to Sasuke's. She looked between the two stars. Now that she looked closer, she noticed that the stars light were entwined. Their fates were tied together._

"_How...?" Sakura questioned. She looked at Narutos' star thoughtfully. She reached out and touched the star._

A dark room, it smelled horrible. There were long corridors on either side of her. Barred doorways lined the walls. She heard crying and followed the sound. The rooms were empty of living humans, but Sakura saw in her peripheral vision things she really didn't want to know that could happen to children. At the end of the corridor were two cells across from one another, inside one, was a blond haired child with bright blue eyes. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth in shock. The child Naruto spoke. His mouth moved but Sakura couldn't hear what he said. She looked behind her and saw that there was another child, alive, in the other cell. The blood drained from her face.

_Sakura snatched her hand back. Shivering, she held her hand close to her chest trying to return feeling to the appendage. _

"_That must have been Orochimaru's place," Sakura said to herself, "How did Naruto get there?" this raised a whole new set of questions. Did she dare to take another look? She glanced at Sasuke's star. It glowed steady and peaceful. She touched Naruto's star once more._

She was in an arena, deep underground, no one was with her in the seats. She looked down into the stage and went still. The child Naruto was on the ground, a blood pool growing around him. What broke her heart was the sight of the child Sasuke, standing over him with blood on his hands.

Suddenly she wasn't alone.

"_This was the worst day of my life," Sasuke said as he sat next to her._

"_How did you get here?" Sakura asked._

"_I don't know," Sasuke replied, not once taking his eyes off the scene before them. "I felt that you were distressed and," he made a motion with his arms, "here I am."_

"_I'm sorry," Sakura said, "I shouldn't have..."_

"_It's fine," Sasuke said, he closed his eyes, "I was going to tell you...eventually."_

"_What happened?" Sakura asked._

"_Orochimaru wanted the perfect soldier," Sasuke explained, "Someone to help him with his plans to control the country through fear. He experimented on a lot of children before he took me. I suppose he used them to make sure he wouldn't kill me before he perfected his methods. Naruto...he was something else. Orochimaru toyed with the idea for a while of having a demon on his side as a guard dog. But Naruto was obstinate and stubborn to a fault."_

"_Still is," Sakura told him. Sasuke smirked at that._

"_I saw the images on your...phone," Sasuke said, "I was shocked to see him alive in your world."_

"_Because you killed him?" _

_Sasuke pursed his lips and looked down, "I didn't have much of a choice. Naruto knew that. The kid was smart when it was most convenient to him and inconvenient to his enemies. Orochimaru couldn't control him. He needed a test for me, to see how strong I had become," he touched his eyes, "To see if I could kill a demon. There was no way, at my age, that I could kill a demon like the one Orochimaru put in Naruto. I would have either been killed or punished and experimented on even more. Naruto was going to be killed either way."_

"_He sacrificed himself for you," Sakura concluded. Sasuke nodded._

"_He goaded me, got me into a blood rage. He always knew how to push me over the edge," Sasuke trailed off, his eyes distant. "He deliberately missed blocking my attack and took it in the chest. I don't know what happened to his body. Orochimaru was pleased with me, so pleased he got careless. I escaped that night."_

_Sakura watched him for a moment. Sasuke was reliving that night. How he escaped and the fear he felt over the possibility of being caught. The grief of killing Naruto._

"_He was my best friend," Sasuke whispered. Sakura left her seat and stood in front of Sasuke. She placed her hands on either side of his face and made him look at her. His eyes were blood red, the black tomoe spun slowly through the iris._

"_I've seen these before," Sakura commented with a small smile. Sasuke closed his eyes._

"_Don't," he told her, "They are dangerous."_

"_I don't think so," Sakura told him quietly. "Come on, we should go." The horrific scene around them faded_ and Sakura opened her eyes to her room in Tsunades mansion. The dawn light seeped through the shuttered window. She rolled onto her back, her arm flopping over to the empty side of her bed. She gazed out the window thoughtfully.

"You're not a monster, Sasuke-kun," she whispered to the empty room.

xxx

Sasuke had awoken alone in his home. He dressed and left as the sun came up. He stood under the cherry blossom tree near the river, thinking. That was either a very strange dream, or he had entered the Dreamscape Sakura had told him about, and told her his greatest shame. Relived it, explained it. Naruto died. He was dead and Sasuke killed him. And now he was alive in Sakura's world. It was almost too much to process. Why was he alive? How was he alive? And what is his connection to Sakura?

It occurred to him that he was avoiding thinking about his growing connection to the Seer. According to Sakura, the monks had made it clear that she was the only one who could access the dreamscape. Or allow access. The fact he found himself there suggested that his bond with her was changing into something unprecedented.

Just how powerful was Sakura? How much did Orochimaru know? Sasuke paused. Was it a coincidence that Sasuke met Sakura? Orochimaru took him, experimented on him, made a family legend come back to life in his eyes, and now wants Sakura as an essential part of his plan to go to the future and set up shop there. Now this.

Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong.

Did he really escape that night?

Or was he let go?

End of chapter

Sorry folks, another short one. It's a bridge between arcs so we'll get back to longer chaps soon!


	23. Twenty Third Dream

Yume

_Twenty third dream_

Midnight, Edo. A young woman walks alone down the abandoned streets. Botan knows it was foolish to stay out so long before returning home. She was going to be yelled at in the morning. Her mother would surely punish her as well. This was the third time this month she had missed curfew and she knew this would be the last straw for her father. He had threatened to send her to the shrines and be trained as a priestess if she didn't straighten up.

She cringed. Like many girls her age, she looked up to the women who had devoted themselves to the gods. Their grace and poise was coveted and looked upon with awe. But she knew it was no life for her. The thought of being sent away from her home and family made Botan want to cry. She wouldn't be able to bear never seeing her family again.

She picked up her pace. Botan carried a lantern on a long pole to light her way, it bobbed and swayed erratically making the shadows dance and waver. She could almost imagine them as the demons and monsters from the stories she heard from the story teller earlier that night. The stories had seemed laughably silly in her friend's house with the fires to chase away the shadows and the rice wine running warm and comforting in her veins.

But now, alone at night, things were very different. Her imagination began to take hold. Fear sunk its claws deep in her mind and she sped up more. Were those eyes peering out from the alley? Botan broke into a jog, hoping to get home just a little but sooner. There was something behind her. She could feel its gaze. She could hear its ragged breath as it lumbered after her. She didn't dare look over her shoulder. Her kimono flapped away from her legs but she didn't care. She huffed out of breath and a stitch began in her side. It was getting closer.

Botan rounded a corner and collided with a man's chest. His hands came out and steadied her, stopping her from falling down.

"Hey there," he said surprised, "are you alright?" Botan looked over her shoulder, anxious to be away from the monster. But there was nothing there. Botan began to laugh a little at her own silliness.

"Thank you," she said to the man, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I let my imagination get the better of me."

"Not a problem," he said, "at least it was just your imagination this time Botan-san."

"Yes," she laughed, "this time..." she trailed off when what he said registered, "How did you know my name was Botan?" the man didn't answer her. Botan began to struggle, she fought her way out of his grasp and turned to run a scream ready in her throat.

She wasn't fast enough.

The next morning a crowd was gathered by the river bank. They were murmuring to one another and shaking their heads. It was an atmosphere of disbelief and morbid curiosity. Two officials were in the water with their pants hiked up to keep them dry. An elder man and woman forced their way through the crowd. When they saw their daughter with her throat cut ear to ear and eyes missing, the mother collapsed in the arms of her husband and the officials pulled a reed woven blanket to hide the corpse from curious eyes, to preserve what was left of Botans dignity.

Far away, in a village of warriors hidden in a forest, in the largest building in the center, Sakura sat up in her bed, a scream dying as a strangled gasp, her hands flying to her throat as she harshly pulled air into her lungs. Slowly she calmed, the sweat cooled on her skin raising goose bumps. She shivered. She pushed her hair away from her face and slicked it back. Sakura couldn't breathe. The humidity in the room was suffocating. She quickly stood from her futon on the floor and stumbled towards the shuttered window. She had closed it against the wind last night. The shutters had been banging and kept her up.

Her hands were shaking as she desperately clawed at the latch. When she finally got the latch free Sakura flung the shutters open and leaned heavily against the frame, basking in the light morning breeze. She closed her eyes and let her skin cool and she calmed her erratically beating heart.

Unbidden, images of her dream came back to her. Shadows dancing in the wake of a lantern, fear, then relief and a little embarrassment. Then suddenly, panic. And then nothing. Hesitantly, Sakura lightly touched her eyes. She trailed her fingers down, over her nose and across her lips, down until they rested on her throat, where she had felt the knife bite deep.

She opened her eyes and stared over the tree tops in the direction of where the vision had come from.

"Oh my God," she whispered then turned to get dressed.

xxx

Sasuke slammed his fist into the practice dummy and nearly splintered the post it was attached too. Sweat poured down his face and he absently wiped it away with his forearm. His bare chest glistened in the dawning sun. He had been at this since long before sunrise and thought that now would be a good point to pause.

Sasuke hadn't been sleeping well lately. Granted he never slept very well but this was worse than normal. Since his revelation about Orochimaru and his supposed plans about Sasukes role in Sakura's appearance in this world, Sasuke had been kept up at night pondering what exactly Orochimaru had planned for him and Sakura.

It haunted him, the thought that he, Uchiha Sasuke, was nothing but a pawn. How much of his actions, his emotions, had been calculated by that son of a bitch? It made his blood boil. What he really needed to decide, he thought, was what he was going to do about it.

Sasuke loves Sakura. That was a fact he couldn't deny even if he wanted to, he found it almost physically painful to deliberately stay away from her. He had tried in the first couple of days after reaching his epiphany. Didn't go so well when Sakura had hunted him down and asked him point black what the hell was his problem? Naturally he didn't say anything about his suspicions but he had managed to placate the raging woman enough to stop her from attempting to throttle him. If he was an optimistic man, he would have thought she wanted him around.

Which led back to his problem. What would he do? What could he do? What there anything at all? A tiny pinprick on his consciousness alerted him to the fact that Sakura was awake. He turned to face the direction to the Hokage's mansion. He wondered why she was up so early, after almost a year among the ninja, the Seer could not get used to waking up before mid morning. Was she alright? Had she Seen something that woke her up?

He gave a breathless chuckles and shook his head, turning back to pack up his gear and grabbed his shirt. Guess he got his answer.

Not a damn thing.

xxx

Tsunade was also wide awake at the early hour of dawn. A message bird had arrived from her agent in Edo. What he had to say disturbed her greatly. She sat back heavily on the cushions of her low couch. On the equally low table in front of her, she had an untouched bottle of sake and the small scroll that told her about the murder. The viciousness of the crime chilled her deeply and the choice of victim was unusual. She chewed on her thumb nail as she contemplated what it could mean, then there was a light tap on the door.

"Enter," she said and was a little surprised to see the thin form of Sakura step into her office. Tsunade appraised the young woman's condition. Sakura had changed since she first came to Konoha. Besides her physical changes, she was taller and thinner than when she first arrived, and her hair had grown to reach her mid back, Sakura now also possessed an air of steel and confidence she didn't have a year ago.

Tsunade approved.

"Good morning Sakura," she said.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama," Sakura replied, "I hope I am not interrupting anything." Tsunade flapped her hand dismissively.

"It's fine, fine. Just a report nothing too big," Tsunade reassured her.

"But big enough for you not to be drinking?" Sakura asked with a twinkle in her eyes and a small smile on her lips. Tsunade resisted the urge to smile back. She glanced at the bottle, still untouched, on the table. She gestured the seat across from her.

"Sit," she ordered, she debated opening the bottle and having a drink just to prove Sakura wrong but decided that the Seer would be able to see through her intent on throwing her off.

"What can I help you with?" Tsunade asked instead.

Sakura hesitated, not sure how to begin. She never really had to explain anything before. Mostly she had just acted on what her visions told her, as in consequential as they had been lately, but now she needed to tell someone exactly what she had Seen. In the end she decided to be blunt.

"There is a killer in Tokyo - Edo," she corrected when she saw Tsunades confusion over the unfamiliar name. "He killed a girl named Botan. Cut out her eyes and slit her throat. He threw her body into the river."

Tsunade felt a chill when Sakura described to her the murder she had just read about. The look in the pinkettes' eyes and the way she fingered the base of her throat gave Tsunade the impression Sakura had witnessed the murder in a way besides being a casual observer.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura said softly, "he's not going to stop."

**End of Chapter**


	24. Twenty Fourth Dream

Yume

_Twenty fourth Dream_

"This is going to be difficult. Are we even allowed in Edo?" said Ino.

"Technically no," Kiba replied.

In Tsunades office with Sasuke, Neji and Kiba they were all getting ready to leave for Edo. After Sakura had told Tsunade her vision, the Hokage had immediately summoned the group to be a hunting party.

"Like hell I'm letting something like jurisdictions get in the way of catching a killer while he hunts more girls," she snapped, "Sakura says he won't stop, who knows how many girls will die before the civilians catch him or kill him. Best we do it."

All members of the hunting party had read the report from Edo. Coupled with Sakuras vision they all agreed that stopping the killer was of utmost importance. Everything, even finding Orochimaru, was placed on hold.

"Take as long as you need to bring this animal down," Tsunade told them, "I've made arrangements for you all to stay in Edo, they have an understanding with the higher ups and can be trusted to keep your identities secret." She handed a scroll to Sasuke. "This is the map to the location and also shows the general area Sakura has indicated to be the killers hunting zone so far."

Sasuke nodded and opened the scroll to take a look. He quirked an eyebrow and gave Tsunade a blank stare.

"A brothel?" he asked.

"Oh hell yes," Kiba whispered clenching his fists in silent celebration.

"They're discreet," Tsunade replied, "it wouldn't be good business otherwise. They won't say anything." Sasuke nodded and took another look at the map, studying the area. "The girls are off limits Kiba." Tsunade continued, "Unless you're willing to pay?" she smirked as Kiba sighed forlornly. There was light knock.

"Come in," Tsunade called and Sakura re-entered the room. She was dressed like Ino in a short kimono that reached mid thigh and leggings under sandals. Ready for travel.

"I still object to Sakura-hime accompanying us," Neji said, "she is not a kunouchi."

"She Saw the murder and sensed the killer,' Tsunade explained, "she will be useful."

"Chances are I will most defiantly see another vision," Sakura said, "next time it could be the killer himself."

"You are certain of this?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, according to movie I saw ages ago anyways, this kind of thing happens a lot," Sakura said.

"What's a movie?" Kiba asked Ino quietly.

"Stay close to the brothel when we're hunting," Sasuke told Sakura, "we don't need Orochimaru's men catching sight of you."

Sakura resisted the urge to stick out her tongue. "This is my home town," she told him, "I want to take look around."

"It's your home town from the future," Sasuke replied, "I doubt it looks the same."

"Which is why I want to look around," Sakura said with a smile. "Besides, I could pick something up walking around town that I can't by only staying in one place all the time."

"She's got a point," Ino said. Sasuke huffed.

"Fine, but you don't go out alone," he conceded. Sakuras' smile widened.

"Well of course," she said and Sasuke had a bad feeling he just agreed to something he would regret.

xxx

Sakura enjoyed hiking through the woods again. She didn't get to fully appreciate it during her and Sasuke's desperate escape from Kyoto. She enjoyed the play of light a shadow and the sound of the leaves whispering with every breeze. The smell of rich soil unspoiled by the stench of exhaust and pollution.

Sakura never had the chance to appreciate nature back in her own time. She had been too busy, with school and studying and her friends dragging her out shopping and to movies...she never really had a chance to slow down and smell the roses as they say. She was definitely doing that now. She had so much free time since she came here it was aggravating.

After Kyoto and her move into the Hokage's mansion Sakura caved and requested something to read. Tsunade's aid Shizune had shown her to the library and Sakura had scoured the place for anything that interested her. Naturally, with her parents being doctors and Sakura having aspirations of following in their footsteps, she gravitated towards any and all medical texts she could find. She was learning a lot about holistic healing as opposed to her parents' modern medical techniques. Sakura had no idea how many common ailments could be cured using herbs and natural non invasive techniques like acupuncture and acupressure. Some, like those using questionable ingredients, were obviously incapable of working, but a lot of old recipes had merit.

Sakura began seriously rethinking what she knew about medicine and how it could be applied. When they got back, Sakura intended to ask Tsunade to take her under her wing and teach her everything the woman knew about medicine. In the mean time, she had asked Tsunade if she could bring some of the texts with her so she could keep studying. She also kept her eyes open for any medicinal plants on the way to Edo they could use.

As it was, Sakura carried the medical packs for the group at her insistence. At first Neji had offered to carry her things for her but Sakura turned the offer down. She wasn't some pampered princess who couldn't pull her own weight and she had told him as much. The Hyuuga had just shrugged, not offended, and took his place at the head of the line with Sasuke.

The four of them traveled in single file, to hide their numbers Sasuke explained, "We can't take any chances with Orochimaru and his men. It's a sure guess that he will be watching the area around Konoha very carefully."

Kiba was scouting ahead with his massive wolf hound named Akamaru. Sakura thought it was too cute a name for a beast so massive. Ino had told her he was a lot smaller when he was a puppy. Sakura didn't believe her.

"We'll rest here," Sasuke said. He snapped a painted stick, a signal to tell Kiba to come back. Ino and Sakura hurried to catch up with the other two. Ino sat down with a small sigh and scanned the sky through the trees.

"Sun won't set for another hour," she said with a questioning look at Sasuke.

"I know, but there is a village near here that was hit by bandits last year I want to check on," he said. Sakura looked at him startled then glanced around. They were in a clearing. A very familiar clearing.

"Oh!" she said touching her hand to her mouth in surprise. "This is..." Sasuke nodded.

"This is where I found you," he said.

"This is where I came to this world," Sakura explained to the others. She skipped ahead and cast a look around. "Here!" she called back pointing to specific spot. "This is where I was when Sasuke-kun found me." She smiled, "This brings back memories." The smile slid a little, "right memories..."

Ino looked around the clearing with an interested expression, "Really? I don't see anything special about this place..."

Sakura crouched down and ran her hand lightly over the top of the grass. "I can feel the asphalt," she whispered to herself. The wind picked up suddenly and Sakura could hear many voices talking all at once, a massive crowd. Her hand was hot from heat radiating off the road. The blaring of a horn, the screech of tires trying to stop too quickly, conversation turning to screams.

She jolted back to reality when a hand pressed down on her shoulder.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked with a worried look. Sakura glanced at him and nodded.

"Just remembering," she said with a shaky smile. Sasuke tilted his head, thinking.

"Was it bad?" he asked, "coming here?"

"I-I don't know how it happened," Sakura replied, "I almost died. That truck should have killed me, it was going so fast and I fell right in front of it. There was no way it could have stopped in time. But I came here instead and" she paused looking lost, "I don't know." She fell silent looking into Sasukes eyes. "I still have nightmares about the truck."

"I don't know what a truck is," Sasuke began, "but it can't hurt you now, and if it ever came back, I will protect you." Sakura fought back a smile and failed.

"I know," she told him, "Thank you." Sasuke nodded and held out his hand to help her stand.

"Come," he said, "we have a village to visit."

xxx

They arrived in Edo later the next day, Sakura marveled at just how close Konoha was to the city that would one be the capital of a unified Japan. Now that she thought about it, it might not have been that much of a coincidence that Edo was chosen to be the new capital by the Emperor.

Like before in Kyoto, Sakura covered her hair with a light scarf as they wove their way through the throngs in the city to make their way to the red light district. Sasuke and Neji led them while Kiba and Akamaru followed. Ino kept her head down, doing her best to look submissive and cowed. Sakura assumed there was a reason to do so and she did her best to emulate it. People moved out of their way and gazed on the girls with pity.

The group passed through a gate within the city itself into the red light district. An odd place for ninja to base themselves since it would be difficult to sneak in and out. But then again, Sakura thought, this is _Konoha_ ninja they were talking about. Undoubtedly they had their ways.

They brothel itself was quite nice. The store front was richly decorated with carvings and brightly painted. The group went around back where many of the ladies that worked there were waiting for them. The madam took a step forward when they entered the ornamental garden.

"Welcome," she greeted, "I am Konan and I run this establishment. Tsunade wrote me to tell me you were coming to investigate the murder of that poor Botan girl."

"Yes," Neji said with a slight bow, "I am Neji and we have strong reason to believe that the murderer will strike again and we have been sent to stop him."

The girls whispered among themselves and glanced nervously around. Konan silenced them with a sharp motion with her hand.

"How sure are you?" Konan asked.

"Absolutely positive," Sakura said, "The murderer is a serial killer and this type of person does not stop until they are caught."

"Who are you?" Konan asked with a sharp look. She had been expecting one of the men to answer not this waif of a girl.

"I am Sakura," Sakura replied with a smile.

"And what are you? Bait?" Konan questioned.

"No, that would be me," Ino said, "I am Ino."

"Enough," Sasuke cut in before Konan could ask anything else, "we have much to prepare and you ask too many questions."

"My apologies," Konan said with a small bow, "This murder talk is something that is of great interest to us all and I got carried away." Sasuke nodded his head, accepting her apology, "Yuri will show you to your rooms." Konan indicated a pretty girl with large brown eyes and a heart shaped face with long brown hair. Yuri stepped forward and bowed from the waist.

"If you will follow me?" she indicated with a delicate movement of her hand. She walked a head of them as if walking on air. Sakura heard Ino sigh with envy. Yuri led them to the upper level of the brothel to a series of rooms at the end of an isolated hall.

"These will be your rooms, they are away from the entertaining rooms so you should not be disturbed," she said.

More like will not disturb the other 'guests', Sakura thought as the girl knelt and opened the largest door and bowed them into the room. It was a large common area with two doors on either side. Sakura walked over to one and opened it to reveal a decent sized bed room. There were two futons on the floor and a small wood stove for cold nights. There were silk paintings on the wall depicting beautiful geisha.

"There is another room across the hall if you should need it. If you would like anything just pull the red rope and I will come, feel free to summon me at any time," Yuri told them and bowed her way out and slid the door close.

"Nice girl," Kiba commented.

"No Kiba," Sasuke said.

"Oh come on!"

Sakura chuckled and walked into the bed room with Ino, who was sharing with her. Kiba announced he would take the room across the hall since there was no room for him and Akamaru.

"Sakura," Sasuke called. Sakura returned to the center room. Sasuke stood by the window and indicated for her to cover her hair again. "We'll take a walk around where the body was found to see if you sense anything. Neji, you canvas the area to see what the locals know. Ino rest. You and Kiba will go out tonight to see if you can fish the bastard out. Best to start as soon as possible. Kiba you will remain out of sight and keep surveillance as Ino walks around. See if Akamaru picks anything up." He got a round of yes's and he opened the window. He climbed out and held out his hand for Sakura.

He helped her onto the roof and together they climbed over neighbouring roof tops and made their way over the wall. Sakura couldn't have done it by herself. There was a time or two where Sasuke had to carry her. She would be lying if she didn't enjoy those parts a little more.

Eventually they had made it back to the ground and Sasuke let her down. His touch lingered before he stepped back and Neji landed beside them. Without a word they walked out of the alley they landed in and mingled with the crowds of the town of Edo. Neji split from them and went to gather information where he could while Sasuke and Sakura headed towards the river.

"She wasn't killed by the river," Sakura said quietly to Sasuke. He drew close to her and bent his head down to listen, presenting to the entire world just a couple on a stroll. "She was killed further away and her body was dumped in the river to hide evidence and throw off investigators."

"Do you know where specifically?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Sakura replied, "There wasn't a lot of detail and it was quite dark." They stepped off the road and made their way down the grassy slope to the water side.

"Difficult -grunt- place -grunt- to dump a body," Sakura panted, "difficult to carry all that dead weight down an incline like that by yourself."

"Probably dumped the body elsewhere and this is just where she drifted," Sasuke said. The pair stood by the river and gazed over the water as if the answer would jump out at them. Sakura knelt on the bank and trailed her fingers in the water. She imagined there were flower petals riding on the waves.

"Pretty," she whispered.

The sun was setting and had cast the river into an orange glow. Sasuke studied the sunlight and how it played off Sakura's features, memorizing every dip and curve. She glanced up at him suddenly and caught him with her unique green eyes. She smiled her knowing smile that was so mysterious and tucked a stray strand of hair cautiously behind her head scarf.

"Do you know?" Sasuke asked her suddenly.

"Know what?" Sakura replied softly.

"How I feel about you?" He said.

"Yes," she replied after a moment. Sasuke looked away and stared over the water. Sakura watched him and smiled.

"Do you know?" she asked him, "How I feel about you?" he glanced back at her and she caught his eyes once more and held them. Her heart was pounding, her pulse racing.

"The same as you," she said. Sasuke faced her fully, and the look on his face sent her pulse into overdrive. A warm sensation flowed through her and she felt a familiar sense of belonging. He took a step back, and held out his hand. This was becoming his habit, Sakura noted as she took it and he helped her up. Sasuke also had to help her up the slope since it was so steep.

"Sakura," Sasuke began, "when this is all over, everything, I will go with you."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura began.

"I belong by your side," Sasuke continued, "In this world and yours. I imagine it will be...interesting. But no matter what, Sakura, I will go with you."

Sakura couldn't think of anything to say. She reached up and placed her hand on the side of his face and tired not to cry. If a tear or two escaped, well...

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she said. He nodded, clearly having used up his vocab of the day and guided Sakura back towards the red light district.

Across the street, a man listened to their conversation. He found it very interesting.

"Sakura," he whispered. He would visit her soon. But tonight he had another to meet.

End of Chapter


End file.
